APTX 4869 múltiple
by shihoran
Summary: Final! chapter 18 & 19 UP! SKxRM HHxKT KKxAN La autora siente mucho el retraso! u.u" Disfruten del fanfic! *-* Gracias a todos por su apoyo! '3
1. 01 Heiji Hattori & Kaito Kid

**Aquí vuelvo con energias renovadas!!! Nueva historia, nuevas maneras de escribir. Espero que les sea de su agrado y porfavor, pido reviews.**

* * *

- ¿Diga? -preguntó una voz a un teléfono. 

- Kudo. Me he encontrado con la organización en el Tropical Land. Voy a seguirles. -dijo una voz un poco alterada al otro lado del aparato.

- ¿Qué? -respondieron por el otro lado del teléfono- ¿pero tu estás loco¡Te van a matar¡Estúpido!

- ¿De verdad? Me da igual lo que me digas. Te dejo. -respondió el detective de Osaka

- ¡Hattori¡No lo hagas¡Hattori! –pero no estuvo a tiempo de decir nada más, el chico de Osaka colgó el teléfono y lo desconectó para no tener más interrupciones.

* * *

- ¡Quiero ver a Conan! -gritaron dos niños a la vez. 

La comisaría del parque de atracciones Tropical Land acogía a mucha gente esa noche. Entre ellos dos niños a los que la ropa les iba enormemente grande. A todos les recordaban a alguien mayor a ellos. Pero eran enormemente infantiles y parecían conocer a un chico llamado Conan Edogawa. Los presentes ahí, eran: la familia Toyama, la familia Nakamori y la familia Hattori.

- Solo queremos saber donde están vuestros padres, pequeños. -les dijo un hombre que pasaba las vacaciones por ahí cerca pero que aún así había accedido a responsabilizarse de la aparición de estos chicos con magulladuras en la cabeza.

"Eres tú, Heizo Hattori" pensó uno de los chicos mientras repetía por decena vez: quiero hablar con Conan Edogawa. Mientras tanto miraba a la mesa de al lado en donde otro chico con las mismas condiciones era interrogado por otro policía que también estaba de vacaciones: el inspector Nakamori.

- Dime ¿dónde vives? -preguntó el inspector de policia con un bloque de notas y un bolígrafo en la mano

- Si se lo digo va a ir ahí. No. -respondió el pequeño con los brazos cruzados.

- Claro que no. -dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico lo miró con mala cara.

- Entonces dame un teléfono. -dijo con la misma sonrisa sabiendo de antemano que no se loiba a decir.

- ¿Para qué? Yo solo quiero hablar con Conan Edogawa. -respondió gritando y levantandose encima de la silla.

- ¿Para qué descubra tu identidad? El famoso ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid. –preguntó el pequeño de su lado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que Kaito Kid sea un niño? -preguntó el otro pequeño que llevaba puestas las ropas del ladrón fantasma y se volvió a sentar- Además si no fuera por mí ahora estarías muerto.

- Perdona, pero fui yo el último que llegó. -dijoponiendose en pie.

- Chi… chicos, calmaos, por favor –dijo una chica con una coleta recogida con una cinta- vamos. Llamaré a Heiji para saber que está haciendo a ver si nos puede ayudar con esto. -añadió.

Uno de los niños se hecho a reír. El otro empezó a intentar excusarse.

- Me parece… que no va… que Heiji no va a poder… es que…

"¿Y ahora como le cuento yo a Kazuha que Hattori no va a responderle el teléfono?" pensó el joven detective.

- Es que Heiji Hattori está un poco ocupado y nos dio su teléfono móvil para que pudiésemos responder nosotros por él.

- ¡¿Qué?! -se oyó en toda la comisaría.

- Vaya… -dijo Toyama.

- Nos dijo que enseguida se lo devolveríamos nosotros. -volvió a decir el pequeño Kaito.

- ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó el inspector de policía Heizo Hattori

- Sí. -respondió el encogido Heiji. Enseguida añadió con cara de travieso- pero… hay otro chico que ha hecho lo mismo…

- ¡¿Qué¡Ni hablar¡Será posible! –dijo Kaito echándose encima del otro niño.

- ¡Oye! -se quejó Heiji.

Los dos niños se peleaban como tal y todos los policías intentaban detenerles.

- ¿Qué es tanto jaleo? -preguntó un niño entrando en comisaría.

- ¡Kudo! -se alegraron los dos niños mientras se lanzaban encima de él- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! -dijeron con una sonrisa.

- Nunca pensé que llegarías a este extremo, Kid. -se rió una niña de pelo rubio detrás.

- ¡Qué no me sobéis! -dijo Conan alejándose de los chicos y dejandoles un chichon en la cabeza por culpa de sus puños.

- Conan ¿los conoces? -preguntó Kazuha.

- ¡Sí, son unos imbéciles que no paran de llamarme Kudo! -se enfadó el pequeño detective del este- venga, vamos antes de que encuentren a Miyano y nos metamos en un buen lío -el chico se disponía a irse de allá cuando se dio cuenta de la gente que había ahí- por cierto, Kazuha ¿qué hacíais aquí?

- Nada, nada… oye, Conan, si encuentras a Heiji dile que me llame, por favor. -le pidió la chica de la coleta alta.

- Sí, lo haré. -respondió él y se fue junto con los tres pequeños.

* * *

A los diez minutos se dirigían todos a casa del doctor Agasa en su coche.

- Si hay alguien en vuestras casas llamadles y decidles que salgan fuera de ahí. -les informó Shiho.

- Y que no vais a aparecer nunca más -se rió Shinichi.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo el encogido Heiji sacando su telefono móvil.

- Toma -le dijo Shinichi pasándole la pajarita que transforma la voz.

- A ver, mi móvil… -susurraba Kuroba.

- Vale, pensad con un nuevo nombre y con algo que no os muestre vuestra verdadera cara -añadió Shiho.

Cuando llegaron a casa del doctor Agasa, Kaito ya había hecho salir a sus familiares de su casa y Hattori ya se había disculpado ante Kazuha.

* * *

**¿Y bien¿Qué les parece? jeje, que mala soy, no teniamos suficiente con Kudo y Miyano que ahora se encogen Kuroba y Hattori XDXD pensé que tal vez sería divertido hacer que los tres estuvieran juntos una temporada en composición de críos XDXD a ver que tal me va a salir. Pido perdon a los fans de Kuroba, porque no tengo demasiada experiencia en escribir sobre el ladron, y si hay algo que no encaja demasiado, pide me lo digan, por favor.**

**bien, solo me falta pedirles reviews y espero que disfruten de la nueva historia de Shihoran.**

**Mata ne!!!!! **


	2. 02 Vuelta a la normalidad

**Aquí vuelve Shihoran con un episodio lleno de ¿nieve?**

**XD no les voy a avanzar nada... solo voy a darle las gracias a arual17 por aconsejarme un poquito con Kid y con el fic y a steyabrief por aconsejarme con el fic muchas gracias a las dos**

**Os dejo con el fanfic que deseo que os guste más que el capítulo anterior.**

* * *

- Vale, pensad con un nuevo nombre y con algo que no os muestre vuestra verdadera cara -añadió Shiho. 

Cuando llegaron a casa del doctor Agasa, Kaito ya había hecho salir a sus familiares de su casa y Hattori ya se había disculpado ante Kazuha.

* * *

**Vuelta a la normalidad**

A la mañana siguiente:

- ¡Haibara¡Conan! -gritaron unos niños corriendo hacia ellos tres días después.

- Buenos días, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko -dijo la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa.

Al parecer le hacia gracia alguna cosa que había ocurrido momentos antes.

**Flash Back**

_- Venga, levantaos -dijo Conan con una bandeja en las manos con tazas de té y bollos._

_- ¿Cómo que levantaos¿Para qué? No tenemos nada que hacer ¿o sí? -preguntó Kuroba_

_- Tenéis que volver a la vida normal, es de extrañar que unos niños no vayan al colegio ¿o no? -añadió Haibara._

_- ¿Cómo que qué? -dijo Hattori con unos ojos como naranjas._

_- Pues eso, que os venís con nosotros -dijo finalmente Kudo._

_- ¡Ni hablar¡No me vais a hacer aguantar a los enanos eses de la liga de detectives! -dijeron Kuroba y Hattori al unísono._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- ¿Y esos chicos? -preguntó Yoshida refiriéndose a los nuevos encogidos.

- Son unos primos de Conan. -dijo rápidamente Ai.

- ¡¿Qué que?! -se asombraron los tres chicos.

- El pequeño detective Yuzo y el ladroncito Maki -añadió en forma de presentación Haibara.

- O sea que yo soy el ladrón ¿eh? -preguntó Kuroba un tanto harto.

- ¡¿A quién llamas pequeño?! -se enfadó Hattori- ¡Si mal no recuerdo somos de la misma edad!

- ¿Cómo que mis primos? -preguntó Kudo asombrado.

- No os lo toméis tan mal, chicos -se reía Miyano.

- ¿¡Quién se lo ha tomado mal aquí!? -gritaron los tres a la vez.

- Sí que se parecen, sí -comentó Mitsuhiko.

- Vamos, chicos, que llegamos tarde -añadió Genta.

A la hora del patio, los nuevos inquilinos de la liga de detectives junto con los antiguos miembros se sentaron delante de un árbol hablando de fútbol.

- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar esto, Kudo? -preguntó el detective de Osaka en un susurro a la oreja del otro detective.

- No le llames así, Yuzo -dijo Kuroba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Es que nos espías? -preguntó Hattori.

- Ya empie… -empezó a decir Miyano, pero un presentimiento le recorrió toda la espinada- sht -dijo con un dedo delante la boca para hacerles callar.

- ¡Callaos! -les dijo Kudo a los dos- ¿qué ocurre, Haibara?

- Tengo la sensación de que alguien nos esta espiando. -respondió mirando hacia las rejas del colegio.

De repente un teléfono empezó a sonar. El pequeño detective del este lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró quien llamaba en aquellos instantes. El chico suspiró y descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con voz un tanto harta, esperando respuesta de su interlocutor– ¿Agasa?

- Shi… Shinichi… –dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono sollozando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó de nuevo el detective del este.

- Sólo quería oír tu voz, nada más. –respondió una voz muy animada al otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo sabía –dijo el pequeño era increíble lo que hacía su madre– ¿Te has divertido suficiente?

- No, ahora viene lo mejor. –dijo Yukiko colgando el teléfono.

- Un momento… oye… ma… Okaya… (1) –dijo disimulando el joven bajo la supervisión de todos sus amigos– me ha colgado… no te preocupes, Ai, no hay nadie malo que nos vigile.

- ¿Nadie malo? –preguntó Ayumi

- No es nada, Ayumi, no te preocupes –dijo Conan mirando hacia la verja del colegio.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó Kuroba con voz burleta

- Tu pequeña novia, no te fastidia. –contestó Edogawa.

- ¿Tienes novia, Maki? –preguntó Mitsuhiko.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó el ladrón rojo cómo un tomate.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, como era natural, los cuatro encogidos se aburrían de lo más y los tres niños que los acompañaban se dieron cuenta enseguida. Cuando las clases terminaron, los siete niños se fueron juntos de la escuela. Haibara hablaba animadamente con Ayumi, Genta preguntaba unos ejercicios que habían hecho en la clase que no había entendido bien a Mitsuhiko, mientras que Yuzo, Maki y Conan, en último término, comentaban lo aburrido que era ser un niño.

- ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser nosotros? –preguntaba Hattori mirándose sus pequeñas manos.

- Ya te lo avise que no fueras tras de ellos y tu no me hiciste caso.

- ¿Y yo que culpa tuve? –preguntó Kuroba– solo fui a salvarle el cuello a este –dijo señalando a Heiji con la cabeza.

- No es verdad. –replicó el detective de Osaka.

- Sí lo es –afirmó el ladrón.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- ¡Qué no! –gritó el detective ahora enfadado y encarándose a Kuroba

Los otros cuatro niños se giraron para ver que era lo que ocurría.

- ¡Qué sí! –gritó aún más el ladrón poniendo su cara a tan solo dos centímetros de la cara de Hattori.

- ¡Qué no!

- ¡Qué sí!

- Chicos… –dijo en medio Shinichi.

- ¡Fui yo el que te salvé el pellejo, mago de pacotilla! –dijo Heiji con las venas de la frente hinchadas

- Chicos… –dijo Conan con un poco menos de paciencia

- ¡Fui yo el que llegó último y ahuyenté a ese tipo, detective estúpido! –dijo Kaito con la vena hinchada también.

- ¡Chicos! –gritó Kudo ya sin ningún tipo de paciencia

Ai, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron que el detective encogido del este les golpeaba la cabeza a los dos que hizo que sus bocas se chocaran. Rápidamente se separaron y empezaron a escupir y a hacer aspavientos. Shinichi se había quedado perplejo igual que los otros componentes de la Liga de Detectives que tenían los ojos como naranjas.

- Ku… Kudo… –dijo un Heiji más que enojado.

- ¿Os ha… os ha sentado mal? –preguntó el otro detective con una gotita de sudor en la frente y las manos alzadas en señal de _STOP_.

- ¿Qué…¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo detective de pacotilla?! –dijo Kuroba sacándose la pistola de cartas y empezando a disparar al detective que corría lejos perseguido por Hattori.

Los otros cuatro no podían parar de reír. Kuroba se giró hacia ellos y todos se callaron de repente, aunque seguían sonriendo intentando aguantarse esa risa.

* * *

La calle estaba silenciosa y empezaba a hacer frío. Conan Edogawa andaba acompañado por Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko que volvían de casa del doctor Agasa. Las nubes grises tapaban las estrellas y la luna del cielo oscuro de la noche. Los cuatro estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, algo raro en todos ellos excepto por el encogido detective. De repente, la chica hizo una exclamación como si se hubiera acordado de algo, entonces. 

- ¿Qué ocurre Ayumi? –preguntó Genta

- ¿No les hemos preguntado a Yuzo y a Maki si quieren formar parte de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives? –dijo la chica mirando a Conan.

- Quitároslo de la cabeza. –respondió Shinichi– no van a querer.

- ¿Eh? –preguntó Mitsuhiko.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Genta.

- Pues porqué no van a querer. De todas formas podéis preguntarlo, pero…

- ¿Pero? –preguntaron los tres mirando a Conan

- Pero si no quieren, por favor, no les presionéis ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Edogawa con una sonrisa.

- De… de acuerdo –respondieron los tres.

- Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos a aquí –dijo una voz a su espalda– _Cool Boy_.

Shinichi se había quedado sin respiración. Miraba a los chicos con terror a los ojos. Conocía esa voz fría lo suficiente como para saber lo que quería en aquellos momentos. Poco a poco, se giró para ver a una mujer de pelo rubio y largo que ponía la cara muy cerca de la altura de la suya.

- ¿Conan? –preguntó Ayumi a su compañero.

- Chicos, podéis iros, yo tengo que hablar con esa señora, lo siento. Nos vemos el lunes. –dijo en forma de despedida.

Los chicos en contra de su voluntad hicieron caso al detective y se alejaron lentamente. El detective miró de arriba abajo a la famosa actriz Chris Venyard que se lo miraba con una sonrisa burleta. La mujer se incorporó y empezó a andar en dirección contraria a la que iba. Conan la siguió siguiendo su camino. Andaban unos metros, pero la mujer, no le decía nada. El detective estaba empezando a impacientarse y eso le hacía sentir muy incómodo sobretodo sabiendo quién era ella.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico.

- ¿Sabes que están a punto de descubrirte a ti y a Sherry? –dijo la joven actriz sin siquiera mirar a Shinichi.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo sin sorprenderse el detective encogido.

- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Dónde están el detective Heiji Hattori y el ladrón Kaito Kid a quiénes también les dimos el veneno? –preguntó Vermouth.

- No tengo ni idea –mintió el niño.

- Sabes que no está bien mentir y tú lo haces continuamente, Kudo, me sorprendes cada vez más. –dijo la chica parándose– Sabes, no deberíais armar tanto jaleo al medio de la calle sin haber cambiado vuestras verdaderas caras. No podemos matarte a ti, pero tenemos obligatorio matar a Sherry y ahora tendremos que matar al ladrón y al otro detective. Preferiría que no te metieras en medio, por favor.

El detective se situó delante de ella. Las nubes empezaron a dejar caer unas pequeñas bolitas de nieve blanca y fría. La actriz asesina sacó un paraguas de su bolso, lo abrió y volvió a poner su cara a la altura de la cara del pequeño detective.

- ¿Lo harás por mí? –preguntó Vermouth– no podemos matarte y te estás metiendo en una buena.

- Lo haré si me dices por qué no podéis matarme a mí ni a Ran. –respondió Shinichi.

-_A secret makes a woman, woman_, Kudo, ya lo sabes.

- Como tú quieras. Tendréis que pasar por encima de mí cadáver antes de tocarles el pelo a cualquiera de los demás. Y ni se os ocurra hacerle nada a Ran o lo lamentaréis.

Después de decir aquello, el detective se giró y se fue caminando tranquilamente dirección hacia su "casa". La mujer lo miraba preocupada como se iba y como giraba la esquina. Entonces se giró y se fue con una sonrisa triste mientras decía:

- No soy yo la que incumple las normas, detective, sino Gin. Pasaremos claramente por encima de tú cadáver en cuanto todo se descubra.

Tres personas habían contemplado la escena con terror. Nunca hubieran creído que eso fuera real, un niño hablando como un adulto sobre su muerte y la muerte de otros chicos, una mujer hablando de matar al chico y a los otros mencionados. Los tres se miraron con preocupación. Y se fueron hacia su casa con los pensamientos en lo sucedido.

* * *

Cuando Conan llegó a la oficina de Kogoro "el durmiente" vio de nuevo la escena de todos los días en que nadie cambiaba. Kogoro hacía su papel de durmiente en el escritorio con la tele encendida y con la mona de las cervezas en la mano. Ran limpiaba los desastres de bolsas y latas vacías quejándose sin ser escuchada. De repente se dio cuenta de que el pequeño había regresado a casa. Le sonrió. 

- Conan, ya has vuelto ¿qué tal el día? –preguntó la chica mirando todo el desastre que aún le quedaba por limpiar.

- Bien. –respondió– ¿Y a ti? –preguntó a la chica.

- Como nunca. –de repente se quedó pensativa y miró al pequeño con preocupación, él lo notó.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ran? –preguntó el chico.

- No, nada. –mintió la chica– ¿quieres cenar? –preguntó.

- Ran ¿qué ocurre? –le volvió a preguntar.

La chica se quedó pensativa de nuevo y miró al pequeño.

- Hoy me ha llamado Kazuha. –dijo– Heiji no ha aparecido desde el día en que se fueron al Tropical Land. Y no la ha llamado, aún.

El pequeño detective de fijó en la pequeña batalla que tenían los pensamientos de Ran en ese momento.

- Allí es donde desapareció Shinichi. –continuó notando como sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar– no se... no se si sería mejor avisarla o… temo que lo que tiene Shinichi no son casos, sino peligros.

_Ran_…_ no estoy en peligro, de verdad que no lo estoy_.

La chica lo miró más fijamente aún. El chico parecía sentirse un poco incómodo. Ella le sonrió y se fue para la otra habitación.

- Enseguida te preparo la cena. –le anunció la chica.

- La verdad es que ya cené en casa del doctor Agasa. –mintió el pequeño detective aún pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Ran.

- ¿A si? –preguntó– entonces ¿nos vamos a dormir?

- Sí. –respondió– mañana el tío Kogoro tiene que resolver un caso ¿verdad?

- Sí.

Conan apagó el televisor. Los dos se fueron de la oficina. La chica cerró las luces y la puerta silenciosamente dejando a su padre estirado encima de la mesa en total silencio (excepto por sus ronquidos). Cuando hubieron subido en el segundo piso los dos se fueron cada cual en su habitación. El chico enseguida salió y se fue a tomar un baño. Continuaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Ran. Cuando salió de allí, no pudo evitar oír aquello que tanto odiaba. Aquellos pequeños sollozos que odiaba tanto escuchar. Aquello que tanta tristeza le daba. Podía resolver los casos más difíciles del mundo, pero no era capaz de hacer feliz a la persona que más amaba. Cada vez que escuchaba aquello su tristeza aumentaba por momentos, se sentía tan inútil. Se sentía tan estúpido. No podía perdonarse nada cada vez que la oía a llorar. Entró en la habitación y vio a la chica estirada en su cama. Con una foto en la mano mirándola y llorando. Cada vez que veía una lágrima caerle por sus mejillas, el corazón se le encogía poco a poco. La chica lo miró, se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas.

- Kazuha… –dijo con la voz medio rota– Kazuha… me dijo… me dijo… que tú fuiste ahí. Que le prometiste que… le dirías a Heiji que la llamara. Él lo hizo. Se le disculpó de mil maneras… sus… sus padres están muy preocupados por si le ocurrió algo.

- Ran, yo…

- ¿Sabes algo, Conan? –preguntó la chica antes de que él pudiera hablar– ¿Sabes algo de Heiji y… y de Shinichi?

El niño miró a la ventana como caían los pequeños copos de nieve. Lentamente. Silenciosos. Frías. _Eso es_. Pensó. _Tengo que mantenerme frío como si nada_.

- No, no se nada, Ran. –respondió sin mirarla siquiera.

- Conan, si sabes algo, por favor, dímelo. –le pidió la chica.

_No me pidas eso, Ran_. _No puedo decirte nada, aún_._ No puedo ponerte más en peligro, de lo que te he puesto hasta ahora_. El chico la miró de nuevo. Sus lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas. El chico pensaba rápido en como responder, pero… cada vez se le hacía más difícil mentirle.

- ¿Por qué no le llamas y se lo preguntas a él? –preguntó.

_Pero que dices, estúpido, aún con tu voz y hablando por teléfono no vas a poder mentirle si la oyes siquiera sollozar_.

- Quiero decir…

- Ya lo he hecho, Conan. –dijo la chica sorprendiendo cada vez más al pequeño detective– no me ha respondido.

- ¿Lo has hecho? –preguntó con voz inocente Shinichi.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar la foto y miró hacia la ventana. La nieve la hacía sentir tan pacífica, tan débil, tan sola… volvió a mirar a Conan. Sus ojos estaban tristes y extraños.

- Me da… –dijo la chica volviendo a sollozar de nuevo– me da miedo que le haya ocurrido algo. No se… no se si voy a hacer bien en avisar a Kazuha. Está en peligro, lo presiento, pero… Shinichi… él… él no me mentiría ¿verdad Conan?

El chico no sabía que responder. La miró. Ella volvía a tener los ojos fijos en esa nieve tan blanca como la luna que tapaban las nubes, tan silenciosa como la habitación en la que estaban, tan fría…

- Claro –respondió con una sonrisa triste.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos que madrugar para ir a ver al cliente de papá. –dijo la chica.

- Sí. Buenas noches, Ran.

El chico se fue de la habitación de ella cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se apoyó en ella cabizbajo. _A mí no me engañas, Ran_. _Se que quieres estar sola_. _Que quieres aliviar tu dolor con esta maldita soledad que solo te da esa tristeza_. Entró en su habitación y cogió su teléfono de encima de la cama. Lo miró. Una llamada perdida. Era Ran. Como si de otra persona se tratara, cogió el teléfono y marcó esos números que tan bien se conocía. Miró hacia la ventana la nieve caía tranquilamente, sin prisa alguna. Cogió su pajarita que cambia la voz y descolgó el teléfono. Se lo puso a la oreja y escuchó esos pitidos.

En la otra habitación, la chica oía vibrar su teléfono. Miró en la pantalla. Se secó las lágrimas y descolgó. Mirando la nieve que caía detrás de la ventana, respondió:

- ¿Shi… Shinichi? –preguntó.

- Ran ¿cómo estás? –preguntó el chico.

- ¡Idiota! –le gritó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué no respondiste? –preguntó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa triste y sola.

- Estaba en el baño, mujer, no lo oí. –respondió el detective.

La chica calló. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar que continuaran cayendo esas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la voz de Shinichi al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hace mucho que no hablaba contigo, Shinichi –respondió sin poder evitar esas malditas lágrimas– ¿por qué no me llamabas?

- Cada día termino tarde y me levanto temprano, no quiero molestarte. –mintió.

- Mientes –afirmó la chica.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

- ¿Cuándo…¿Cuándo vas a volver, Shinichi? –preguntó de nuevo la chica.

- Aún no lo sé, Ran. –respondió él.

_¿Por qué¿Por qué cada vez que te llamo me preguntas lo mismo?_ Pensó. _Sabes que no puedo responderte a eso. Pero aún así lo intentas. Aún… aún estoy esperando este día en que pueda responderte alegremente: hoy._

- ¿Tú…? –preguntó de nuevo la chica– ¿tú qué harías?

- ¿En qué?

- Heiji… Heiji ha desaparecido… me parece que está en peligro… –respondió ella sollozando de nuevo– no se… no se que decirle a Kazuha… cuando… cuando me llamó estaba llorando.

_Otro corazón triste por mi culpa_. Pensó. Quizás debería entregarse a esos malditos hombres de una vez y callar la boca para que todos pudieran seguir con su vida. Aún no entendía muy bien los motivos de Kuroba, pero Hattori… Hattori se metió en esto porqué por un descuido suyo le descubrió.

- No se lo digas. –respondió él– estoy… estoy completamente seguro de que tiene sus motivos por no haberle dicho alguna cosa aún. Intentaré hablar con él para que pueda llamarla ¿de acuerdo?

La chica afirmó.

- Shinichi…

- ¿Si?

- Si tú… si tú estuvieras… nada, da igual…

- Dime, Ran.

- Te voy a parecer una idiota.

- No, dímelo, Ran.

- Si tú… estuvieras… estuvieras en peligro… me… ¿me lo dirías? –preguntó la chica.

El chico no respondió. _¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Piensa, rápido._

- Sí. –mintió de nuevo.

Los dos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

- Cuando sepas que vas a volver ¿me lo dirás?

- Serás la primera en saberlo, Ran.

- Te hecho de menos, Shinichi –dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa amplia.

- Yo también hecho en falta tu cara de boba –dijo el detective medio riendo.

- ¿Cómo que cara de boba? –Ran se hizo la ofendida.

Los dos estallaron a reír. No sabían cuanto podrían estar así, riendo, disimulando… mintiéndose el uno al otro… esperándose a su mutua llegada… a poder decirse cuanto se quieren…

* * *

(1): En Japón madre lo dicen Okasan y al querer disimular, he querido que se pareciera al japonés.

* * *

**No me maten... XD aunque tengo que reconocer que me he divertido mucho con esa escena de Hattori y Kuroba, no podia parar de imaginarme el anime... XDDDD. en un principio quería solo que les golpeara, pero estaban cara a cara a tan solo "dos centímetros" el uno del otro y no podía evitarlo de ninguna manera que se dieran (aunque podría haber hecho que solo se golpearan en la cabeza...)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me divirtió a mi al escribirlo...**

**se despide:**

**Shihoran**

**Mata ne!!!!**


	3. 03 ¿Dónde están los tres?

**¡¡Cuánto tiempo!!**

**Hacia mucho que no me pasaba por aquí a renover mis pequeñas historias...**

**Les doy las gracias a Arual17, anzu brief y a tantei lena-haruno por sus reviews y espero que más gente se anime a dejar las opiniones de mi fanfic.****(Detective Conan no me pertenece yo solo utilizo un poco de este manganime para poder crear una historia.)**

**Bueno, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo del fanfic que espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Mata ne!!**

* * *

_- Cuando sepas que vas a volver, ¿me lo dirás_

_- Cuando sepas que vas a volver, ¿me lo dirás?_

_- Serás la primera en saberlo, Ran._

_- Te hecho de menos, Shinichi –dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa amplia._

_- Yo también hecho en falta tu cara de boba –dijo el detective medio riendo._

_- ¿Cómo que cara de boba? –Ran se hizo la ofendida._

_Los dos estallaron a reír. No sabían cuanto podrían estar así, riendo, disimulando… mintiéndose el uno al otro… esperándose a su mutua llegada… a poder decirse cuanto se quieren…_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ran y Conan ya estaban levantados, mientras que Kogoro continuaba con sus prisas de levantarse tarde. En cinco minutos el taxi estaría a su puerta. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el sofá de la oficina esperando a que Kogoro terminara.

El taxi llegó y Kogoro había terminado en ese mismo instante de arreglarse. Subieron al vehículo y se fueron hacia su destino.

* * *

Alguien llamó al timbre de la casa. Un hombre fue a abrir la puerta. Les dio paso a las chicas jóvenes señalándoles las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. La chica continuaba estirada en su cama. Era sábado no quería salir. Sus amigas llamaron a la puerta. Ella abrió esos ojos verdes, un poco rojos de tanto llorar. No sabia porqué se sentía tan sola en aquellos momentos. Quizás porqué estaba en una habitación totalmente a oscuras sin nadie a su lado. Quizás porqué él se había ido. Lo había llamado tantas veces. Pero siempre era lo mismo: "el teléfono al que usted llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor,…" ahí siempre terminaba la llamada.

- Kazuha, abre, por favor. –dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Dejadme! –gritó– ¡Largaos!

- Kazuha, por favor… –empezaron a decir.

- ¡He dicho que os larguéis! –volvió a gritar.

Instintivamente cogió el teléfono móvil. Volvió a marcar el número que tanto se había aprendido y volvió a descolgar. La misma respuesta. Empezaba a sentir que realmente él estaba en peligro. No sabía porqué, pero tenía una sensación extraña desde que él la llamó en Tropical Land.

* * *

Los tres llegaron a su destino. Se bajaron del taxi y llamaron al timbre de la casa. Rápidamente, una mujer les abrió la puerta. Estaba acompañada de un hombre grande con bigote y pelos blancos y de una chica joven que se parecía mucho a Ran. Cuando todos estaban dentro, la joven se fijo en todos ellos.

- Tú eres… –empezó a decir señalando al pequeño Conan.

- Ah, lo siento –respondió el pequeño– no me presenté la otra vez. Soy Conan Edogawa.

- ¿Los conoces, Conan? –preguntó Ran.

- Sí, estaban en Tropical Land. Si no me equivoco quien ha desaparecido es un chico de la misma edad que Heiji y Shinichi. –dijo el detective encogido.

- ¿Sabes de qué va el caso si ni yo lo sé? –preguntó Kogoro.

El chico medio rió. La joven se arrodillo delante de Conan y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Kaito? –preguntó un poco preocupada.

- No. –mintió Shinichi.

Todos estaban esperando que continuase la frase. Al chico le sonó el teléfono móvil.

- Pe… perdonad un momento. –dijo el pequeño intentando escaquearse. Descolgó– ¿Sí? ¿Diga?

- ¡Kudo! –le gritaron a la oreja.

Por mala suerte todos los que estaban a su lado lo oyeron.

- Ese es… –dijo la joven que se parecía a Ran.

_Glups…__ todos se han dado cuenta. Y ahora, ¿qué hago?_

- Pero ¿qué dices Maki? –le gritó al teléfono– ¿es que quieres dejarme sordo? –dijo inocentemente.

- Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó el ladrón desde el otro lado del teléfono– Oye, ¿puedes hablar?

- Eso se pregunta antes de decir el nombre, ¿no? –respondió sin pensar.

- Es verdad, lo siento. –dijo el ladrón- necesito que nadie esté a tu lado y escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

- Es un poco difícil si estas en ese mismo instante en tu casa. –respondió ingeniosamente.

- ¿En serio? –se sorprendió Kuroba- ¿Y tu que haces en mi casa?

- Oye, no es mi culpa que se te hayan encogido las neuronas, imbécil. –grito Kudo de malhumor en el auricular del teléfono.

- Oye…

Ya no escuchó más. Colgó el teléfono y lo cerró para que no volvieran a llamarle.

- ¿Quién es ese Maki, Conan? –preguntó Ran justo después de colgarle el teléfono a Kaito.

- Es mi primo. –respondió el inocente niño– el chico al que estaban interrogando el inspector Nakamori.

- ¿Tú primo? –preguntó Kogoro.

- Sí, se llama Maki Lupin, es un verdadero ladronzuelo, tiene mi edad. –dijo con media sonrisa.

- Bien, y ¿de qué va el caso? –preguntó Kogoro a los aún desconocidos.

- Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos, estaremos más cómodos. –dijo la mujer.

- Por cierto, yo soy Aoko Nakamori –dijo la joven en forma de presentación.

- ¿Nakamori? –preguntó Kogoro.

- Soy hija del inspector Ginsou Nakamori. Ellos son Ji y la madre de Kaito.

- Yo soy Ran y él es mi padre, Kogoro. Ese chico vive en nuestra casa por una temporada es Conan.

Kogoro, Ran y Conan se sentaron al sofá. Los tres esperaban a que alguno de ellos empezara a decir cualquier cosa.

- Esto… –empezó a decir Kogoro

- Quiero que encuentre a mi hijo. –dijo la señora Kuroba rápidamente.

- Su hijo, es… –decía Kogoro como si intentara recordar algo que no aprendió nunca.

- Es muy parecido a Shinichi. –comentó el niño de gafas que tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y estaba muy bien apoyado en el sofá.

- ¿A Shinichi? –preguntó Ran como sorprendida.

El chico se incorporó rápidamente y miró a Ran.

- ¿Es que he dicho eso en voz alta? –preguntó.

Todos le afirmaron con la cabeza. _Glups._

- ¿Y cómo sabes tu que se parece a otro chico? –preguntó Aoko.

- Es que lo vi cuando fuimos a buscar a Heiji, estaba hablando con él –mintió Shinichi con cara inocente.

- ¿Tenéis una foto? –preguntó Ran.

La madre de Kaito se la dio.

- Ese chico… –murmuró Ran– …es el que vi hace tiempo en Shibuya.

- Te dije que era clavadito a Shinichi –comentó Conan de nuevo en voz alta.

- Lo he visto en otro sitio, pero no me acuerdo… –susurró ella.

_Glups. Si se acuerda de haberlo visto en forma de Kaito Kid estamos perdidos. _pensó Conan.

- Bueno, lo que está claro es que no lo vamos a encontrar aquí sentados, ¿verdad Kogoro? –dijo Kudo inocentemente.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Ya lo buscamos en todos los lugares que se nos ocurrió, pero, no lo encontramos. Además estamos un poco preocupados. Nunca antes había fallado al trabajo y ahora…

_Ellos lo saben. Así me voy a ahorrar muchos problemas.__ Espera. Puede que no todos lo sepan. Esa chica… me parece que… es la hija de Nakamori, no creo que Kuroba sea tan burro de decírselo a su hija…_

- En el trabajo si que es un verdadero problema –susurró Ji sin que nadie le oyera.

- Vamos a intentar buscarlo de nuevo. –dijo Kogoro- intentemos buscar en los lugares en donde seguro no debería estar… puede que así…

- Tampoco. – respondió Aoko– Le busqué… pero no encontramos nada ni yo ni los policías.

- Lo que más nos preocupa es que ni siquiera nos dijera nada. –dijo Ji con cara preocupada.

- A… a mi… a mi si me dijo… –dijo su madre en un susurro– me pidió… me pidió que me fuera de la casa un día y que luego me llamaría y me lo contaría todo. Pero… no ha vuelto a llamar…

- ¿Qué se fuera de casa? –preguntó Kogoro sorprendido.

_Glups… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora se tiene que acordar de esto?_. Su cara afirmaba su terror en pensar que Ran o Aoko se dieran cuenta de las casualidades que había allí. _Tengo que pensar en algo antes que le digan que desapareció persiguiendo a los mismos hombres de negro. Piensa, Kudo, piensa. No es tan difícil… nada, no se me ocurre nada…_

- Este chico si es inteligente –murmuró Kogoro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo Ran con tono enfadado.

- Pues… pues que…

- No se llevó nada… –dijo la madre de Kaito.

- Vaya… y… no se acuerdan de nada más… nada que les llame la atención… el lugar en donde desapareció, por ejemplo…

**Paf****f**. Todo el mundo miró al pequeño que se había deslizado por el sofá y había terminado al suelo.

- Lo… lo siento… –rió un poco Conan volviendo a sentarse.

Unos ojos ya no dejaban de mirarlo dijeran lo que dijeran las otras personas que allí había. Shinichi se percató al instante de que Ji no dejaba de mirarlo. Intentó escabullir su fija mirada y concentrarse en la conversación, pero no lo consiguió.

- Bueno, empecemos por allí, entonces. –dijo Kogoro levantándose– si descubro algo os lo haré saber enseguida.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. –se levantaron Aoko y la madre de Kaito acompañando a Ran y a Kogoro hacia la puerta.

- Conan, vamos –dijo Ran.

- Sí. –respondió.

El pequeño se levantó y fijo su mirada en el mayordomo Ji que desde hacia tanto rato lo miraba con cara interrogativa.

- Entonces tu… –empezó diciendo el mayordomo.

- Solo puedo decirte que está bien. –dijo Kudo bajando la mirada y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta– pero no creo que por mucho. –se giró y lo miró fijamente– tenéis que largaros de aquí. Este sitio no es muy seguro desde el incidente. –se volteó y se fue hacia la puertecilla del patio en donde le esperaban Kogoro y Ran y en donde la madre de Kaito y Aoko les despedían.

- Venga, vamos, Conan… -dijo Ran un poco triste.

_Kuroba, me debes una._ Pensó Kudo para sus adentros. _Ahora si que no vamos a parar esto. Todo el mundo va a averiguarlo y antes de que suceda, quisiera poder detenerlos de una maldita vez._

- Pero si sois Ran y Conan –se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

- Profesora Jodie. –dijo Ran al girarse para mirarla.

- Santemillion –murmuró Kudo– justo en el momento oportuno, como siempre.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? –preguntó la profesora mirando fijamente a Shinichi como si nunca se lo hubieran presentado.

- Un caso de mi padre… –dijo Ran– Usted lo sabe todo, claro –dijo Ran como si se acordara de repente– ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

- Claro. –dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Ahora si que te mato Kuroba. –susurró Shinichi sin percatarse de que Aoko lo había oído– Kogoro tengo que hacer una cosa. En seguida estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, pero ven rápido, tenemos que volver a casa y empezar la búsqueda.

- Sí.

Se alejó corriendo de allí sin percatarse de que le seguían.

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonaba con insistencia. No habían dejado de llamar en ningún momento desde que empezaron, sin ningún segundo de descanso. El pequeño Maki abrió la puerta y miró quién era poniendo la mirada de sus ojos a la altura de su misma cara.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó malhumorado– Ni el doctor Agase ni Haibara están.

- Bueno… –dijo Genta– no veníamos por ellos venimos por hablar con los primos de Conan.

**Paff**. Mitsuhiko le había dado un codazo en el estomago. El chico siempre había dicho las cosas sin pensar.

- Tenemos que irnos Kuroba –dijo Yuzo apareciendo detrás de Maki con cara de malhumor– este maldito no coge el teléfono. Tenemos que irnos ahora aunque puede que lo hayan descubierto ya… y entonces…

- ¡Oye! –gritó Kaito aún agarrado en el pomo de la puerta mirándolo– mira quién ha venido.

- Chicos… ¿qué…? ¿qué hacéis a aquí? –se sorprendió Heiji quien aún no había visto a los tres chicos de la liga juvenil de detectives– Agase y Haibara no están, ya lo sabéis.

- No venimos por ellos, sino a hablar con vosotros. –dijo Ayumi animada.

- Y ¿por qué queréis hablar de Conan? ¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó Kaito con cara de fastidio cogiendo el móvil a Heiji y marcando de nuevo los números que habían intentado localizar hacía un buen rato.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto medio riendo Mitsuhiko.

Kuroba señaló a Genta y les dejó entrar mientras se ponía el auricular del móvil a la oreja.

- Porqué alguien quiere matarlo.

- Eso no es nada nuevo –dijo en un murmuro Kaito sin pensar en lo que decía mientras Heiji hacía parecer que se había sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada nuevo? –preguntó Ayumi.

_Vaya._ Pensó Kuroba con el auricular en la oreja.

- Eso de que el teléfono se te avería no es nada nuevo. –dijo haciendo parecer que hablaba por el móvil– deberías empezar en pensar en cambiártelo.

- ¿Diga? –respondió una voz al otro lado.

- Venga Ku… Ku… puedes hablar ¿ya?

- ¿Quién es Kuku? –preguntó Mitsuhiko a Yuzo.

- Es un amigo nuestro del colegio al que íbamos antes de venir aquí. –dijo Heiji sin pensar.

- ¿Kuku? –preguntó Genta

-Sí, en realidad se llama Kukura. –mintió.

- ¿Cómo que tengo que llamar a Ji? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –gritó Kuroba que al acto se percató de que todos lo miraban– pero… ¿cómo se te ocurre?... ¿Cómo que es para que no se preocupen más?... oye, déjalo no voy a llamar a… y aún menos a Ao… un momento, esta voz… oye Kudo, ¿con quién…? A… A… Aoko…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que dejen reviews.**

**¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!!**

**Se despide:**

**Shihoran.**


	4. 04 ¿Shinichi cogido?

**¡¡Buenas!! ¡¡Aquí Shihoran!!**

**Primero agradezco a todos los lectores que me lean y espero que todos me dejen reviews**

**Agradezco los reviews de arual17, tantei lena-haruno y Kaitou-kidda quienes me animaron a continuar con mi fic**

**Muchas gracias**

**Pues nada, que les dejo que leean el episodio.**

**Shihoran**

* * *

_Será posible… ese crío no hace más que liar la trama… ¿por qué tenía que responder Aoko al teléfono ahora?_

* * *

De repente colgó el teléfono y lo tiró a Heiji.

- Oye, oye, ¿pudiste hablar con él? –preguntó Yuzo.

- Claro que no. Se puso Aoko al teléfono. ¿qué es lo que estará haciendo ese aún en mi casa? –preguntó.

- Un momento… ¡¿entonces no se lo has dicho?! –preguntó Hattori desesperado– ¡¿Eres idiota?!

- ¡Oye! ¡Vas a hablar tu con ella! ¡Qué puede reconocer mi voz y entonces estará…!

- ¡Chicos! –dijo una voz de niña entrando en la casa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó un hombre.

Los dos se giraron a ver el doctor Agase con Haibara y vieron que aún estaban con los tres mocosos de la liga juvenil de detectives.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar el doctor– ¿lo habéis avisado? –añadió viendo que Heiji aún mantenía cogido el teléfono.

- No. –respondió el ladrón encogido.

- Ese imbécil colgó antes de decírselo. –añadió el detective.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! –preguntó gritando de nuevo Kuroba– ¡¿Quieres que se lo diga a Aoko?! ¡Sí, seria una conversación muy interesante! ¡Oye! ¡Dile al niño al que le has cogido el teléfono que está en peligro!

- ¡¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?!

Todo el mundo mantuvo el silencio. Nadie había visto así a Haibara. Estaba temblando y tenía miedo.

- Hai… Haibara…

- Maldita sea, ¡tan solo pensáis en vosotros! ¿Y Kudo? ¿Eh? ¿Y Kudo? ¡A soportado más tiempo que vosotros todo esto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hacéroslo como queráis, pero como lo maten os vais a enterar de cómo puedo ser yo! ¡Llamadle de una maldita vez y avisadle! –dicho esto se fue hacia la puerta y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

Corría y corría aunque no sabía hacia donde tenía que ir.

* * *

- ¡Oye! ¡Kaito! –la chica colgó el teléfono y se lo quedó mirando– ¿Pero qué le pasa a este?

- Devuélvemelo, Aoko, por favor.

- ¿No dijiste que no sabías nada de Kaito? –preguntó Nakamori con posado de enfado– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El chico empezó a retroceder poco a poco asustado. La chica se giró justo para ver un coche negro un poco antiguo que doblaba la esquina y se perdía. Cuando se dio cuenta, el crío había desaparecido de su lado. Giró y se dirigió corriendo hacia la casa de Kuroba para encontrarse con la chica Mouri y su padre que estaban esperando al regreso del pequeño, y una mujer que hablaba con la madre de Kaito y Ji. Se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nakamori? –preguntó Ran viéndola que había corrido muy deprisa.

- Esto… Conan no ha vuelto por aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica.

- No, le estamos esperando. –dijo Kogoro– Un momento. ¿No estabas tú con él?

- Sí pero me giré un momento y había desaparecido. –respondió mirando a todos lados– Será posible. Ahora que lo había localizado va y me cuelga y encima el crío desaparece.

- Un momento… ¿ese teléfono? –dijo Ran mirándolo.

- Es de Conan. Estaba hablando con Kaito por el teléfono. –dijo Nakamori un poco avergonzada– Toma. Devuélveselo.

- Ese no es el de Conan. –dijo Ran– Es parecido, pero el suyo lleva una pelota de fútbol.

- No puede ser. –dijo Santemillion que había estado escuchándolo todo– ¿Se ha ido dejando ESE teléfono atrás? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha visto?

- ¿Cómo que…? –preguntó Aoko– Pues un coche…

- …antiguo y negro –dijeron Sentemillion y Aoko a la vez.

- ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Nakamori– Por cierto… ¿quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Jodie Santemillion soy una simple profesora de inglés.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ese coche negro, profesora Jodie? –preguntó Ran.

- Esto no te lo puedo contar… –dijo Santemillion– Ya sabes mucho sobre esto y entonces podrían matarte de nuevo… –murmuró sin que nadie la oyera.

- No entiendo. ¿Se ha escapado de ellos o como mínimo lo ha intentado y nosotros aún estamos aquí, Jodie? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La agente del FBI se giró para ver a su compañero.

- ¡Tú! –se asombró Ran– tú también eres del FBI.

- Oh vaya me parece que no hacen falta presentaciones. –dijo Santemillion.

- Soy Suichi Akai, Ángel. –dijo él.

- ¡Oye! –exclamó Santemillion.

- ¿Qué es eso de Ángel? ¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo me llama así? –preguntó Ran.

- ¿Todo el mundo? –preguntó Jodie.

- Sí. Ya sabes. Ataide, tú, el señor Akai, Eisuke…

- Un momento –dijo Akai– ¿Eisuke? ¿Eisuke Hondo?

- Sí. ¿Se conocen? –preguntó la chica Mouri.

- Ran, sobre lo que hablamos antes… precisamente este es uno de los que lo están prohibiendo.

Aoko miró el reloj. Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que había oído la voz de Kaito por el otro lado del teléfono. Se lo quedó mirando. El teléfono sonó y cayó al suelo. Del asombro todo el mundo vio como la asustada Aoko recogía de nuevo el teléfono de Shinichi y miraba en la pantalla.

- Perdonen un momento. –descolgó el teléfono y sin siquiera escuchar quién era gritó–: ¡¿se puede saber qué te pasa Kaito?! ¡¿Por qué me colgaste?!

- ¡¿Cómo que Kaito?! –dijo otra voz al otro lado del teléfono– ¡¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué haces con mi móvil?!

- Ese es… Shinichi –dijo Ran.

- ¿Será posible? –dijo Aoko– ni caso. Este continúa intentando engañarme. –dijo pasándole el teléfono a Ran– Ese es el teléfono de Conan, estoy segura.

- ¿Shinichi? –respondió Ran al teléfono.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –se oyó otro chico al otro lado del teléfono– ¿Y ahora qué haces, Kudo?

* * *

­Shinichi le había pasado el teléfono y la pajarita para cambiar la voz a Hattori quienes estaban en el coche del doctor Agase.

- …¿Heiji? ¿Eres tú? –pidió la chica por el otro lado del teléfono.

- Será posible… Sí, soy yo –dijo poniéndose el teléfono a la oreja.

- ¿Quieres empezar a asustar a Aoko? –preguntó Kaito a Conan quién estaba entrando en el coche.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –dijo Kudo con voz baja– ¿Quieres meterla a ella también en un buen lío?

- Por cierto… ¡¿serás idiota?! –gritó– ¡¿cómo se te ocurre…?!

- ¡Callaros! –gritó Heiji– ¡No puedo escuchar si armáis tanto jaleo! Dime, Ran, te escucho… –dijo de nuevo al teléfono– …claro que quiero, pero… sí… sí… lo siento en seguida se lo digo… sí… claro… lo haré… hasta luego… –colgó– De parte de Ran que te devolverá el teléfono en mano.

- Entonces voy a necesitar uno nuevo… –dijo entre risas Kudo– Por cierto, Agase, ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó al doctor que conducía su viejo coche.

- Hasta casa. –dijo el doctor Agase– Hace poco oí en las noticias que… espera… puede que lo estén dando ahora.

…_en cuanto al caso Kudo. La policía continúa sin tener ni una sola pista de dónde puede estar. No han podido encontrar ni una pista aunque haya alguien que diga que un conocido esté recibiendo sus llamadas. Repetimos de nuevo esa cinta que recibieron en las noticias Nichiuri: _-Hemos matado al detective Shinichi Kudo. Este es un aviso por todos los agentes que estén metidos en este maldito caso…

- Me parece que aún estoy vivo, ¿no os lo parece? –preguntó Shinichi.

…_desde hace más de un año, nadie sabe nada sobre el detective estudiante de secundaria. Nuevas fuentes policiales nos han continuado informando sobre ese caso en el que toda la policía de Tokio está metida. El detective sorprendentemente ha ido resolviendo pequeños casos, pero sin una infiltración íntegra en todos ellos…_

- ¿Cómo…? –se sorprendió Shinichi.

- Oye, deja escuchar.

… _según fuentes de la policía, hace más de un mes que no da señales de vida en ninguno de esos casos y parece ser que nadie ha denunciado su desaparición. Otra noticia que podría tener relación es la carta que enviaron a todos los periódicos: _­- Citamos a todos los detectives, agentes de policía y demás que se encuentren de aquí a una semana en las afueras de Tokio en una gran mansión _y la firman los: _Men in Black_…_

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó Shinichi– ¿Y vosotros lo sabíais todo?

- Claro que sí, pero aún no hemos podido contártelo por qué dos idiotas se estaban peleando por haber colgado el teléfono a alguien –dijo Miyano que había estado callada durante todo el rato. Aunque esto de los _Men in Black_ es nuevo.

- Bueno, bueno, vamos a discutirlo en casa con un té y vamos a saber que es lo que podemos hacer más correcto.

- No creo que haya demasiado tiempo, doctor Agase. –dijo Shinichi– ayer, cuando me fui hacia casa de Ran me encontré con _Vermouth_ quiere matarlos a ellos a toda costa y si yo me meto en medio entonces también me van a matar a mi.

- Un momento, ¿no te fuiste con los de la liga de detectives? –preguntó Heiji.

- Sí, pero nos despedimos –dijo Kudo extrañado por la reacción de su amigo.

- Es que hoy han venido en la casa del doctor cuando ellos no estaban y han comentado no se qué de ti y tu muerte. –informó Kuroba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces creéis que podrían haber oído la conversación de ayer? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Sí es así esto es malo. Les estamos poniendo en peligro. Lo mejor seria desaparecer de verdad. –dijo Shiho un poco preocupada.

- Sí –dijo Shinichi– puede que sea lo mejor.

- Un momento. Estáis hablando de hacer desaparecer a unos niños. –observó el doctor Agase– Shinichi piensa en Ran en el primer día que te vio cómo Conan. Y tú, Haibara, piensa en Ayumi, insistió en que te hicieras su amiga. Les vais a destrozar a todos si desaparecéis de repente.

- No si lo hacemos de manera inteligente. –dijo Hattori– puede que tengáis razón, pero no sé si os habéis acordado que Haibara ya acabó…

- ¡Es verdad! –exclamó la chica– ¡me olvidé por completo! ¡Nos dejamos la APTX cerca del fuego encendido! ¡Agase rápido!

- Sí. –dijo pisando fuerte el acelerador aunque ese coche no corriera demasiado.

* * *

En otro lugar un poquito lejos de allí a un hombre su estómago empezaba a hacer un ruido espantoso:

- ¡¿En dónde se ha metido ese mocoso?! –se desesperaba Kogoro quién tenía una hambre de mil demonios.

* * *

**Ese resultado no es exacto al que esperaba por qué en un principio contaba con él secuestro de Shinichi antes que Aoko viera el coche de Gin, pero aún así me quedé satisfecha (aunque no creo que este sea el mejor episodio que he hecho).**

**Una vez más pido que me dejen reviews dandome vuestra magnífica opinión sobre como mejorar**

**Grácias por leerlo**

**Shihoran**


	5. 05 Niños inocentes

**Konbanwa!!**

**Cuanto tiempo! Se termina el estudio y la inspiración se va igual como vuelve cuando vuelvo a empezar. Siento la demora tan grande que he causado, pero aquí vuelvo con otro nuevo capítulo para vosotros. Espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Pero antes que eso doy las gracias a los reviews de** _**arual17**_**, _kaitou.kidda y Kaito Seishiro_ quienes me han dado animos**

**Bien, les dejo con este nuevo capitulo de APTX4869 multiple: Niños inocentes.**

* * *

_- No si lo hacemos de manera inteligente_

_- No si lo hacemos de manera inteligente. –dijo Hattori– puede que tengáis razón, pero no sé si os habéis acordado que Haibara ya acabó…_

_- ¡Es verdad! –exclamó la chica– ¡me olvidé por completo! ¡Nos dejamos la APTX cerca del fuego encendido! ¡Agase rápido!_

_- Sí. –dijo pisando fuerte el acelerador aunque ese coche no corriera demasiado._

* * *

- Oye, Haibara, ¿qué es eso de la APTX cerca del fuego encendido?

- Es que encontramos el veneno de la APTX 4869 y estábamos intentando reconocer los productos mientras hacíamos algo para comer. Nos olvidamos unas cuantas cosas por comprar al supermercado y dejamos a cargo a esos dos. Cuando volvimos estaban discutiendo porqué aún no te habían avisado y no nos acordamos de apagar el fuego –dijo medio riendo Haibara con una mano en la cabeza– vamos, vamos. Si la casa no está encendida tendremos mucha suerte –rió.

- ¿Cómo que mucha suerte? –dijo Kuroba intentando no acercarse demasiado a Haibara por si se le escapaba la mano– con los problemas que tuve para conseguirlo.

- ¿Lo conseguiste tú? –preguntó Heiji– ¡si no recuerdo mal fui yo el que te lo conseguí!

- No es verdad –gritó Kuroba– fui yo el que se lo robó a _Vodka_. Justo antes de desmayarme por el veneno le robé uno. –explicó medio riendo a Shinichi

- Un momento –intervino Shinichi– ¿teníais el veneno y no me lo habíais dicho? –se quejó– ¿Es que me estáis tomando el pelo?

- No se nos ocurriría nunca –se defendió Heiji.

- Tienes demasiado para tomar –añadió Kaito

- Chicos, vamos, no os peleéis. –intervino el doctor Agase– Shinichi, ellos tenían que avisarte, sí, pero tú no estabas cuando se acordaron y era muy tarde para llamarte.

- Pero Agase…

- Hemos llegado, vamos. –dijo el doctor sin dejar terminar a Shinichi– Ya hablaremos de eso luego, Shini… ¿qué ocurre aquí?

Habían llegado a casa del doctor Agase, pero un montón de gente estaba delante la puerta llamando al timbre de la casa. Cuando vieron el coche se pusieron a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente eran periodistas con cámaras de video con las que empezaron a grabar el interior del coche.

- Esto no es bueno, nos están grabando. Agase tiene que hacer algo, esto puede meternos en un buen lío sobretodo si la ven a ella. –dijo Kuroba que estaba justo delante de una de esas cámaras.

- Sí. Pero si esto se pone difícil tendréis que sacarme vosotros del medio. Por cierto, ¿llamaste a Ran? –preguntó el científico a Conan.

- No, ahora lo hago. –dijo él abriendo la puerta para salir del coche.

Los otros lo imitaron. El doctor Agase se puso delante de los cuatro chicos.

- Les pido que no graben a los chicos por favor. –dijo el doctor Agase amablemente.

- ¿Es cierto que Shinichi Kudo no vive en la casa desde hace tiempo? –preguntó un periodista.

- Usted es su vecino, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto hace que no lo ve? –preguntó otro.

- Abuelo Agase, tengo hambre –dijo un Conan muy infantil.

- Oye, usted, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? –preguntó el doctor viendo a un hombre que filmaba a los cuatro niños– ¡Estos niños están en peligro y vosotros los estáis exponiendo delante de sus peores pesadillas! ¡No voy a responder ninguna de vuestras preguntas mientras sigáis grabándoles! –gritó Shinichi con la voz de Agase.

Los periodistas dejaron de acercarse a ellos e intentaron volver a preguntar cosas al doctor Agase, pero de repente no les funcionaba ninguna de las máquinas. Cosa que les hizo despistar mientras Agase y los demás entraban a la casa. Cuando las máquinas volvieron a funcionar ellos ya no estaban.

- Gracias Kaito –agradeció Shinichi.

- Tampoco esperaba que Kudo alguna vez diese las gracias al ladrón que intenta atrapar.

- ¿Estás de broma Haibara? –preguntó Kudo mirándola de reojo– Por cierto, ¿cómo está el APTX?

- Veamos… –dijo Haibara acercándose a una cazuela que olía a quemado– vaya… tendremos problemas.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez.

- Vaya, si había algo por aquí cerca se habrá mezclado. –dijo el doctor Agase que miraba por encima de Haibara– Se ha desecho el envase de la píldora.

Los tres muchachos se sentaron en el sofá a la vez haciendo un suspiro.

- Oye, pero no os desaniméis, se puede aislar y podremos encontrarlo, pero será un poco difícil, nada más. –dijo Haibara al ver el ambiente.

- Con lo que me costó conseguirla –se quejó Kaito.

- Con lo que me costó proteger al ladrón –se quejó Heiji.

- Con lo que la he esperado –se lamentó Shinichi.

- ¡¿Qué ánimos son esos?! –gritó Haibara– ¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos vamos a conseguir vencerlos! ¡Ya lo veréis!

- Me parece que no te escuchan, Ai –añadió el doctor Agase mirándolos a los tres– Venga, vamos al laboratorio a intentarlo, solo así los vamos a animar un poco. Shinichi tienes que llamar a Ran.

Kudo afirmó con la cabeza mientras continuaba mirando al vacío. Cuando el doctor Agase cerró la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio, los tres chicos se miraban.

- O sea, que tendremos que esperarnos un poco más, ¿eh? –preguntó Kuroba mirando al vacío.

- Tendremos que aguantar como podamos. –añadió Hattori.

- Hattori necesito tu teléfono –dijo Kudo alargándole la mano– Ahora vengo –añadió después que le diera el teléfono móvil y mientras cogía la pajarita de cambiar la voz.

Después de marcar los números y ponerse el auricular a la oreja, alguien al otro lado contestó.

- Ran, soy yo. –dijo con su voz Shinichi.

* * *

- ¡Shinichi! –se alegró Ran– ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó.

Del otro lado del teléfono no respondieron.

- ¿Shinichi? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la chica– …no, no lo he hecho… ¿para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Shinichi qué pasa?

- Oye Kudo, ¡cuánto tiempo! –dijo Santemillion agarrándole el teléfono a Ran– ¿Qué pasa? …pero como te pones, hoy no estamos de humor, ¿verdad?

"¡Claro que no! ¡Cállate y escucha, Jodie!" se oyó gritar a la voz de Shinichi.

Aún estaban en la calle con Kogoro, Aoko, Ji y la madre de Kaito que se asombraron al oír los gritos del detective.

- Vaya, así que vais a volver pronto… –dijo Santemillion con un tono de burla– ¿este domingo? No, no hay ningún plan malvado por el medio… ¿Para qué?... ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Es que quieres que te maten?!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Cállate y escucha! –se oyó de nuevo la voz de Shinichi.

- ¡Oye ya vale de darme ordenes! ¿Para qué has llamado? ¿Solo para anunciarme tu suicidio maldito chulo? –Santemillion estaba empezando a enfadarse– ¿Las noticias? ¿Tú crees que tengo tiempo para esto? …¡¿Qué?! ¿Han anunciado tu muerte? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? Ha sido un error, un error… ¿mansión? ¿Qué mansión? Una llamada, ¿eh? –dijo con una sonrisa– entonces será mejor que la devolvamos. Nos vemos el domingo… de acuerdo. Voy a decírselo al jefe. Hasta la vista.

* * *

- … han anunciado mi muerte en las noticias, Jodie… también han dicho algo de un encuentro en una mansión… en donde han llamado a todos los detectives y policías… hasta el domingo… por cierto, Jodie –dijo Shinichi mirando a lo dos chicos sentados en el sofá con cara de travieso– si dicen algo sobre la muerte de Heiji Hattori y Kaito Kuroba admítelo también, por favor.

- ¿Qué haces Kudo? –dijo Heiji levantándose del sofá.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó la cara enojada de Kuroba.

- Nos vemos, Jodie. –finalmente Shinichi colgó el teléfono.

El chico lanzó el teléfono a Hattori a quien por poco no le cae al suelo.

- ¿Queréis acabar mezclando a las chicas? Vosotros mismos. –dijo Shinichi estirándose al sofá– por cierto, tenemos que ir desapareciendo ya como personas pequeñas, chicos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

- Quiero decir que nos presentamos como niños y tenemos que empezar a presentarnos como si esos niños no existieran, mostrarnos fríos entre nosotros mismos, ¿entendéis?

- Cla… claro –dijeron los otros dos bajando la cabeza– será lo mejor.

- ¿Estáis mejor, ya? –preguntó Miyano desde la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio.

- Haibara, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Shinichi.

- Puede que en diez minutos lo tengamos.

- Bien –exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre de casa del doctor.

- ¿Quién puede ser? –preguntó Shinichi acercándose a la puerta mientras Heiji y Kaito miraban por la ventana.

- Son los mocosos y llevan un paquete –dijo Kuroba.

Shinichi abrió la puerta y les dejó entrar. Los chicos se sentaron al sofá y Ayumi dejó el paquete encima de la mesa. Conan se acercó a ellos y se sentó también al sofá mientras el doctor Agase llegaba a la sala.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Haibara a los tres chicos.

- Veníamos a ver si ya habíais arreglado aquello con aquél chico y porque unos hombres nos dijeron que le diésemos eso a Conan. –dijo Ayumi con cara preocupada.

- ¿Podéis describir a los hombres? –preguntó rápidamente Haibara.

- Sí. Eran muy altos y… –empezó a decir Mitsuhiko.

- Olían a "ramen" barato –añadió Genta.

- ¿Cómo que olían a "ramen" barato? –preguntó el ladrón– y eso, ¿cómo lo defines?

- Pues eso. El olor a "ramen" de los que no se puede comer ni un simple fideo de lo pasados que están. –respondió el chico.

- Sí, es verdad –añadió Ayumi.

- A ver chicos, centraros un poco. –interrumpió Ai.

- Eso. –añadió Edogawa– No podemos saber quién es con el olor ese. Describidlos físicamente que eso es lo que más nos interesa.

Los tres pequeños pensaron un poco.

- ¿Cuántos eran? –preguntó Kuroba.

- Tres –respondió Genta.

- ¿Cómo eran? –preguntó Hattori.

- Eran una mujer y dos hombres. –respondió Mitsuhiko.

- ¿Cómo iban vestidos los dos hombres? –preguntó Kudo.

- Con traje negro. –respondió Ayumi.

- Son ellos. –añadió Haibara que miraba por la ventana en ese instante.

Todos miraron a Ai que se giró a verlos a todos. Los tres chicos encogidos se miraron de nuevo el paquete. Y Conan se acercó para verlo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Ku…? –empezó a preguntar Heiji quien se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo está lo del antídoto Haibara? –le preguntó Conan.

- Tendría que estar ya. –respondió ella quien miró al doctor Agase.

- Voy a mirar.

Mientras el doctor Agase estaba en el laboratorio, Conan abrió con mucho cuidado el paquete. Al dejarlo al descubierto todo el mundo vio una carta encima del que parecía un reloj con números rojos.

* * *

**Tenia que hacerlo Tenía que ponerlos en peligro de algun modo, lo siento u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado y vuestros reviews con criticas constructivas Creo que vale toda opinion. Por cierto Kaito Seishiro, a mi tampoco me caen nada bien los tres mocosos pero creo que Aoyama los puso ahí por algo (voy a terminarlos lo más rapido que pueda...)  
**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Shihoran**


	6. 06 Una bomba llena de ¿sorpresas?

**¡¡Buenas!!**

**Aquí de nuevo Shihoran está para divertiros un poquito. Este capítulo solo lo he hecho para romper un poco con la trama. Los personajes de Gosho Aoyama tienen un toque que me ayudan a hacer este pequeño capítulo. De nuevo doy las gracias a Kaito Seishiro y arual17 por sus animos.**

**Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

Mientras el doctor Agase estaba en el laboratorio, Conan abrió con mucho cuidado el paquete

Mientras el doctor Agase estaba en el laboratorio, Conan abrió con mucho cuidado el paquete. Al dejarlo al descubierto todo el mundo vio una carta encima del que parecía un reloj con números rojos.

* * *

- Vale, ¿quién a sido el que se ha creído que eran amigos de alguno de nosotros? –preguntó Conan cogiendo con cuidado la carta y leyéndola.

- Pero si tu les conoces, Conan. –dijo lloriqueando Ayumi mirando el reloj como pasaba de 00:03:00.24 a 00:02:59.00.

- Solo nos dejan tres minutos. –comentó Heiji mirando el reloj al revés.

- Me parece que han sido muy generosos –añadió Kaito.

- ¿Generosos? –preguntó Mitsuhiko.

- Pero, Lupin si esto es una bomba no hay generosidades –añadió Genta.

- Sabemos perfectamente lo que es, Kojima –comentó Haibara– pero yo también lo creo. Tratándose de esos me parece mucho más normal que al entrar el paquete a su destino lo hagan estallar para no dejar cabos sueltos.

- Estás insinuando que no son ellos, ¿Haibara? –preguntó Hattori.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

- Y me parece que tiene razón –confirmó Shinichi pasándole la carta a Kuroba.

_Querido Shinichi Kudo._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que ya le hemos avisado las suficientes veces como para que se dé cuenta y usted continua metiendo sus narices donde le da la gana. Sería mucho mejor si dejara esto para otra gente y se olvidara…_

- Un momento Ku… Lupin –interrumpió Hattori a la lectura de Kuroba– ¿esos tipos me parece que no pueden ser tan educados.

- ¿Eso es lo que me extraña? –dijo Miyano.

* * *

- Oye, Ran, ¿estás segura? –preguntó una chica de coleta a otra chica.

- Claro –respondió la otra– No creo que pasar una semana en mi casa cuando son vacaciones de invierno junto con dos amigas sea para tanto.

- Mientras no desordenen todo.

- El único que desordena la casa eres tu, papá. –le regañó su hija.

Kazuha y Aoko rieron.

- Por cierto, habéis oído lo de las noticias, ¿Ran? –preguntó Toyama.

- ¿Dices lo de la muerte de Shinichi? –preguntó la chica.

- Veo que sí. –respondió Kazuha.

- Según parece hace días que estaban persiguiéndolo. No me extraña que lo hayan matado. –dijo la chica muy tranquila.

- No pareces muy alterada por la noticia. –se sorprendió la otra.

Mouri sacó el teléfono móvil buscando algo en la memoria y entonces sonó el teléfono de Kazuha. Esta lo cogió y miró:

- ¿Por qué me envías un mensaje, Ran? –preguntó la chica.

- Tú léelo. –respondió Aoko.

_Sé que no soy nadie para decir esto. Han anunciado la muerte de Shinichi para poder capturarlo y matarlo. Hace días que lo están buscando y el FBI lo tiene a buen recaudo para poder protegerlo. Mantente al margen, Ran. Puede que pronto anuncien también las muertes de Shiho Miyano, Heiji Hattori y Kaito Kuroba. Si nos preguntas al FBI te lo confirmaremos o desmentiremos, pero tu tienes que afirmarlo para que no puedan matarlos de verdad. Jodie Santemillion._

- ¿A Heiji también? –preguntó la chica espantada.

- Al parecer a Shinichi lo estaban persiguiendo desde que desapareció –informó Ran– Heiji se enteró un poco más tarde pero no lo persiguieron desde su desaparición junto con Kaito Kuroba que lo empezaron a perseguir antes. Es lo único que nos ha dicho la profesora Jodie y, según parece, lo único que nos va a poder decir.

Habían entrado ya en casa de Ran y las chicas ya habían dejado las maletas en la habitación. Entonces las tres entraron en la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida mientras Kogoro se iba a la oficina según él para "saber si tenía clientes". Parecía que Ran empezaba a animarse un poco.

- Por cierto, Ran. ¿Y Conan? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Jodie me ha dicho que Shinichi le había dicho que se quedaba con el doctor Agase por unos días con sus amigos. –respondió ella.

- ¿Y de los primos del pequeño? –preguntó de nuevo la chica de Osaka.

- Según parece se han quedado a vivir en casa de ese Agase hasta que puedan encontrar a sus padres. –respondió Aoko– Porqué según parece sus padres vinieron de los Ángeles de viaje de negocios y están ilocalizables. Aunque no sé por qué no pueden preocuparse por no saber donde están sus hijos, la verdad.

Ran y Kazuha forzaron una pequeña risa. Las chicas continuaron cocinando mientas Kogoro continuaba en el piso de abajo con una lata de cerveza en la mano y su cantante favorita saliendo por la televisión.

* * *

- Continuad leyendo, que el tema se pone muy interesante y solo nos queda un minuto. –añadió Conan.

… _De lo contrario nos veremos obligados de hacer estallar esta bomba de banderitas que…_

- ¡¿Bo… bomba?! –exclamaron los tres mocosos de la liga de detectives apartándose del objeto que ahora marcaba 00:00:59.00.

Los otros se echaron a reír.

- ¿Quién… lo firma? –preguntó Hattori entre risas.

- El… –Kuroba tampoco podía dejar de reír– el barón… de la noche.

Los cuatro chicos encogidos continuaban riendo cuando el reloj marcaba 00:00:30.00. Kaito consiguió dejar de reír y continuó leyendo.

…_que os hará reír un poco aunque os hayáis llevado un buen susto desde el principio. Por cierto, hijo intenta no volver a meterte en los líos de la otra vez. No queremos que salgas con la cabeza abierta de nuevo. Y perdón por medio revelar a tus amigos todo esto (si es que lo están leíendo contigo). Te quiere:_

_El barón de la noche._

Kuroba se echó a reír de nuevo mientras Shinichi le cogía la carta y se la volvía a leer. El reloj ya marcaba 00:00:01.00. Cuando finalmente se paró, el artefacto estalló en luz blanca y tirando serpentinas por los aires mientras se oyeron la voz de dos personas que decían: _¡Felicidades por el antídoto!_

* * *

**Bien... arual17 te respondo a tu ultimo review tenemos que admitir que estan muertos porque así se dan más emociones y además ya lo estan desde el primer momento en que se tomaron el veneno, ¿o no? XD**

**Siento haber puesto este capitulo de esta forma. En un principio tenía que ser una bomba real y Shinichi tenía que arreglarlo de una manera inteligente, pero la unica manera que se me ocurría era la que salia en el drama (no se si alguien de aquí ha visto los dos) y pensé que no me convencia demasiado. Por eso lo termino de esta forma.**

**De nuevo pido reviews.**

**Se despide:**

**Shihoran**


	7. 07 Caos

**¡¡Buenas noches a todos!!**

**¡¡Aquí vuelve Mappy para desilusionarlos a todos!! Porqué no todo es lo que parece, ¿verdad?**

**De nuevo agradezco ese apoyo increíble que me está dando Arual17 y añado mis agradecimientos a ZORY gracias por sus reviews que me dan ánimos para continuar con este fanfic.**

**Debo aclarar que de este fanfic solo es mía la idea, de los personajes y lo demás se lo agradezco a Sir Aoyama.**

**Con ustedes de la serie de Detective Conan otro episodio del fanfic APTX 4869 múltiple: Caos.**

**Bien os lo dejo leer jeje**

**Shihoran**

* * *

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio absoluto.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio absoluto. Mirando lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. Las tiras de papel caían lentamente hacia el suelo por encima de todos los presentes mientras que Edogawa intentaba deshacerse de los brazos de una señora de pelo largo.

- Ah, Yukiko, Yusaku, ¿ya llegasteis? –dijo la voz del doctor Agase que había salido del laboratorio justo en aquel momento.

De repente la sala se lleno de risas. Shinichi consiguió deshacerse de las manos de su madre y se miró con mala cara a los tres chicos que lloraban de tanto reír.

- Perdón, perdón. –se disculpó Haibara.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? –preguntó Kudo.

- ¿No es obvio? –respondió su madre.

- ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido asustar así? –preguntó Hattori aún riéndose.

- Tenía muchas ganas de volver aquí para asustarle un poco –respondió de nuevo Yukiko.

- Y a mí se me ocurrió la idea de la bomba. –añadió Yusaku.

- No si a mi me van a matar a espantos. –comentó Shinichi– ¿Puedes dejar de reír ya, Kuroba?

- Que sí… que sí… –dijo él parando un momento de reír.

Pero en seguida volvió a reírse.

- Oye, Kid, ¡ya basta! –gritó Conan poniéndose un poco rojo de rabia.

- Sí… sí...

_Cara de póquer, cara de póquer_ –pensó, respiró profundamente y paró de reír. El doctor Agase les pasó unos objetos con vasos de agua a los cuatro encogidos.

- Tomad. Ya está todo. –les dijo– ¿Ya tenéis preparada vuestra ropa?

- Lo tenemos todo aquí, doctor –dijo Heiji.

- Lo está diciendo por nuestro funeral –dijo sonriendo burleta Kaito.

- Bueno chicos. –dijo Haibara– Nos veremos en el otro nosotros.

- Para no dejar ni uno mientras escapamos de nuestro destino. –dijo Kuroba acercándose hacia Kudo y levantando el vaso.

- Para poder volver a tener nuestra buena vida –añadió Hattori haciendo lo mismo.

- Para cogerlos a todos y no dejar rastro de ninguno –completó Haibara también acercándose hacia ellos y levantando el vaso.

- Para poder decir para el resto de nuestras vidas toda la verdad –terminó Kudo también levantando el vaso.

La sala se llenó de un pequeño "_clinc_" y los cuatro se metieron la pequeña pastilla en la boca y se bebieron todo el vaso de agua, mientras los otros tres chicos miraban como lo hacían. Los cuatro se fueron un momento y volvieron con ropas enormes y se sentaron tranquilamente a hablar.

* * *

- ¡Papá! –dijo una chica de ojos azules y pelo largo entrando en una oficina un poco

desordenada.

- Ran… ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Kogoro escondiéndose la lata de cerveza debajo de la mesa.

- Vamos a salir a comprar alguna cosa.

- De acuerdo –dijo el hombre mirando como la chica cerraba la puerta.

Volvió a mirar a la televisión que hacía un programa especial que ni más ni menos en honor de Shinichi Kudo y la apagó volviendo a dar otro trago de cerveza.

* * *

Yukiko se había llevado a los tres pequeños de la liga juvenil de detectives a otra sala mientras los otros cuatro niños se hacían jóvenes. Comprobaron que tuvieran toda la ropa puesta a su sitio y sonrieron. Tanto Shinichi Kudo como Heiji Hattori, Kaito Kuroba y Shiho Miyano volvían a ser ellos mismos. En toda la sala de pronto se oyó un "_Viva!_" que lo gritaron todos. El doctor Agase y Yusaku hicieron una sonrisa de victoria. Aún así no sabían cuanto durarían en ese estado pero tenían que intentar solucionarlo todo. Shinichi llamó a Jodie Santemillion para poder hablar de la que tenían que planear.

Cuando los tres niños volvieron junto con Yukiko, los tres chicos se sorprendieron de lo que veían sus ojos.

- Pero… ¿dónde…? ¿Dónde están Conan y los demás? –preguntó Ayumi con los ojos mojados.

- Se ha ido. –respondió Kaito sin más.

- A su verdadera casa –añadió Heiji.

- Para no volver más –completó Shiho.

- Junto con los otros tres –finalizó Shinichi.

- No tenéis ningún tipo de tacto con los niños –observó Yukiko quién cogió a la pequeña y la empezó a consolar.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que íbamos a casa del doctor? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Porqué últimamente parece que intenta evitar de que piense en Conan. –respondió Mouri– siento que hayáis tenido que ver ese desorden.

- No te preocupes.

Las chicas continuaron camino hacia la casa del científico bajo un paraguas en el que caían pequeños copos de nieve.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Heiji que salía por la puerta de casa del doctor.

- Claro –respondió alguien muy cubierto de ropa y con una gorra que le tapaba la cara.

- En serio que eres increíble, _Cool guy_. –añadió Kaito– pretendes hacer que los periodistas no te reconozcan con un disfraz tan tonto… eres realmente increíble.

- Déjame en paz –le respondió Shinichi.

Los tres chicos miraron hacia el cielo gris viendo como la nieve caía placida y lenta todo lo contrario de cómo estaban ellos.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Kuroba girándose de espaldas a la gente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kudo.

- Vámonos a dentro, las chicas están aquí –respondió el ladrón.

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

Los tres volvieron a entrar en la casa con paso ligero. Mientras Ran, Kazuha y Aoko se abrían paso entre los periodistas que les acribillaban a preguntas. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar en el jardín del doctor Agase, los otros tres ya habían cerrado la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos? –preguntó Yukiko mirando con curiosidad a los tres que rápidamente fueron hacia el laboratorio.

- Nada, nada –respondió Heiji.

- Es que nos acordamos de que nos hemos dejado algo… –mintió Kaito.

- ¡Soltadme! –se quejaba Shinichi al que los otros dos chicos estaban arrastrando hacia el laboratorio.

Acto seguido llamaron a la puerta y Ai Haibara ahora ya grande fue a abrir la puerta.

- Ahora se de lo que huían –dijo riendo la chica dejando entrar a las otras tres– Adelante.

- Ran, ¡querida! –se asombró Yukiko que dejó al suelo a Ayumi para ir a abrazarla.

- Señora Kudo, ¡cuanto tiempo! –dijo Ran correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Sí, pero mejor deja lo de señora, por favor. –le dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo está? –le preguntó Mouri.

- Bien, gracias. –respondió ella.

- Ah, perdón. –se disculpó la chica al acordarse de que no hizo presentaciones Kazuha, Aoko, ellos son Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo, los padres de Shinichi, el doctor Agase, la liga juvenil de detectives y…

- No nos conocemos, me llamo Shiho… Mi… perdón… Shiho Haibara.

- ¿Eres pariente de Ai? –preguntó Ran.

La chica medio riendo afirmó. Los tres miembros de la liga juvenil de detectives se asombraron de la respuesta.

- De hecho solo es como su hermana, nadie sabe ni su verdadero nombre ni su verdadera apariencia, cambia a parecer… –dijo una voz proveniente del laboratorio.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Kudo? –preguntó la chica mirándolo– ¿Por qué sacas ahora el tema de Akemi? Porque tú también tienes tema de conversación con todas tus mentiras, ¿verdad?

- ¿No he estado resolviendo un caso contigo, científica Ai Haibara? –preguntó el detective acercándose hacia ella.

- Lo único que puede decir de verdad, Kudo. –dijo una voz a su lado.

- Ha… ¡Hakuba! –se asombró Aoko.

- Quítate el disfraz que pareces un _Kid_. –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra y mirándolo de reojo.

- Contigo no se puede hacer nada, maldito detective –dijo con su propia voz Kaito– ¿Dónde está? –preguntó al aire mirando hacia el laboratorio.

- Se ha acobardado, no quiere ver a su novia. –se rió el detective del este.

- No es mi novia. –se oyó la voz de Heiji dentro de la otra habitación.

Acto seguido salió su cabeza por la puerta.

- Que plan más bonito. –susurró el detective de Osaka– ¿es que queréis que nos maten?

Mientras el ladrón se quitaba el disfraz, Yukiko y Yusaku se llevaron a los tres más pequeños hacia otra habitación.

- Veo que tenéis mucho de que hablar. –comentó Miyano yendo hacia el laboratorio después de un silencio bastante largo e incomodo.

Tanto ella como el doctor Agase se fueron hacia sus ciencias mientras el ladrón hacia un largo y profundo suspiro. El chico de Osaka se fue a cerrar la puerta del laboratorio y el otro detective se acercó hasta él.

Después de otro largo e incomodo silencio, el mago, se acercó a las chicas sin interrumpir en palabras y sacó una rosa para Aoko de la nada.

- No esperes nada de mi, Aoko. Porque no pienso hacerte el favor de ayudar a tu padre con lo de Kaito Kid –le dijo con una sonrisa burleta.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si ese maldito ladrón por fin ha desaparecido –respondió ella cogiéndole la rosa de la mano.

- Yo diría que después de 20 años ese Kid se conserva demasiado joven para su edad. –comentó Heiji a Shinichi en voz demasiado alta.

- ¿Es que lo conoces? –preguntó Ran.

- ¡Qué va! –dijo Kaito con una sonrisa– pero lo han visto de muuuuuuuuuy cerca, ¿verdad?

Shinichi señaló a Heiji con los labios un poco salidos sin que el joven de Osaka se percatara de lo que hacían los otros dos.

- Pero será posible, ¡no es verdad! –replicó el chico de piel morena.

- Por cierto, Aoko, el blanco te favorece, si señor. –dijo el mago de golpe mientras salía corriendo.

- Pero si no lleva nada blanco… –comentó Kazuha mirando a la chica.

- Serás… –Nakamori se enfadó de verdad y empezó a perseguirle– ¡Kaito Kuroba! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Un guarro! ¡Sinvergüenza!...

Heiji y Shinichi rieron un poco.

- Veo que ya está mejor –susurró Kazuha en voz alta.

- ¿Quién? –le preguntó Ran.

- Heiji. Hacia tiempo que se le veía preocupado por Kudo, y de pronto desapareció… pero ahora está mucho mejor –sonrió la chica de la coleta mirando fijamente a su amigo de infancia.

Los dos detectives hablaban un poco de las barbaridades de Kaito, mientras reían de éste que aún era perseguido por Aoko. Ran también les miró, pero se fijó en otros detalles que la felicidad de los chicos.

- ¡Oye, Nakamori! ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? –preguntó Heiji en ton burleta mientras Kaito empalidecía rápido.

_No lo entiendo. Sonríe, pero… no sonríe sincero… le ocurre algo. Lo intuyo. No se encuentra bien, seguro. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo esconde? Shinichi, ¿qué te ocurre?_ Pensaba Ran mientras veía que realmente, el detective comenzaba a encontrarse bastante mal.

Mientras Heiji reía se giró y vio a su amigo pálido. El detective del este veía bastante borroso y las piernas le flaqueaban.

- Kudo, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó su amigo dejando de reír.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kaito acercándose hacia ellos muy rápido.

El mago le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos pero Shinichi no reaccionaba. De pronto el chico se puso las manos al pecho y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Mierda! –oyeron decir al mago.

El ladrón giró al detective boca-arriba que empezaba a sudar con los ojos muy cerrados.

- Avisa a Miyano, Hattori. –le ordenó Kuroba– creo que el antídoto no le funciona.

- ¡Qué inteligente que eres cuando quieres! –le dijo el detective en tono irónico mientras abría la puerta y llamaba a la científica.

Kazuha y Aoko se preocupaban cada vez más por la cara de asustada que tenía Ran. Al oír la llamada de Heiji, Yukiko y Yusaku llegaron preocupados hacia la sala viendo a su hijo estirado al suelo. Rápidamente, Shiho y Agase llegaron corriendo viendo ellos también la escena.

- ¿Llamamos a una ambulancia? –preguntó Kaito.

- No, esto es efecto del antídoto. –dijo la científica mirando con la linterna del reloj los ojos del detective– pondrías a todo el hospital en peligro. Será mejor que lo intentemos nosotros por nuestra cuenta. Por cierto, sacad a Mouri de aquí o si que tendremos que llamarla. –dijo la chica sin siquiera mirar ni un segundo a la nombrada.

La científica le tomó el pulso a Shinichi. De repente, Shinichi empezó a gemir muy flojito pero poco a poco su tono aumentaba y le empezó a salir un hilo rojo de la boca. Shiho cada vez estaba más asustada. Estos efectos los había visto antes. Justo antes de la muerte de su hermana. Gin le había pasado una pequeña cinta en la que confirmaban la muerte de Kudo con otra víctima. Los efectos verdaderos de la APTX 4869.

- No puede ser… –comentó la chica en voz alta poniendo al detective de lado– el antídoto le está actuando como la APTX 4869.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Yukiko que estaba al lado de su hijo.

- Que ahora si que va a necesitar un antídoto. ¡Y urgente!

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les puedo dejar a aquí con la intriga de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora? XDXD**

**Qué mala que soy a veces. juju.**

**Bueno espero de nuevo sus opiniones o críticas en reviews (que solo os pueden tomar, dos o tres minutos, a no ser que sea muuuuy mala para la escritura, uu.)**

**Agradecida:**

**Shihoran.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**


	8. 08 Ya nos veremos

**¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez actualizo más rapido yu que este capítulo ya lo tenía casi todo en proyecto. Y con solo dos días acabado está. Raro en mí ya que en verano las ideas vuelas con el viento del pueblo y se me van del todo.  
**

**No se el porque, pero ese capítulo aviso que es más chorra que capítulo. Vaya, me burlo de casi todos... ¬¬ Bueno, da igual. La cuestión es que hay más gente que me está leyendo y eso se debe agradecer ya que el apoyo que me dan me está alegrando mucho el día.**

**Doy las gracias sobretodo a Arual17 que me ha estado dejando su apoyo escrito desde el principio y agradezco también a los reviews de Zory, Naiyara e Yuuki Li: ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Bien, no digo nada más que supongo que muchos estaréis pensando qué le ha pasado a nuestro mejor detective del siglo XX ¿o no?**

* * *

Todos se quedaron sin habla, solo se oía algún pequeño gemido que daba el detective de vez en cuando.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nos has matado a todos? –preguntó el ladrón gritando.

- ¡Tranquilízate Kuroba! –le dijo el detective de Osaka le agarró por atrás– ¿tu ves que nosotros estemos tirados por el suelo? Pues entonces solo le hace ese efecto a Kudo.

- Sé que no podíamos haber confiado en ti, continuas con los de la organización, ¿verdad? –le dijo el mago a la científica.

- Puede que con el Baikal funcione, Ai. –le dijo el doctor sin hacer caso a los comentarios de Kaito.

- Pero su cuerpo se ha inmunizado al licor. No creo que funcione. –comentó la científica que cada vez se ponía más triste.

El mago se acercó a Shinichi y lo miró a los ojos que en ese momento los había abierto.

- Lo siento, Kudo. –le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Todos los presentes continuaban prestando atención a una sola persona. Yukiko estaba a su lado junto con Shiho, el doctor Agasa, Heiji y Kuroba estaban de pie detrás de los otros dos, Yusaku se lo miraba un poco más lejos y Kazuha, Ran y Aoko estaban al lado del sofá mirando a distancia. De repente los tres chicos de la liga aparecieron en la habitación para ver lo que ocurría. El joven detective del este continuaba estirado de lado al suelo, sus manos temblaban y respiraba con dificultad. Agonizaba.

- Vamos a probarlo, no perderemos nada. –dijo el doctor yendo hacia su pequeña cocina (si es que eso lo era).

El mago se sentó al lado del detective, lo cogió como pudo y lo acompaño hasta el sofá, en donde lo volvió a dejar como estaba antes. Mientras Hiroshi volvía con un vaso lleno de un líquido transparente. El detective se puso las manos en el pecho mientras de su boca continuaba saliendo un pequeño hilo rojo oscuro. El detective de Osaka se acercó hacia ellos lentamente mientras el doctor le dio el vaso a Kuroba. Kazuha miró a Ran y vio que tenía los ojos ensombrecidos entonces le puso una mano en el hombro para poder darle ánimos a su amiga. Esa la miró un momento y volvió a fijar los ojos al detective que volvía a tener los ojos cerrados y estaba empezando a sudar. Aoko, miraba fijamente al detective como asustada. Le parecía que ese chico que estaba tumbado al que no conocía podía ser Kaito. Pero… aún así, Kaito Kuroba estaba delante de él. Cada gemido que oía se asustaba más y más. Era como si realmente fuera Kaito. La chica ensombreció los ojos mirando como Kaito levantaba la cabeza de su amigo.

- ¿Vais a darle de beber cuando está sangrando por la boca? –preguntó Heiji asombrado.

- No, se lo meteremos por la cabeza. –le contestó el mago de mala manera– le abriremos la cabeza y se lo meteremos por ahí.

- ¿Y tú entendías algo de medicina? –volvió a preguntar el chico de Osaka.

- Si no hay otra opción tenemos que probarlo, ¿no? –dijo la científica que pasaba por su lado con la cabeza baja.

Kuroba le puso el vaso en los labios a Shinichi, este intentó separarlos pero se sentía tan débil que casi no podía ni moverse. El corazón le dolía, los huesos le quemaban pero de una manera muy distinta a las otras. Notaba el gusto de hierro en su boca llena de sangre y el cuerpo… el cuerpo le pesaba. Realmente le dolía. Shinichi notaba como a cada inspiración sus pulmones podían poner menos aire al interior y cada espiración empeoraba su respiración. El otro detective se puso al lado del mago mirando los ojos que Kudo poco a poco abría. Cuando vio a Kaito el chico abrió un poco la boca y tragó hasta que no pudo más y apartó los labios del vaso. El mago miró al detective de Osaka preocupado. Mientras dejaba el vaso encima de la pequeña mesa que había en la sala.

- Per si no ha bebido nada –comentó Genta al lado del mago.

- Si le hace efecto esto será suficiente –le informó Miyano.

- Por cierto… –se percató Kaito– ¿qué hacéis aún aquí?

Los tres pequeños se miraron entre ellos como si no entendieran mientras Kaito murmuraba un "da igual" por si mismo y volvía a fijar los ojos en el chico moribundo. Shinichi continuaba notando como su respiración iba empeorando por momentos, como la sangre le iba fluyendo por la boca. Pero no lo podía evitar. Ya casi no podía mover ni un dedo. Ran intentó encontrar los ojos del detective. El chico se percató de que alguien le miraba más que otros. Abrió un poco los ojos mirando hacia arriba y los volvió a cerrar. _Ran_ fue lo único que paso por la cabeza del chico agonizante.

- Ku… roba… –susurró Shinichi sin que casi nadie lo oyera

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el mago acercando la oreja hacia él.

El chico casi no oyó lo que le dijo, pero pudo entender perfectamente tres palabras que le hicieron entender: Saca, Ran y aquí. El ladrón afirmó con la cabeza y miró a las chicas. Kazuha aún estaba con la mano en el hombro de su amiga, Aoko que aún tenía la cara asustada y eso a Kaito le hizo pensar unos instantes el porque, Ran, en cambio, continuaba con la cabeza baja mirando al detective, buscando sus ojos perdidos pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que no le ocurriera nada. De repente, el mago se percató de que casi al lado de ellas arrodillada al suelo mirando al detective estaba Shiho.

- No, si para el colmo son dos. –comentó en voz alta– venga, vámonos Miyano, levántate de aquí, por favor.

Kuroba le señaló con la cara a las chicas a Hattori que se percató de lo que pasaba. El mago ayudó a Miyano a levantarse y se fue hasta las chicas. Se puso delante de Aoko que le miró como si fuera un fantasma. El chico le señaló la puerta y miró a Kazuha que afirmó con la cabeza. La chica de Osaka cogió a Ran de la mano y tiró para moverla, pero ella no quiso moverse.

- Ran, vámonos… –le susurró su amiga.

La karateka negó con la cabeza baja y continuó mirando a su amigo agonizar.

- Mouri –murmuró el mago. La chica por primera vez apartó la vista de Kudo– Vámonos de aquí, por favor.

La sala continuó en silencio mientras Ran bajó de nuevo la cabeza. De repente los gemidos del detective se hicieron más fuertes. La científica se soltó del mago y se acercó de nuevo al detective para mirarlo de cerca. Ran al oírlo apretó fuertemente sus manos y Kazuha esto lo notó. La chica a cada gemido apretaba aún más fuerte sus manos como si así pudiera aguantar las lágrimas que empezaban a salirle de sus ojos azules. Kazuha se soltó de la mano de su amiga de Tokio y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Kazuha… –murmuró la karateka haciendo que solo lo oyera la nombrada.

- ¿Cómo puede…? –se preguntó en voz alta la científica.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Heiji que estaba sentado al lado de su amigo.

- El agonizar duraba mucho menos que la transformación. –dijo la científica sorprendida.

- Sabes perfectamente que ese es la excepción en todo. –comentó en voz alta el detective de Osaka sin pensar.

- Yo… te… mato… –dijo Shinichi intentando incorporarse del sofá.

- Kudo seria mejor que no te esforzaras. –le dijo el otro detective volviéndolo a estirar al sofá.

- Vosotros…

- ¿Nosotros? –preguntaron Heiji y Kaito a la vez cosa que hizo que se miraran entre ellos interrogándose.

- ¿no estáis…? ¿…cansados? –preguntó el chico con esfuerzos intentando evitar el hecho de quejarse.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber lo que los estaba diciendo su amigo.

- Sí. –respondió por sorpresa de todos Haibara.

- ¿Cómo que sí? –preguntó Hattori atónito.

- Está diciéndonos que nos tendríamos que haber desmayado ya de la transformación. –explicó la chica.

- ¿En serio? –se asombró el detective de Osaka– he sufrido cosas peores a esa, digo yo.

- Lo mismo digo –comentó el mago.

- Entonces será mejor que bebáis los dos del Baikal por si acaso. –dijo la científica mirando al mago de reojo que lo tenía detrás.

Los chicos afirmaron y se fueron con el doctor Agasa. La científica se arrodilló al lado de su amigo y lo miró a los ojos azules. Aquellos ojos tan sinceros. Apartó la mirada como pudo fijándose en Mouri y Toyama y luego bajó la cabeza. La karateka ya no podía reprimir más las lágrimas y esas salieron en un pequeño río.

- Me he equivocado con todo, ¿verdad? –comentó Miyano aún cabizbaja.

- No… –le dijo el detective incorporándose de nuevo y poniendo la espalda en el respaldo del sofá– oye… nosotros… te dimos… prisas… y eso… no se… no se… puede… hacer… –dijo respirando como podía y dirigiéndole una amable, aunque dolorosa, sonrisa.

- ¿Te duele aún? –preguntó Miyano sin siquiera mirarlo.

- No… –dijo el detective– me ha… pasado… tantas veces… que me… me he… acostum… brado… al maldito… calor…

- ¿Quema? –volvió a preguntar.

- Un poco…

- ¿Es el mismo de antes? –preguntó de nuevo la científica.

- No… –dijo el detective pasándose la mano por la boca para sacarse ese hilo de sangre que le había caído antes.

El timbre de la casa sonó y todos se quedaron mirando a la puerta. El doctor Agasa volvía junto con los otros dos chicos trayendo cada uno de ellos un vaso. El científico miró a la puerta y le dio el vaso a Miyano quién lo cogió y bebió un poco de él.

- ¿Es que esperáis a alguien? –preguntó Yusaku.

- No. –respondió el doctor.

- Santemillion –respondió el mago.

- Es verdad. –confirmó el detective de Osaka.

El escritor fue a abrir la puerta y dejó entrar a las tres personas que había allí. Jodie Santemillion, Suichi Akai y James Black entraron con un poco de prisas. Ran y Kazuha se soltaron a petición de la karateka que se estaba secando las lágrimas. Aoko había reaccionado y seguía los pasos de Kaito a todas partes. Mientras Yukiko se acercaba a su hijo para saber si se encontraba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jodie al ver el panorama.

- Jodie Santemillion –dijo Heiji acercándose a la mujer del FBI– ellos son Kaito Kuroba –dijo mientras el mago levantó la mano en forma de saludo– Shiho Miyano –quién estando de espaldas a la puerta levantó la mano– y Shinichi Kudo –dijo señalando al detective sentado al sofá– Nosotros los hemos llamado por el caso que están llevando aquí en Japón. Y los otros son Hiroshi Agasa, el propietario de la casa, Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo, los padres de Shinichi y Aoko Nakamori, Kazuha Toyama y Ran Mouri.

- Sherry… –murmuró Akai a quién solo oyeron sus dos compañeros– bueno, yo mejor me voy.

- ¿Qué…? –la científica se levantó de golpe y se quedó parada mirando al agente del FBI que acababa de nombrarla– ¿qué haces tu aquí? ¿Pe… pero que significa esto? ¡Cómo podéis estar con uno de la organización trabajando con vosotros!

- Oye, ¡Sherry cálmate! –le pidió el agente.

- ¿Pero os conocéis? –preguntó Hattori.

- ¡Claro que sí! –respondió la chica– ¡Este hombre estaba flirteando con mi hermana dentro de la organización!

- Pero no hace falta que grites mujer, que me vas a dejar sordo –se quejó Kaito quién estaba al lado de la chica.

- Si estaba allí era porqué me mandaron infiltrarme dentro, ¡no por nada más! –se quejó Suichi.

- Bien, ahora que queda todo claro… ¿nos contáis como es que sabéis todo esto de la organización? –preguntó la mujer.

- Nosotras aquí sobramos –dijo Mouri yéndose hacia la puerta.

Suichi se percató de la cara de la joven y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Otra vez llorando? –preguntó cuando la chica pasaba por su lado.

- Ya le dije que a usted no le importaba lo que yo hago. –respondió la chica malhumorada para evitar que le cayeran más lágrimas.

- Y veo que por siempre lo mismo. –dijo girándose para ver como loa chica se iba.

Ran se paró a la puerta y miró de reojo al agente del FBI.

- La agradezco que me haya ayudado con lo del asesino, que se preocupe por mí, pero continúo siendo el estorbo de to…

La karateka dejó de hablar mirando fijamente a un punto.

- Kudo, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Kaito que cogió al detective que perdía las fuerzas y por poco no cae al suelo.

El chico forzó una sonrisa y miró a Ran fijamente. Sus ojos azules le pedían perdón, los ojos de la chica le pedían respuestas sin contestar.

- Lo siento, Mouri. –dijo el detective del este sin siquiera dejar de mirarla haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más seguros aún.

Todos los presentes se asombraron de lo que acababa de decir el detective, pero solo a una persona eso le hizo sentir mal.

- Ya veo, has estado todo este tiempo solo burlándote de mí, ¿verdad? –comentó la chica volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

- ¿Mande? –se asombró Kudo– No me he burlado de ti, pero… –dijo mesurando cada palabra– sabes que la gente cambia constantemente.

- Y lo que nos enseñó…

- ¡Nadie nos enseñó nada! –gritó– ¡Ese maldito ladrón solo se burló de nosotros!

El mago se quedó perplejo mirando al detective al que sujetaba.

- Solo pretendía asustarnos, Mouri y eso a mi no me sirvió para nada. –añadió poniendo énfasis en el apellido de la chica.

- Ya veo. Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo. No sirvió para nada que el doctor nos acompañase.

- ¿Sabes qué era la cartera que nos dio? –le preguntó el detective– solo un mensaje para su cazador, nada más. No nos dio nada. Absolutamente nada.

- De acuerdo, Kudo, como tú quieras. –respondió la chica sin siquiera mirar a nadie– Ya nos veremos –dijo marchándose sabiendo que pronto las lágrimas empezarían a caer de nuevo de sus ojos– algún día –murmuró sin que nadie la viera.

Kazuha y Aoko se percataron de eso y se fueron corriendo detrás de su amiga.

- Ran espéranos. –le pidieron las otras dos yendo hacia ella.

- Mouri, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó la agente en voz alta.

- ¿Pero qué te ocurre? –preguntó Hattori poniéndose delante del detective que estaba cabizbajo.

Kaito ayudó a Shinichi a sentarse de nuevo al sofá. Este continuaba con la cara cabizbaja y Hattori al verle intentó no hablar más de ese tema.

- Dejadlo… ya –dijo el detective del este sin mirar a nadie.

Sabía que estaban los tres jóvenes que quedaban allí muy preocupados por él, pero aún así, había que hacerlo, uno de ellos tenía que sacarlas de allí para que la organización no las viera.

- Kudo déjanos a nosotros. –dijo el mago mirando con cara preocupada al detective– Bien, será mejor que nos sentemos, esto puede durar un poco. Y, por favor, que alguien eche esos críos de una vez de aquí.

- El otro insensible –murmuró Yukiko cogiendo a los niños– lo siento, chicos, pero ya os hemos dicho que Conan se ha ido, o sea que si queréis venir con el doctor otro día será, que hoy está ocupado.

Cuando los chicos, después de muchos intentos de Yukiko, finalmente se fueron, los agentes del FBI se sentaron en un sofá, Yukiko y Yusaku se situaron de pie al lado de la ventana, Agasa y Miyano se sentaron junto a Kudo en el otro sofá y Kaito y Heiji se sentaron al suelo.

- Bien, como ya os ha dicho soy Kaito Kuroba –empezó a hablar el ladrón– a los nueve años mi padre un famoso mago llamado Tooichi Kuroba…

El chico fue interrumpido por los padres de Shinichi.

- ¿Tú eres el pequeño Kaito? –preguntó la mujer emocionada.

- ¿El hijo del ladrón? –preguntó su padre.

- ¿Cómo que ladrón? –preguntó de nuevo Yukiko.

- ¿Entonces usted es quien se carteaba con mi padre con esos signos extraños? –preguntó el chico.

- Claro. –respondió el novelista.

- Pero no decías que era para una fan tuya. –le recriminó su esposa mirándolo de reojo.

El hombre rió irónicamente.

- Bueno, da igual –de nuevo tomó la conversación el mago– a mi padre lo asesinaron los de la organización. Después de unos años descubrí su verdadera identidad y todo lo que pasó en su última actuación.

- Yo soy Shiho Miyano de alias Sherry pertenecía a la organización hasta que mataron a mi hermana. Cuando quise saber el porque lo habían hecho ellos lo creyeron como un signo de traición y me encerraron. Sabía que me iban a matar así que me tomé el veneno que yo misma había creado y así pude escaparme.

- ¿Entonces lo del veneno no funcionó? –preguntó Akai.

- Depende –respondió Shinichi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó James hablando por primera vez.

- Lo del veneno solo funciona en un tipo de personas que ha quedado claro que no somos ninguno de nosotros cuatro –respondió Heiji buscando la afirmación de Miyano.

- Exacto. –afirmó.

- ¿Vosotros cuatro? –preguntó Jodie.

- Kaito, Heiji, Shiho y yo –respondió el detective del este– lo que tengo yo con la organización es de hace ya dos años. Resolví un caso en las montañas rusas de Tropical Land y allí estaban Gin y Vodka. Me parecieron sospechosos, pero no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Cuando me iba me encontré con Vodka el cual actuaba de una forma extraña. Lo seguí y vi un intercambio entre él y un empresario de prestigio que no se quien era. Cuando de repente me percaté de que tenía a Gin en la espalda, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me dejó inconsciente y me obligaron a tomar la droga de Miyano.

La sala se quedó en silencio. De pronto un teléfono móvil sonó. Heiji, pidiendo disculpas lo sacó de su bolsillo y se levantó.

- ¿Sí? ¿Diga? –preguntó al descolgar.

- Heiji, soy yo Kazuha –dijeron por el otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Y ahora que te ocurre? –preguntó el detective sin prestarle atención a su compañera.

- Necesito que me prestes atención –le dijo ella sabiendo que aún así no lo haría.

- Claro, claro –dijo mirando a la sala que solo lo miraban a él– ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nos están siguiendo desde hace un rato –dijo ella nerviosa.

- ¿Siguiendo? –preguntó el detective prestando más atención a lo que le decía la chica.

- Sí, cuando salimos de casa de Ran ya nos seguían y ahora lo vuelven a hacer. –le respondió ella.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó él indiferente.

- ¡Qué lo resuelvas! ¡Idiota! –se oyó a su amiga des de el otro teléfono.

- ¡Pero no me grites, pesada! ¡Qué te oigo igualmente! –le dijo Heiji mirando al teléfono.

- Por favor Heiji.

El chico colgó el teléfono y lo miró entristecido. Suspiró. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se fue escaleras arriba.

- Hattori, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó el mago sabiendo que sería algo malo.

- Me parece que no ha servido de nada la actuación de Kudo. –dijo él sin siquiera pararse.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kaito situándose bajo las escaleras para poder oírle mejor.

- Porqué desde que salieron de casa de Mouri que las están siguiendo. –contestó el detective volviendo a bajar.

- No te preocupes, me encargo yo. –dijo Suichi levantándose del sofá.

- No hace falta, de verdad.

- No es molestia para nada –sonrió el chico– además creo que así alguien podrá descansar un rato de tanto vigilarme.

- Entonces voy contigo –dijo James levantándose también

- No hace falta –respondió el hombre de la gorra de lana.

- Sí, me parece que a ti ya te conocen y creo que será mejor que no empecemos ahora un tiroteo por el medio de la calle, gracias. –respondió el hombre del bigote.

- De acuerdo. –dijo el otro hombre saliendo de la casa.

- Jodie, quédate aquí, si os necesitamos os llamaremos. –ordenó Black– Es a casa de ese detective chiflado que vive con el crío, ¿verdad?

- Sí –dijo la chica levantándose en forma de saludo oficial.

- Hasta luego.

- Gracias –dijo Heiji antes de que cerrara la puerta.

El detective del oeste y el ladrón se sentaron al sofá uno a cada lado de la agente del FBI.

- Bien, solo me falta saber tu motivo de estar por aquí, Hattori ¿verdad? –preguntó Jodie mirando al moreno.

- Bueno, es que lo mío no es nada importante –respondió el chico afirmando con la cabeza– le hice chantaje a Kudo –dijo muy rápido, flojo y medio rojo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Santemillion que no había entendido nada de nada.

- Que le hice chantaje a Kudo. –dijo un poco más lento y más fuerte mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Cómo que qué? –dijo Kuroba levantándose del sofá y mirándole.

De repente el joven mago se echó a reír. El chico de Osaka lo miró de mala manera.

- Kuroba, si las miradas matasen estarías fulminado. –le dijo Miyano con una sonrisa que hizo por evitar reírse.

- Lo siento, lo siento –dijo el chico volviéndose a sentar en el sofá pero no pudo y volvió a estallar– ¿Cómo puede un detective hacer chantaje?

- Me parecía que tú lo sabías todo, ladronzuelo. –le dijo Hattori mirándolo de reojo.

- Vale, vale ya me callo. –dijo.

_Cara de póquer._ Pensó. _Soy un ángel al lado de ese tío_. Añadió volviendo a reírse. Pero al cabo de poco rato paró definitivamente.

Los cuatro jóvenes junto con Jodie Santemillion estuvieron toda la tarde y casi toda la noche con la planificación de algún tipo de plan que podrían hacer para descubrirles a todos, sin siquiera saber ni una sola noticia ni de James ni de Suichi ni de ninguna de las chicas. Yukiko y Yusaku se fueron al cabo de una hora hacia su habitación y de vez en cuando se oía algún grito de la mujer desesperada por los ánimos de su marido. El doctor Agasa por lo contrario iba y venía del laboratorio por si necesitaban alguna cosa.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo nuevo y que tengan ganas de leer el otro. Pido la amabilidad de dejar los reviews de lo que os gusta y lo que no. Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo**

**Shihoran.**


	9. 09 Pelea del mismo bando

* * *

**¡¡Holita de nuevo!! Vuelvo con otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Bueno, que quede claro que ese capítulo me ha quedado casi perfecto, pero ya casi no me acuerdo de lo primero que puse ¬¬. Bien, tengo que decir que es bastante largito, o sea que sino tenéis tiempo de leer mejor lo dejen para otra ocasión... es broma .**

**Bien, esta vez le doy las gracias a Zory y le digo que esos dos ya te los puedes quedar yo prefiero mucho mejor a Kudo junior jeje es mi heroe, aunque puede que te tome prestado a Hattori junior... quien sabe...**

**Bien espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo escrito con entusiasmo para todos sus lectores. Que por cierto ha tenido que ser un poco renovado por cuestiones de olvido... me olvide de los sentimientos de Kaito y Heiji por completo... lo siento uu  
**

* * *

El sol entrando por la ventana despertó a un joven

El sol entrando por la ventana despertó a un joven. El chico abrió los ojos azules y tardó un poco en reflexionar todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ahora. Se levantó y se cambió de ropa. Se fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Se miró en el espejo unos segundos. Sus ojos mostraban cansancio pese haber dormido. Volvió a la habitación y cogió un teléfono móvil con una pelota de futbol colgando de ella. Miró en la pantalla. Ningún mensaje. Abrió un cajón de su mesilla y miró el contenido. Después de mucho rato mirándolo finalmente cogió el objeto. Bajó las escaleras y se fue por la puerta trasera. Saltó el muro de al lado entrando en la casa de su vecino y entró por la puerta de atrás. Se encontró con su vecino en medio del vestíbulo contemplando a tres personas dormidas. Dos chicos estaban sentados al suelo con la cabeza encima de la mesa. Se notaba que habían estado escribiendo hasta muy tarde porque uno de ellos aún tenía el bolígrafo en la mano. La mujer estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza caída. Su vecino lo miró y le hizo mantener silencio con el dedo delante de la boca. El chico sonrió y miró lo que habían escrito. Al cabo de poco, el sol ya les llegaba a los tres y poco a poco se fueron despertando. El joven de ojos azules se había sentado en el sofá en donde no había nadie. La primera en despertarse fue la mujer de ojos azules.

- _Cool guy_. –dijo mientras se fregaba un poco los ojos.

- ¿Habéis dormido bien? –preguntó con una sonrisa y sin dejar de leer las hojas que todos ellos habían escrito anteriormente.

- Un poco incómoda –respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los otros dos también se fueron despertando y se miraron sin entender caso nada.

- Buenos días –les dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa burleta mientras continuaba leyendo.

- Kudo… –murmuró Hattori mirándole sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué haces con los apuntes? –preguntó Kuroba.

- Leerlos. –respondió él.

- Buenos días chicos –les dijo el doctor Agasa que llegaba en esos instantes.

El científico venía con una bandeja de galletas y una taza de té acompañado por Shiho que también llevaba una taza. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no aún no habían terminado nada de lo que habían empezado ya que gastaron mucho tiempo en intentar que el preocupado Shinichi se fuera a dormir. Se levantaron y se fueron a bañarse aunque fuera por la mañana. Mientras uno lo hacía el otro junto con Santemillion le contaba lo que habían avanzado de acuerdo con lo que Kuroba, el FBI y Kudo, la mayoría explicado por Hattori, habían ido investigando.

- ¿Por cierto, qué se sabe de Akai y Black? –preguntó el joven detective.

- Aún nada –respondió la agente del FBI mirando su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? –preguntó Hattori que había sido el último en ir a bañarse.

- No sé, como no les veo aquí… –les respondió Shinichi dejando la respuesta al aire.

Los cuatro volvieron a sentarse en el sofá y esta vez ayudados también por Miyano continuaron con su trabajo. El doctor Agasa muy amablemente les trajo una taza de te a los otros tres. Igual que antes, Santemillion estaba sentada al lado de Shiho en el sofá, Heiji y Shinichi en el otro sofá y Kaito quién era el que iba escribiendo, estaba sentado al suelo para no coger dolor de espalda.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora más trabajando alguien tocó el timbre de la casa y el doctor Agasa que continuaba yendo y viniendo del laboratorio fue a abrir. Eran Akai y Black quienes parecían estar muy cansados después de toda la noche buscando a las chicas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó en seguida que les vio Jodie la cual se levantó del sofá para dejarles sentarse.

- Las perdimos. –respondió James Black.

- Las habíamos encontrado y de repente un maldito camión se nos cruzó de Dios sabe donde –explicó Akai– Cuando pudimos solucionar el problemilla con este nos percatamos de que las chicas ya no estaban. Fuimos rápidamente en la casa de Ángel, pero aún no habían llegado. Nos hemos pasado toda la noche buscándolas por todo Tokio, al final pensamos en ir de nuevo en casa de la chica, pero estaban la policía de Tokio y preferimos no interferir en sus asuntos.

- Ya veo –comentó Kuroba quien aún no había quitado ni los ojos ni el bolígrafo del papel.

Miyano se sentó al lado de Shinichi y los tres agentes del FBI se sentaron en el otro sofá. Continuaron poniendo las cosas en su sitio mientras James y Suichi empezaron a dormirse. Al cabo de tres horas más el doctor Agasa les trajo un tentempié el cual Akai y Black rechazaron por el hecho de continuar durmiendo. Cuando estos se terminaron, llamaron de nuevo a la puerta cosa que hizo despertar a los dos agentes del FBI. Esta vez fue Shiho quién fue a abrir.

- ¿A qué se le debe tan grata visita, inspector Megure? –preguntó la chica cosa que hizo extrañar al detective.

- Yo ya me he presentado y ¿usted es…? –le dijo muy amablemente el inspector.

- Mi nombre no le importa, inspector. Aunque podría decirle que me llamo Ai Haibara y usted continuara sin entender nada –le dijo la chica aún en la puerta– pasen.

Esta palabrería de Shiho dio tiempo a Shinichi esconderse detrás del sofá aunque solo fuera por precaución. En seguida entraron el inspector Megure acompañado por el inspector Takagi junto con quién parecía ser Saguru Hakuba, Akako Koizumi y, ni más ni menos que el inspector Nakamori. Los únicos que se interesaron a mirar quién había llegado fueron Hattori quién estaba más cerca de la puerta y Suichi Akai. El padre de Aoko al ver a los presentes se fue directo hacia Kuroba levantándolo por el jersey que tan bien puesto llevaba y cogiendo desprevenido al pobre mago.

- Pero ¿qué hace? –se quejó el ladrón sin siquiera mirar quién era el que le había cogido.

Acto seguido esto provocó un caos en la sala mientras el doctor Agasa venía del laboratorio para ver quién había llamado. Suichi Akai sacó el arma apuntando al inspector cosa que hizo que el inspector Megure y el inspector Takagi hicieran lo mismo. Ante ese caos, Santemillion y Black hicieron lo mismo que los otros. Kudo que lo vio venir se levantó en seguida y se acercó a Kuroba.

- Ya vale, ya vale –dijo el detective.

- Kudo… –se asombró el inspector Megure.

- Inspector Nakamori suelta el chico, Akai, Santemillion, Black, bajen las armas. Lo mismo para vosotros inspector Megure, inspector Takagi.

Todos hicieron lo que les pedía excepto por el inspector Nakamori quién reflejaba una furia inaudita en sus ojos. Shinichi al ver que eso haría enfadar a Akai le cogió los brazos y tiró el inspector al suelo de una forma muy extraña. Ante eso, Megure y Takagi empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

- ¿Qué haces mocoso? –preguntó el señor Nakamori con asombro.

- Estos jóvenes están bajo nuestra protección y nadie se acercará a ellos hasta que estemos completamente seguros de que no exista ningún tipo de peligro –respondió Akai ante la pregunta del asombrado inspector– ¿a quedado completamente claro, señor?

- ¿A qué se debe esta visita? –preguntó Kudo para frenar las cosas.

- Pe… pe… pero tu… –tartamudeaba el inspector Megure sin poder terminar la frase.

- ¿Es que se cree todo lo que dicen sin siquiera tener una prueba, inspector? –le preguntó Shinichi quién empezaba a sorprenderse de todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- ¿A qué viene ese allanamiento de persona? –preguntó Heiji cosa que hizo que a los agentes del FBI, Kuroba y Shinichi empezaran a sentirse un poco vergonzosos de no haber dormido bien.

- Querrás decir: a qué se viene ese ataque de personas, ¿no? –preguntó Saguru quién hasta ahora solo había sido una sombra detrás de todo el mundo totalmente impasible a lo que ocurría– Venimos porqué ha salido una prioridad a toda la policía de Tokio.

- Ya ha hablado el pomposo –comentó en voz alta el ladrón.

- Y veo que a los pequeños vestidos de blanco no les importa en absoluto que tres hijas de la policia de Japón hayan sido secuestradas –continuó hablando Hakuba.

- Oye, dinos ya qué queréis de nosotros y largaros, que estamos ocupados. –le respondió el ladrón malhumorado.

- ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Redacciones para lengua? –se burló el detective– ¿Cálculos de matemáticas? ¿Un mapa de vuestra ciudad para geología? O quizá… ¿un plano de vuestra casa para Tecnología? –preguntó.

El detective había estado señalando todo lo que tenían en la mesa: un mapa de Tokio, un plano de la mansión a la que todos los detectives habían estado citados, tres papeles llenos de escrituras de Kaito, cálculos provenientes de la aerodinámica de un nuevo artefacto de él mismo, etc.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Hakuba –respondió Kudo quién veía venir otro caos en la sala a causa del enfado de Kuroba.

- Eso ha sido muy grosero, _Guy_ –le dijo la agente del FBI.

- Hemos venido porqué des de ayer por la tarde no se ven a tres chicas una hija de un inspector de Osaka, el cual ha accedido a venir en seguida, una hija de un inspector de Tokio y la otra chica hija de un ex policía.

- No nos diga más –dijo Jodie mirando a los tres chicos que habían bajado la cabeza conforma iban oyendo las palabras del inspector Takagi– esas chicas son…

- Kazuha Toyama, Aoko Nakamori y _Angel_ –la interrumpió Akai.

- ¿Ángel? –preguntó Saguru.

De pronto se oyó un golpe cosa que hizo que todos miraran a Kudo excepto Kuroba y Hattori quienes se habían sentado de nuevo a su sitio anterior.

- Teníamos que hacerlo, Kudo –le dijo Hattori a su amigo sin siquiera mirarle.

- Claro, como tú no fuiste el que le dijo eso a la pobre –le respondió Kuroba.

- No está sirviendo de nada todo lo que estamos haciendo, ¿verdad? –les preguntó Shinichi sentándose al suelo y poniendo la cabeza encima del sofá en donde Heiji estaba sentado.

- _Oh, my God_, se nota que estos jóvenes casi no durmieron ayer –comentó en voz alta Jodie.

- ¿Saben del cierto que las han secuestrado? –preguntó Miyano quién se acercaba a los chicos para poder intentar consolarlos.

- De hecho hemos supuesto esto después de escuchar a diversos testimonios de la calle y hemos decidido venir a aquí después de oír a una amiga de las tres que le habían comentado que se iban hacia aquí –informó el inspector Takagi.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Suzuki? –preguntó de nuevo la científica.

- Sí, ¿cómo…? –se sorprendió el inspector.

La chica hizo una sonrisa burleta.

- Raro en ella no informar de todo, la maldita entrometida –comentó de nuevo Shiho en voz alta– Saben, esas tres se marcharon sin ningún tipo de problema, a medio camino nos llamó una de ellas que se habían dado cuenta de que las seguían des de que habían salido de casa de Ángel. Ante eso, los agentes Black y Akai del FBI accedieron a ir a ver que pasaba y hasta las diez de esta mañana no han parado de buscarlas tras perderlas en un pequeño problema de camiones.

- ¿FBI? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori que aún no daba crédito a las palabras de la científica.

- Sí, estamos aquí para proteger a estos jóvenes, nada más. –comentó Akai.

- Entonces, ¿estáis diciendo que ellas se fueron sin problemas? –preguntó el inspector Megure.

- Excepto porqué las seguían por la calle –informó el inspector Takagi que se había apuntado todo lo que había dicho la científica.

Miyano afirmó con la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba en medio de Kudo y Kuroba. Los inspectores se fueron tan solo con una simple despedida acompañados por Hakuba quién esperó a que Akako viniera en la puerta. La chica se había acercado a Kaito.

- Oye, Kuroba. –le dijo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el ladrón con desprecio.

- He visto de nuevo tu futuro –le dijo la chica que miraba al ladrón preocupada.

- ¡¿Quieres dejarlo ya?! –le dijo el mago con la voz más fuerte.

- Oye, a mí no me grites que te echo un maleficio –le amenazó Koizumi.

- Vale, vale –se acobardó el chico– ¿qué te ha dicho esta vez?

- Que si intentas salvar a Aoko de su muerte vas a morir tú –le dijo la chica levantándose del suelo– tú decides tu futuro, ¿verdad?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza mientras la chica se iba con Hakuba de la casa. Los agentes del FBI miraron sin entender nada a Kuroba.

- ¿Maleficio? –preguntó Hattori mirándolo de reojo.

- Aunque no os lo creáis esa chica es una bruja –informó el ladrón– de magia negra –terminó mientras se volvía hacia los papeles volviendo a escribir.

- Sí, claro –se rió el detective del oeste.

- Veo que estáis mejor, _Detective and magician_ –observó Jodie.

- Será mejor que continuemos, no haremos nada con apenarnos –le dijo Heiji.

* * *

En una habitación totalmente oscura, se encendió una pequeña luz al medio en dónde tres chicas estaban estiradas. Una de ellas abrió sus ojos verdes y se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor e intentó recordar lo que le había pasado. Miró a las otras dos chicas y las despertó.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó una de ellas.

- No lo sé. –respondió la chica de la coleta alta.

- Aquellos yo les vi alguna vez –dijo la tercera.

- ¿De verdad Ran? –preguntaron las otras dos.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó. Intentó mirar a su alrededor aunque todo fuera oscuridad. Tenía la sensación de haber estado allí anteriormente. Tenía la sensación de conocer aquél lugar.

- Veo que habéis despertado, _Angel_ –dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

- Tú eres al que persiguió Shinichi antes de desaparecer.

- Veo que tienes buena memoria.

- Siento que tengas que pasar por eso Mouri –le dijo otra voz al lado del hombre que rápidamente se puso bajo la luz.

- _Vermouth_…

- Dame el teléfono del muchacho –le pidió la mujer con pelo corto y moreno y ojos oscuros.

- Yo no lo tengo… –se defendió la chica de ojos azules.

- No seas idiota –exclamó el hombre sin salir de la oscuridad y mirándola fríamente– te sentirás mucho mejor si obedeces.

La chica sin pensarlo se puso la mano encima del bolsillo y se encaró a los dos. Se oyó un suspiro en la sala y luego, el hombre sacó un arma dejándola ver en la luz junto a su mano. Vermouth se fue acercando a la chica y le cogió las manos. Las otras dos chicas se levantaron e intentaron ayudar a su amiga cosa que cada vez lo empeoró más. Venyard que se había artado de las tonterías y sin darse muy satisfecha por lo que hizo bofeteó a la karateka quién cayo al suelo debido a estar aún un poco dormida. La alejó de sus compañeras y le cogió el teléfono. La mano del hombre con la pistola desapareció en la oscuridad y oyeron los gritos de Ran alejarse. La chica se debatía para que no le cogieran el teléfono, pero se la llevaban también a ella. Intentó salir corriendo hacia la luz de nuevo, pero eran más fuertes que ella y no podía hacer nada. De repente unas manos con un pañuelo se le pusieron en la boca. La voz se le quebró. Con solo intentar respirar por el pañuelo se iba encontrando cada vez peor, cada vez más mareada. Finalmente cedió al sueño.

Cuando despertó se fijó que estaba en otra sala ascua como la de antes, pero esa era mucho más tenebrosa. Era totalmente oscura pero el medio estaba iluminada y solo había una mesa de operaciones con una manta encima en donde ella estaba.

- ¿Te has despertado? –preguntó una voz de mujer.

La chica se asustó y miró de donde provenía la voz aunque solo pudiera ver oscuridad.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la joven asustadiza.

- Voy a ser tu guardaespaldas en este infierno, querida –le informó la voz.

- ¿No crees que os estáis pasando? –preguntó otra mujer al aire– el jefe os ha prohibido que la mantuvierais aquí encerrada, soltadla.

- Vermouth, si el jefe no se entera no pasará nada –dijo la primera mujer.

- Oye, Kir, ya déjate de tonterías, ¿vale? –dijo la mujer enfadada– la estáis asustando y eso no lo podemos hacer, son las normas.

- Si quieres lo acabamos aquí –dijo esa mujer de nombre Kir.

- Nadie la tocará hasta que tengamos a ese idiota de detective en nuestro poder –dijo una voz grave.

- Vamos, Vodka, será solo para divertirnos –comentó otra mujer.

- Nada. –dijeron Vodka y Vermouth a la vez– no vais a tocarla, Chianti.

- Sois todos unos aguafiestas, Vodka –dijo la voz de otro hombre.

- Vamos a dejarnos de peleas Korn, que eso no queda bien delante de nuestra invitada –dijo la voz de Kir que cada vez se oía más cerca de la luz.

- ¿Qué haces Kir?

La mujer se dejó ver a la luz delante de Ran. Ella se asustó aún más sabiendo que reconocía su cara. La chica cerró los ojos de miedo mientras la mujer la cogía de la barbilla y le levantaba la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me temes?

La karateka no respondió y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. De repente los números de un teléfono móvil se hicieron audibles. Y todos miraron a una pantalla en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué quieres el teléfono del muchacho? –preguntó Gin.

- Porqué con ese teléfono es mucho más fácil dar ordenes ya que tiene el número de su otro yo.

- Te refieres a ¿_Cool Boy_? –preguntó Kir quién aún sujetaba a una asustadiza Ran.

- A los dos… –dijo poniéndose el teléfono a la oreja– no seas tan maleducado, chico, no te conviene… ¿Problemas? Te estoy llamando para hacer un trato, nada más… el pellejo de los dos… ¿es que no quieres salvarlas?... Bien, entonces te voy a dar a solo dos y luego te daré la otra… no puedo burlarme de ti, ya me conoces… si no quieres el trato tu mismo, adiós… –dijo continuando con el auricular en la oreja– ahora… sí… en dónde mataron a Masami Hirota… te daré instrucciones más adelante… ahora es mío, Kudo.

La mujer colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo ante el asombro de todos.

- ¿Eres idiota, Vermouth? –preguntó la voz de Gin.

- Sin insultar, Gin, ya te he dicho que las ordenes del jefe son lo que se vale –le dejó ir girándose.

- ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros? –preguntó Korn.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que soy un bufón, hoy? –dijo la chica yendo hacia la puerta– ¿Será por el tiempo? Va que más da.

- Nos veremos las caras en los informes Vermouth, no lo olvides –dijo Gin con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Claro, te haré caso cuando tu seas el jefe –le dijo la chica sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Cómo corren las noticias, no Gin? –comentó Kir en voz alta.

- ¿Vas a matarla a ella también? –preguntó Vodka.

- Veremos lo que nos depara el tiempo –respondió con su sonrisa– déjala, Kir y vámonos de aquí, tenemos que empezar los informes de nuestro magnifico día de campo para el jefe.

* * *

Un teléfono sonó de repente dejando a todos mirando a Shinichi quién, después de mirar la pantalla, lo descolgó. Escuchó durante un rato al otro lado del teléfono antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo malhumorado– ¿Por qué no dejas de darme problemas? –escuchó un poco más lo que su interlocutor le decía– ¿Un trato? Para poder salvar, ¿mi pellejo o el tuyo? –preguntó mirando al teléfono– Y yo voy y me lo creo… claro que... ¿cómo que solo dos? ¿Te estás burlando de mi?... además no creo que pueda ser tan fácil… de acuerdo ¿cuándo será?... ¿ahora?... ¿en dónde?... y ¿la otra?... claro, te estaré esperando. Por cierto, devuélveme el móvil, Venyard.

El chico colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Todos los presentes lo miraron esperando explicaciones. Pero el chico solo suspiró sin decir nada. Cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Venyard.

- Coged las cosas, vamos a buscar a Aoko y Kazuha –dijo finalmente el chico levantándose.

- ¿Y Ran? –preguntó Jodie.

- La quieren como objeto de experimento hasta nuevo aviso –dijo el chico como si no le importara– no perdamos más el tiempo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron en dónde se les había indicado eran acompañados por los inspectores de policía Megure, Takagi, Nakamori, Sato, la bruja Akako y los detectives Hakuba y Mouri.

Shinichi se apresuró a irse en dónde se le había indicado acompañado por los otros tres jóvenes.

- Este lugar… –murmuró Miyano.

- Sí –dijo Kudo forzando la voz por el esfuerzo que hacía para abrir él solo la puerta enorme que tenían delante de ellos– es dónde murió tu hermana.

El chico pidió la ayuda de los otros dos y ellos le ayudaron ante la expectación de todos. Abrieron una pequeña abertura y se apartaron de la puerta. Shinichi y Heiji sacaron una pistola y Kuroba sacó la suya de cartas. La científica se puso delante de la puerta y la golpeó.

- ¿Estás ahí, Gin? –preguntó.

Nadie respondió. Kudo hizo señas para que le dejaran pasar primero a él. Kuroba cogió uno de sus bombas de luz y la tiró a dentro. Esa bomba no era como las que acostumbraba a tirar. Era modificada gracias a la ayuda del doctor Agasa para alumbrar bien por segundos toda la sala sin necesidad de gafas de sol. El detective miró toda la sala pero no vio nada.

- Podéis abrirla del todo, aquí no hay nadie, chicos.

Acto seguido se oyeron llantos. El detective se puso en estado de alerta apuntando hacia un pequeño lado.

- ¿Nakamori? ¿Toyama? –preguntó el chico al aire oscuro– Soy Kudo, ¿me podéis oír?

- Kudo… –oyó a una voz.

- ¿Toyama?

Acto seguido y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, dos cuerpos se lanzaron encima del muchacho que se quedó tumbado al suelo asustado. De repente se oyeron a tres voces distintas que reían.

- Callaros ya, chicos –les dijo el detective intentando levantarse del suelo.

- Kudo, es terrible –comentó apresuradamente una de las chicas que se le había tirado encima.

- Mataran a Ran –informó la otra.

- Chicas, chicas –les dijo una voz a sus espaldas– decidnos algo que no sepamos.

- ¿Y tu quién eres? –preguntó Kazuha a la científica.

- Me llamo Shiho Miyano y soy una de las victimas de los que os han secuestrado junto con vuestros novietes y ese idiota que cree que nada le puede afectar.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que dijeras nada, Miyano? –preguntó el detective levantándose del suelo y mirando la sala.

- ¿Encontraremos algo? –preguntó Heiji.

- Me pareció ver algo antes.

El detective del este encendió su reloj linterna y se acercó a las paredes. Las chicas se levantaron del suelo y miraron detrás de la científica.

- Kudo, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó la chica yendo hacia él.

Miraron a quienes habían llegado con los otros dos. El mago y el detective de Osaka simplemente las miraban, no se habían movido ni un centímetro de dónde estaban. Aoko se fue acercando poco a poco con Kazuha detrás. Las dos continuaban con los ojos llorosos aún y esta vez no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

- ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Kaito desde la puerta indicando a los de fuera que entrasen.

- Sí.

- ¿No os han hecho nada?

Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza. El inspector Nakamori corrió hacia su hija para abrazarla. Heiji se acercó a Kazuha y la miró de arriba a abajo, la chica no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. El joven de Osaka sonrió haciendo que su amiga se ruborizara.

- Estás más bonita cuando sonries, Kazuha.

- Chicos –oyeron decir al detective del este– mirad esto.

El detective Mouri se abalanzó hacia el joven muchacho que alumbraba la sala.

- ¿Qué le harán? –preguntó desesperado Kogoro– ¡Responde! ¿Qué le harán a Ran?

- Señor Mouri le rogamos que se tranquilice –le pidió Kuroba quién estaba intentando sacarlo de encima de Shinichi– ayúdame, Hattori.

- Señor Mouri por mucha culpa que tenga Kudo eso no le hará devolver a su hija.

- Vaya ayudita –comentó en voz alta la científica cogiendo al detective Mouri por el cuello– no vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima, ¿me has oído bien, Mouri?

- Miyano, tranquilízate, por Dios –le dijo el detective con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo, Kudo? –preguntó Kuroba mirando hacia las paredes que ahora toda la policía alumbraba.

El joven detective del este le miró sin entender nada aunque el mago no le mirara a él. Kogoro se levantó del suelo bajo la supervisión asesina de la científica.

- Digo por lo de ser fuerte –dijo el mago sin mirarle– deja de intentar aparentar que Mouri no te importa. Sabemos como te sientes y tu continuas intentando escondernos tus ceñimientos, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que dejes esa frialdad, _Cool Guy_?

El detective del este bajó la cabeza y se levantó. Miró de nuevo las paredes y volvió a sonreír tristemente.

- Qué obsesión que tiene Gin con los ángeles, ¿verdad? –dijo en voz alta mirando al techo.

Después de eso se giró y salió de allí sin siquiera dejar ver sus ojos azules a nadie. Kuroba y Hattori afirmaron sin darse cuenta y cuando miraron a su alrededor vieron las caras interrogatorios de Kogoro y Megure quienes habían estado escuchando todo. Los chicos forzaron una sonrisa sabiendo que habían medio metido la pata y volvieron a mirar al techo.

Todas las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos de pósters inmensos. La mayoría eran solo fotografías, pero algunos eran pintados a mano por pintores famosos que habían aparecido muertos hacía ya más de dos y tres meses. Todo contenía los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma sonrisa de Ran Mouri.

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de APTX 4869 multiple. Y de nuevo pido esos reviews que casi nadie quiere hacer para criticas constructivas o valoraciones a la alza o a la baja. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Shihoran.**


	10. 10 Operación: salvar a Ran

**Konbanwa!!**

**Otro nuevo capítulo que viene. De nuevo doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me han estado dejando reviews.**

**Zory, si, tengo un poco de competencia con mini Kudo, pero aún así, espero poder compartir un día si y otro no mini Heiji XDXD Por cierto, el pijo ese de Hakuba ya te lo puedes quedar, lo he hecho salir, porqué me dió pena, el pobre era el único que no podría salir. Por cierto, te dedico este capítulo, en donde salen tus papis XDXD yo tengo mis padres como ellos (no tan exagerado pero más o menos) te aseguro que cada día pasas un motón de lágrimas, pero de risa espero que sea de tu agrado**

**Y espero también que sea del agrado de todos los lectores.**

**Se despide**

**Shihoran**

* * *

**Tengo que dar el aviso de un pequeño erros que cometí. Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta aún. Al escribir el capítulo nueve me fije demasiado en el personaje de Shinichi y subi el capítulo sin que Kaito y Heiji se preocuparan para nada de Aoko y Kazuha. Y terminé el capítulo olvidandome completamente de ese detalle. Una de las lectoras (Naiyara) me hizo fijar en eso en uno de los reviews. Lo más rápido que pude cambié el trozo del capítulo (aunque sigue siendo no demasiado convincente). Para quienes leyeron el capítulo antes del día 10 (supongo que ustedes no se acordarán de ese detalle) les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer la parte en que entran en el almacén abandondo.**

**Les dejo con el capítulo 10. "Operación: salvar a Ran". Espero que ustedes la salven dejando reviews**

**Shihoran**

* * *

- ¿Cómo puede pasar esto

- ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? –oyeron decir a Kazuha.

- ¿Por qué a Ran? –preguntó Aoko.

Las chicas continuaban dejando caer esas lágrimas que tanto dolían.

- No te preocupes, no le pasará nada –dijo Heiji– él no lo permitirá –terminó con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad –añadió Kuroba– Por una sola vez confiemos en ese cabeza de chorlito.

- ¿Cómo que cabeza de chorlito?

- Miyano… –Kuroba forzó una sonrisa al ver a la chica con cara de enfado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hattori.

- Siento que está sufriendo –dijo ella bajando la cabeza– los dos lo hacen.

- ¿Los dos? –preguntó Kuroba.

La chica afirmó y se giró para ver al inspector Megure como se acercaba a ellos.

- Bien, chicos, vais a contarnos lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

- No lo haremos –dijo una voz detrás de Hattori– por una vez inspector, confíe en que todo se solucionará de una manera u otra.

- Kudo, pero ¿qué dices? –preguntó Kuroba.

- Hay otro encuentro, vámonos, mañana seguiremos con el plan y Vermouth nos vigilará –dijo volviendo a girarse.

- Oye –dijo una voz grave que hizo parar al detective– No voy a permitir que le pase nada a Ran.

- Llevo… –dijo el detective girándose cabizbajo– llevo dos años detrás de ellos… y no he podido hacer nada… solo… solo mirar lo que hacían porque… porque… nadie, nadie me hubiera creído.

- Eso no es cierto, Kudo –le dijo el inspector Megure.

- Si usted supiera las condiciones en las que he estado no diría lo mismo, inspector.

El chico se fue de nuevo a fuera. No sabía lo que ocurría pero no podía estar allí. No quería estar allí. Tan cerca pero sin embargo tan lejos de ella. Kuroba y Hattori se miraron.

- ¿Por qué está así? –preguntó Kazuha.

- ¿Así? –preguntó Mouri.

- Yo también lo estaría –dijo Kuroba– suerte que nosotros solo estuvimos una semana como él.

- Yo me lo pasé en grande, ¿tu no? –le dijo Heiji en voz burleta.

Kuroba hizo una cara extraña.

- Solo recordar lo que nos pasó al medio de la calle me encuentro mal.

- ¿En medio de la calle? –intentó recordar Heiji.

- Sí, ya sabes… –el mago puso una cara en que reflejaba el amor– la nieve nos rodeaba… el beso de estrellas… y eso.

De repente Hattori se puso a toser.

- No me hagas recordar malos momentos, con eso si que iba a matar a Kudo…

- Ya te lo dije que no lo pasé tan bien… –le dijo el ladrón riéndose de su cara– además, esos críos eran insufribles…

- Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara… –dijo Jodie acercándose a ellos– tenemos que continuar pensando un rato en como solucionar el encuentro este… solo para evitar más desastres, digo…

- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? –preguntó Kuroba– Kudo es quién tiene la mayoría de la información y no creo que esté en condiciones de utilizarla en esos momentos.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió soltarle a Ran esas majaderías? –preguntó Heiji de espaldas a la puerta.

- Creo que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, Hattori –le dijo Kudo entrando de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces entrando y saliendo tantas veces? –preguntó Kuroba.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –dijo levantando un dedo encima de la puerta– nos están vigilando.

- Menuda cámara –comentó en voz alta Heiji.

- Sí, pero solo sigue mis movimientos, eso es lo peor… fijaos…

Shinichi empezó a moverse por toda la sala y el objetivo de la cámara lo seguía fuera donde fuera.

* * *

- Creo que han visto la cámara, Gin.

- Lo sé, Vermouth, el chico hace rato que lo ha descubierto.

Gin estaba mirando lo que parecía una pantalla enorme la cual solo seguía a una sola persona. Sentado en un sofá contemplaba como el detective se movía por todos lados. Vermouth continuaba aún con las manos en los bolsillos mirando con una pequeña sonrisa la pantalla. La puerta de detrás de los dos se abrió y ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de girarse a mirar a quien entraba.

- La he traído, Gin.

- Bien hecho, Vodka, suéltala.

Vodka tiró al suelo lo que parecía una chica joven de ojos azules. Gin se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia ella sin dejar de mirar la enorme pantalla que se extendía delante de ellos. El rubio cogió a Ran por el pelo y tiró de él para levantarla.

- Me haces daño –se quejó la karateka.

- Siéntate.

Gin la empujó en el sillón y la chica empezó a buscar cualquier salida que hubiera, por mala suerte, la única se encintraba detrás del respaldo del asiento que ocupaba.

- Fíjate bien, _Angel_. –le dijo Gin señalando a la pantalla.

- Ya lo he visto solo al entrar, no hacía falta que me tiraras del pelo.

- Que lengua que tiene la chica –murmuró Vodka.

Gin sonrió ante tal comentario y cogió la barbilla de la karateka.

- Puede que sería mejor que la paráramos, ¿no? –dijo Gin sonriendo maléficamente.

-Gin, no te pases que… –Vermouth no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que cayó al suelo dormida.

- Bien hecho Vodka –rió el hombre de pelo rubio– ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Los ojos de Ran transmitían miedo, un miedo que nadie podía notar. Gin notó sus temblores asustadizos y eso le hizo hacer la sonrisa mucho más grande mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la muchacha.

* * *

El detective del este ya había vuelto a salir de allí, pero esta vez iba acompañado de Shiho, Kuroba, Hattori, Aoko, Akako, Kazuha, Hakuba, Jodie, Akai y Black. El chico notó que algo iba mal. Pero no le hizo caso ya que últimamente solo tenía esa sensación por solo saber en dónde estaba Ran.

- ¿Estás bien, Kudo? –preguntó Hattori quién vio la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

- Sí, ahora tendríamos que volver a la casa y veremos como solucionamos todo.

- Vamos, os llevaremos –dijo Jodie.

- Gracias.

Los chicos se dividieron en tres coches distintos y se retiraron hacia casa del doctor Agasa. Heiji y Kaito que estaban en el mismo coche que Shinichi no hacían más que mirarle. El chico a la segunda mirada que le enviaron prefirió ver el paisaje aunque era peor.

Cuando llegaron en casa del científico, este les estaba esperando en el jardín. Shinichi fue el primero en entrar en la casa y no le dijo nada al científico, cosa que hizo preocuparle mucho más. Heiji y Kaito quienes iban detrás de él suspiraron mientras le veían entrar.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó el doctor mirando la puerta de su casa.

- Nada anormal, diría yo –le dijo Kuroba.

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó el doctor Agasa señalando por donde se había ido el detective.

- Por eso mismo. –dijo el mago yendo hacia la puerta.

El doctor no había entendido nada todos le pasaron por el lado saludándole. Mientras Heiji aún estaba plantado en la entrada junto al doctor Agasa. La última en pasar fue Shiho quien se paró al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba aún.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mirándolos.

- Nada, nada –dijeron los dos yendo con ella hacia dentro.

Cuando entraron todos estaban asombrados de lo que allí había. Encima de la mesa un montón de hojas que nadie podía saber exactamente lo que eran excepto de la gente que había estado allí des del principio. Kazuha y Aoko miraban a un lado y el otro viendo que la casa era muy pequeña, Shiho se fue directamente al laboratorio encerrándose allí vigilada por la mirada curiosa de Hakuba, Jodie, James y Suichi se sentaron en el sofá recogiendo un poco todo lo que tenían por allí esparcido mientras miraban curiosos a cada uno de los presentes, Heiji y el doctor Agasa se quedaron quietos en la puerta de entrada después de cerrarla mirando la de gente que allí había, Akako miraba a Kaito el cual estaba intentando hablar con Shinichi quien lo ignoraba por completo.

- Kudo, te lo digo en serio, sería mejor que te fueras a la cama a descansar –le dijo su amigo intentando por tercera vez que le mirara a la cara.

Shinichi estaba mirando un pequeño vaso de agua que se había cogido sentado en un taburete.

- Vale, ya me has artado –murmuró Kaito– Shinichi querido, ¿puedes irte a descansar? –dijo con la voz de Ran y poniendo las manos al lado del cuello mientras miraba la nuca de Shinichi con una cara de sentimental.

El detective se giró y le tiró el vaso de agua al mago quien se quejó. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mirando al chico mojado y al otro que con una mano apoyada en la frente y la otra con el vaso le miraba con indiferencia.

- ¿Pero qué haces? –se quejó el ladrón.

- Te has pasado –dijo finalmente Shinichi levantándose– ¡Nunca…! –le gritó– ¡Nunca te fíes de ellos, Kuroba! ¡Parecía que lo tenías muy claro por el simple hecho de que mataron a tu padre! ¡Parece ser que eres un simple ladrón que no piensa en como pueden ser a los que persigue! ¡Qué te quede claro…! ¡Qué os quede claro a todos… –dijo girándose a quienes estaban mirándole– ¡No pararan hasta matarnos a los cuatro! ¡Harán lo que sea para que no saquemos todo lo que sabemos de ellos! ¡Y no! –se giró de nuevo al ladrón– ¡No pienso dejar que nada le ocurra! ¡Pero aún así no tenemos ni una MALDITA pista de lo que le pueden estar haciendo! ¡Y te aseguro de que no es nada bueno!

Dejo el vaso, se giró y se fue de la casa del doctor.

- Genial, Kuroba, conseguiste lo que querías –le dijo Akako aplaudiendo ella sola.

- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Koizumi.

- Tiene razón, ahora seguro que no te habla en toda su vida –le dijo Hakuba.

- De hecho ya no lo hacía demasiado –comentó Heiji quien aún miraba la puerta por la que había salido su amigo– ¿verdad, Niño?

- Cállate –le dijo Kuroba de mal humor.

El mago con un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso ropa seca y se sentó en el sofá. Bajo la atenta observación de todo el mundo.

- Toma, Kaito, esto es tuyo –le dijo Jodie pasándole unos papeles.

- Gracias –le dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde fue una de las más largas para todos. Al poco rato de estar allí vinieron el inspector Megure, con los inspectores Takagi, Sato y Nakamori. Mientras Suichi, Jodie, James, Heiji y Kaito continuaban con su plan del domingo, los inspectores conversaban con el doctor Agasa intentando que el científico les dijera algo de la organización. Aoko y Kazuha se habían dormido en el sofá.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yukiko y Yusaku llegaron en la casa del doctor Agasa un poco preocupados. Al verles, tanto Heiji como Kaito se levantaron a saludarles.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Heiji.

- ¿Está Shinichi? –preguntó Yusaku mirando a su alrededor.

- No, no le vemos desde ayer, ¿por qué? –preguntó Kaito.

- Ayer vino un poco enfadado a casa, y hoy se ha levantado muy temprano y se ha ido, ha dejado esto. –explicó el padre del detective.

El escritor le pasó la nota al detective del oeste.

_Me ha llamado Vermouth, parece tener un tipo de pequeño plan, en que solo debo actuar yo. No os preocupéis, con ella estaré bien. Pero pido por favor…_

- … pero pido por favor –leía Heiji en voz alta– que vengáis en la mansión lo más pronto que podáis, parece ser que necesitaremos alguna vía de escape rápida. Shinichi.

- Este tío está majara, te lo aseguro. –comentó Kaito mirando la carta que Hattori le pasaba.

- Entonces ¿a qué esperamos? –preguntó Jodie levantándose– vamos con mi coche.

- De acuerdo –dijo Heiji– vamos Kaito.

- Sí –dijo el mago saliendo detrás de Jodie y Heiji.

Aoko y Kazuha aún estaban dormidas. James estaba sentado en el sofá y se levantó para dejar sentar a los padres de Shinichi. Ellos se lo agradecieron. Agasa llegó al poco rato de comprar con Shiho y Suichi y les contaron todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

El joven de ojos azules bajó de un taxi delante de una gran mansión. El taxi se fue lo más rápido que pudo de allí ya que esa casa parecía bastante tenebrosa y solitaria. El joven detective se acercó a la cerca que cerraba toda la mansión. Se fijó en que había pequeños grabados en cada poste de diferentes trabajos y cada una tenía un nombre debajo. Reconoció a uno de los que tenía más cerca: actriz, Chris Venyard. Esto le pareció más bien un pequeño ritual en donde dejan su vida atrás para convertirse en la persona que realmente es. Se fijó que bajo de ese mismo poste había un pequeño garabato con una "V". Le parecía haber visto este signo en algún lugar, pero no se acordaba de donde era. Se puso unos guantes de invierno. Empujó un poco la puerta de hierro silenciosa y entró rápidamente volviendo a cerrarla. Miró a un lado y al otro: _Sobretodo sé silencioso y que no te vean. No dejes pistas._ Recordó. La verdad es que Vermouth había sido muy misteriosa en ese aspecto. Aún no sabía exactamente porqué quería hacer eso. Él solo sabía que así podría salvar a Ran y si se lo quedaban a él le daba igual mientras pudiera hacer feliz a la joven. Empezó a andar encima del camino de arena que había en medio de un bosque abundante de árboles. Al final de este estaba seguro de que había la gran mansión que se vislumbraba a lo lejos. Cada vez sus pasos se apresuraban mucho más. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llegar hasta Ran, de abrazarla, de volver a verla.

Había llegado a la mansión corriendo. Allí le esperaba la mujer de pelo rubio y largo. La mujer actriz cuando le vio corriendo hacia ella cruzó los brazos.

- Suerte de decirte que seas silencioso –le dijo mirando como el chico le hacía una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? –preguntó el joven detective.

- Ahora no hay tiempo que perder –le dijo Venyard– vamos.

El detective del este la siguió adentro de la mansión. Las grandes puertas de roble sobresalían del resto de la casa de paredes negras. Cuando entraron adentro, el chico miró alrededor suyo. Cuadros inmensos de hacia más de un siglo entero, o eso pensó él, colgaban de las paredes negras como el carbón de dentro. Alguien había empezado a pintar una de las paredes de blanco, parecía que estaban por empezar con la fiesta del domingo y querían dar una buena impresión. Aparte de la pintura blanca, justo debajo había pintura roja que bajaba al suelo en forma de charco. El chico pensó que parecía que allí habían matado a alguien. Cuando se dio cuenta, la mujer ya había cruzado unas puertas y esperaba que el chico la siguiera. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

- No te entretengas, todos hacemos guardia en la hora punta –explicó la mujer– cada hora todos miramos las habitaciones y el bosque.

- También hacéis guardia, ¿eh? –dijo Shinichi mirando de nuevo el lugar en donde estaban.

- De acuerdo, escúchame bien –le dijo Vermouth– siguiendo recto el primer pasillo a la derecha y el primero a la izquierda la última puerta. Allí encontrarás a _Angel_ tienes que darte prisa. Dentro de diez minutos, los pasadizos se moverán y será difícil que encuentres la salida. Te espero aquí y te largas con ella corriendo.

- Derecha e izquierda, ¿no? –se aseguró el detective.

- Diez minutos –afirmó la actriz.

El detective empezó a ir por aquél pasadizo también pintado de negro. Unas pocas antorchas iluminaban cada cruce y puerta que había, que por suerte eran pocos. Giró el primero a la derecha cada vez sus piernas iban más rápido. El primero a la izquierda ya corría. La última puerta. Se paró delante de ella miró el reloj iluminándolo con el fuego de las antorchas que allí había. Veinte minutos para las nueve en punto. Abrió la puerta poco a poco. Podía ser que allí estuviera alguien esperándolo. Encendió el reloj linterna y entró en la sala cerrando la puerta. Miró a su alrededor ni una sola cámara, ni una alma en pena. Miró al centro de la habitación que estaba iluminada. Allí había una persona tumbada en el que parecía una mesa de operaciones. La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados llenos de lágrimas. Él sabia que ella estaba despierta. Se acercó a ella con otra carrera y se puso a la luz del foco. Cerró su reloj linterna y se arrodilló delante de ella.

- Ran… –murmuró.

La chica abrió los ojos que lloraban.

- Shinichi… –susurró la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el detective.

La chica se secó las lágrimas y se incorporó.

- Vámonos, tenemos solo siete minutos –le dijo a la karateka.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó la chica.

- A casa –sonrió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y puso los pies al suelo. Se intentó levantar, pero le dolía uno de los pies. El detective lo vio. Se arrodilló de nuevo y se o miró. Tenía una pequeña herida que aún le sangraba. Cogió un pañuelo que llevaba y lo puso alrededor. La chica se levantó en cuanto terminó pero aún así casi no podía andar. Shinichi se pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello para ayudarla a andar. Se fueron los dos hacia la puerta, Shinichi la abrió y los dos pasaron. El primero a la derecha, parecía que nunca terminaba, el primero a la izquierda aún no podía ver con claridad el final. Pero aún así, cuando llegaron vieron a Venyard esperando. La mujer abrió la puerta y ellos salieron detrás de ella. Cuando la acabaron de cerrar, se oyeron unos pequeños crujidos y mecanismos funcionar.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el detective mientras continuaban.

- Lo que te dije del mecanismo para que la gente se pierda –dijo ella– cada diez minutos los pasillos se alteran. Muchos de los nuevos te los encuentras tirados por los pasillos medio muertos de hambre por culpa de esto. Es para poder hacer perder a la gente. A la hora en punto, los pasillos vuelven a la posición inicial.

Andando como podían atravesaron toda la sala y salieron por la grande puerta de roble. La mujer les abrió la puerta y los tres pasaron. Habían pasado dos minutos desde que oyeron el cambio de pasillos y ya había acabado. De repente se oyó una sirena.

- Mierda –se quejó la actriz– debéis apresuraros, Gin ha hecho su visita en la sala de la mesa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo saben? –preguntó el detective acelerando un poco el paso.

- Apresúrate, ahora empezaran a sacar las cámaras de vigilancia y no podré ayudarte más.

- Continuarás salvando tu pellejo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el detective sarcástico– gracias, Venyard.

- Chris Venyard murió en cuanto entró aquí, detective. No lo olvides.

Shinichi cogió más fuerte a Ran. Cuando ya casi habían llegado a la cerca, Shinichi pudo ver el coche de Jodie Santemillion. Kaito y Heiji estaban afuera esperando. Se fijó que en la cerca había salido un pequeño palo con una pequeña cámara delante. El detective apresuró mucho más el paso. Pronto la sirena dejó de sonar y un montón de cámaras más se levantaron del suelo apuntando a los dos jóvenes. Al llegar a la puerta de hierro, Kuroba hizo ademán de abrir la puerta.

- No la toques, Kuroba –dijo Shinichi– con las manos no.

El detective del este que aún llevaba los guantes la abrió y la volvió a cerrar, fue entonces cuando vio que iba a ocurrir el desastre. Heiji ayudó a subir a Ran al coche mientras Kaito se situaba al asiento del copiloto.

- Kudo, ¿qué haces? –le preguntó el ladrón viendo que el chico se había quedado mirando como Venyard abría la puerta.

- Lo siento –dijo la mujer.

- Jodie, arranca –les dijo el detective con una sonrisa triste.

- Pero ¿estás loco? –preguntó Hattori desde la ventanilla de detrás de Kaito.

- ¡Maldita sea, largaros de una vez! –les gritó.

- De acuerdo, volveremos a por ti, Kudo.

A la lejanía ya se podía distinguir un montón de gente acercándose a toda prisa.

- Claro –les dijo sonriéndoles

Jodie pisó el acelerador dejando a Kaito y Heiji con la palabra en la boca ya que querían que el chico lo dejara.

- Gracias por todo chicos. –terminó con la cabeza baja mirando como el coche se alejaba

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la actriz al detective.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza baja y levantó las manos. Venyard le apuntó con un arma. Se fijó en que tenía la vista perdida y triste. La actriz bajó la cabeza. En seguida llegaron los demás. Y apuntaron a la sien de Shinichi. El chico bajó las manos poniéndoselas a los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Vermouth? –preguntó una voz grave proveniente de entre la gente.

- Jefe, lo siento –le dijo la mujer– el chico se adentró en nuestras propiedades sin permiso.

- Bajad las armas –ordenó la voz abriéndose paso entre la multitud– he dicho que bajen las armas.

En cuanto llegó se situó entre Venyard y Shinichi. El detective del este se sorprendió al ver quien era en realidad. Pelo plateado y largo, barba, más bien viejo, ojos claros… _El asesino en serie de Nueva York_. Casi todos los hombres que rodeaban a los tres bajaron las armas al ver al jefe protegiéndolo. Vermouth se lo pensó, pero la bajó.

- Gin, baja el arma –le dijo el hombre apuntándolo a él con el arma.

- Sus normas deben cumplirse y usted no las cumple, ¿verdad?

- Eso es diferente, ese chico nos puede ayudar en nuestra tarea –afirmó el hombre de pelo plateado– Gin, solo borrándole la memoria puede empezar con nosotros.

Shinichi se asustó al oír eso.

* * *

Jodie paró el coche a la primera curva y se bajó para ver lo que ocurría. Solo podía ver un montón de gente rodeando al detective que no veía. Heiji y Kaito le siguieron y Ran salió del coche y cuando llegó a ver se oyó un disparo.

- Shinichi… –murmuró Ran.

- Ran tranquila –dijo Heiji abrazándola para evitar que se fuera hacia allí.

- Shinichi… –susurraba– Shinichi… Shinichi…

La chica tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero aún le seguían brotando las lágrimas. Poco a poco los chicos entraron al coche, Heiji arrastró a Ran hacia dentro. Kaito se sentó al otro lado de la chica. Jodie arrancó de nuevo el coche.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa Heiji ayudó en todo momento a Ran a entrar en casa del doctor. Kaito se apresuró para abrirles la puerta y se fue a buscar al doctor Agasa para que trajera un botiquín. Jodie entró la última y cerró la puerta. Cabizbaja se acercó a su jefe. Yukiko y Yusaku se habían levantado del sofá esperando noticias buenas. Kazuha y Aoko hacía un buen rato que se habían despertado y en cuanto vieron entrar a Ran la ayudaron en todo momento. Heiji se sentó al sofá de delante de Ran y bajo la cabeza viendo que ella aún estaba llorando.

- Ran, no sabremos como está hasta que volvemos allí, tranquilízate –le dijo Kaito con el botiquín en la mano– vamos que te curaré tus heridas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Yusaku mirándolos a todos.

- En el peor de los casos Kudo está muerto –dijo Hattori mirando a Ran.

- ¿Y en el mejor? –preguntó Miyano quien estaba con el doctor detrás de Ran.

- Podremos sacarle de ahí dentro de dos días.

- ¿Pensáis continuar con eso? –preguntó Yusaku quién abrazaba a su mujer que se deshacía en lágrimas.

- Tenemos que asegurarnos de que está o no muerto.

- Y vamos a hacerlo este domingo –dijo Kaito– junto con mi última actuación.

- ¿Estás seguro, Kuroba? –le preguntó Heiji.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a curar a Ran.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Que no haya confusiones, nadie puede matarme por hacerle eso a la pobre Ran, que si, prefiero a Shiho, pero Ran no puede ser infeliz de ese modo... pero creo que Gin si que se lo va a pasar en grande en esta historia... **

**De nuevo pido que me dejen sus opiniones en algun tipo de reviews ya sea del tipo biblia o del tipo telegrama... me da igual mientras eso me ayude a mejorar...**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo:**

**Shihoran.**


	11. 11 Burlas y razón

**¡De nuevo aquí está Shihoran para entretenerlos!**

**Este capítulo me ha quedado mucho mejor que los anteriores, espero que vuestra opinión sea la misma que la mía**

**He recibido diversos reviews en que me halagaban con mi rapidez en la publicación de nuevos capítulos. Deben saber que eso se debe a que estoy aún de vacaciones (de hecho de aquí muy poco las termino TT).**

**Debo agradecer a los reviews de Zory, Naiyara, Yuuki Li y Arual17 quienes me dan el apoyo con sus reviews**

**Zory, no insulto a TU Hakuba, solo creo que no es un personaje muy importante en la historia de Detective Conan, pero si creo que lo es en la de Kid, pero es verdad que a veces no le soporto ¬¬U. No tengas miedo por el hecho de que vaya tan rápido, ya lo comprobaras en septiembre que no soy tan rápida como creenU**

**Yuuki Li tus sugerencias son escuchadas, pero de antemano te aviso que mi intención es dejarlos a ellos dos...**

**Aprovechando ese tema: debo aclarar un asunto en el que me han hablado en muchos de los reviews del capítulo 10 que me han sorprendido un poco, tal y como dije en el fic de "You're in my eyes": NO SOY ANTI-HAIBARA, pero aún así PREFIERO mucho más la pareja de ShinichixRan, así que no se preocupen, no voy a separarlos a ese par son la mejor pareja (aunque un poco mala, la verdad) de todas las que se puedan formar en el manganime**

**Bien, les dejo con el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Shihoran**

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonó y Shiho fue a abrir

El timbre de la casa sonó y Shiho fue a abrir. La chica se apartó de golpe y todos miraron lo que pasaba.

- Pero Mouri, tranquilízate –oyeron decir a una voz a fuera de la puerta.

- ¡Qué no quiero! –decía una voz grave– ¡Suéltame inspector Megure!

- Siento que les molestemos –dijo una voz de mujer.

Shiho ya no pudo resistir más y se echó a reír mientras hacía señas para que pasaran dentro de la casa. Los que allí estaban entraron. El inspector Megure cogiendo los brazos de Kogoro que parecía tener la rabia y Eri Kisaki delante de ellos un poco roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Dónde está ese mocoso? –preguntó el hombre sin siquiera mirar la sala.

- Si te refieres a Kudo puede que esté muerto –dijo Heiji quién se levantó y se fue delante del detective.

- ¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió el inspector Megure soltando de golpe a Mouri.

Hattori se apartó rápido por su suerte, ya que Kogoro se dio de morros contra el suelo.

- Per… perdona, Mouri –se disculpó el inspector.

- No es nada –dijo el hombre levantándose y frotándose la boca y la nariz.

- Bueno, esto ya esta –oyeron decir al mago– toma.

Kaito le pasó el pañuelo con el que Shinichi le había envuelto el tobillo a Ran. La chica sin dejar de llorar aún, lo cogió con una mano y lo apretó a su pecho.

- Ran… –murmuró Eri la cual se acercó a su hija.

- Solo tiene pequeños rasguños y una herida en la pierna, nada más –dijo Kaito levantándose del suelo y devolviéndole el botiquín al doctor.

* * *

Esa noche, Jodie y James se quedaron en la casa de los Kudo, con Yusaku, Yukiko, Heiji, Kaito, Aoko, Kazuha y Ran. Suichi se quedó en casa del doctor Agasa junto con el científico y Shiho. Kogoro y Eri creyeron más oportuno dejar que Ran estuviera con sus amigas y se fueron más preocupados aún cuando vieron que la muchacha no hablaba con nadie.

Preocupados por Ran, Aoko y Kazuha se quedaron toda la noche con ella. La chica karateka casi ni durmió y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Hattori y Kuroba bajaron, se encontraron con la chica sentada al sofá de la casa con la vista perdida en ningún lugar.

- ¿Estás bien, Ran? –preguntó Heiji sentándose a su lado.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza. Kaito se sentó al otro lado de Ran. El mago le puso la mano delante de su cara y le sacó una rosa blanca de la nada. Ran ni siquiera reaccionó.

- Vaya, con Aoko funciona esto. –dijo con desilusión.

- Oye, tú no entiendes nada, ¿verdad?

- Intento animarla, cosa que tu dudo que hagas nunca –dijo el ladrón mirando de reojo al detective.

Un teléfono sonó. La chica por primera vez reaccionó ante algo. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró a la pantalla.

- Es del teléfono de Shinichi –dijo descolgando.

La chica karateka esperó oír algo al otro lado, pero nadie hablaba.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó finalmente.

- Cuanto tiempo Ángel. –oyó decir una voz de mujer.

La karateka se apartó el teléfono del oído y puso el altavoz.

- ¿Estás sola? –preguntó Vermouth.

- No, está con el detective del oeste y conmigo –dijo Kuroba.

- Bien, con vosotros también tenía que hablar –oyeron que les decía– Vamos a ver a las nueve un programa especial en las noticias. ¿Os apuntáis?

- Faltan diez minutos –comentó Hattori.

- Exacto. Procurad que no lo vea nadie más de la casa, será muy chocante para todos.

- ¿Eso era todo? –preguntó Kaito.

- No. Mañana es la fiesta de despedida, chicos. Espero que no os la perdáis. Tenéis que llegar diez minutos antes de que la gente empiece a entrar, sino, no podréis salvar al detective. –se oyeron unos golpes al otro lado del teléfono– lo siento, tengo que colgar. Os iré informando, espero que lo que veáis sea de gran ayuda para apresurar las cosas un poco. _Bye_.

La actriz colgó el teléfono. Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando el teléfono por unos instantes hasta que oyeron golpes a la puerta.

- Ya voy yo –dijo Heiji levantándose.

Kaito le cogió el teléfono a Ran. La chica volvía a tener los ojos mojados y un río de lágrimas volvía a caer por sus mejillas. Kuroba le puso una mano en la espalda para reconfortarla. Heiji abrió la puerta sin asegurarse de que fuera seguro hacerlo. Allí estaban las personas que no creía que vería en aquél momento. Les dejó entrar y cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Les invitó a pasar en el salón.

- Papá –oyeron decir a una voz en las escaleras.

- Kazuha –dijo el inspector Toyama.

- Más policías no, por favor –murmuró el ladrón.

- Oye, Kuroba, te está sentando mal todo –se burló el detective de Osaka– te has puesto más pálido que la ultima visita.

- Tu que crees –se quejó el mago– en serio, ¿cómo puedes vivir rodeado de policías sin siquiera ponerte enfermo.

- No soy como tú, Kuroba, recuérdalo.

- En eso tienes razón.

- ¿En qué tiene razón? –dijo otra chica entrando por la sala.

- En nada, Aoko, no te incumbe. Deja de reírte.

Hattori tenía una sonrisa burleta mirando al ladrón que poco a poco se iba enojando con sus burlas. El inspector Toyama estaba abrazando a su hija. Y los inspectores Megure, Takagi, Sato y Hattori entraron en el salón para poder hablar tranquilamente.

- Ran, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la inspectora viendo que la chica continuaba llorando.

- Pues claro que no lo está –dijo Kuroba de malhumor– ¿es que no la ve?

- Oye, ¿qué hace tanta gente aquí? –se preguntó Hattori en voz alta– suerte que nos dijeron que no lo viera nadie más.

- ¿Ver qué, Heiji? –preguntó su padre.

- ¿Es que lo he dicho en voz alta? –preguntó el detective mirando a todos.

- Casi despertaste a toda la casa –le dijo el mago mirándolo de reojo.

El detective se rió.

- ¿Estás de broma? –preguntó Kazuha que entraba con su padre detrás.

- ¿Ver qué? –volvió a preguntar el inspector.

- Ni yo lo sé, papá.

- Ya casi es la hora –dijo el mago cogiendo el mando de la televisión– ¿Estás segura, Ran?

La chica se secó las lágrimas como pudo.

- Ponlo –dijo forzando la voz para que todos la oyeran.

El mago encendió la televisión. Allí estaba una presentadora de las noticias hablando.

_Parece ser que alguien nos ha enviado unos de los últimos instantes del detective muerto. En la carta ponía especialmente que nadie más lo viera hasta que se publicara en la televisión en directo a las nueve en punto, así que no sabemos lo importante que pueda haber aquí dentro…_

Tanto Kuroba como Hattori se miraron. Kazuha y Aoko se pusieron al lado de Ran mirando la tele preocupadas.

…_Tan solo sabemos que este video ha estado filmado con el teléfono móvil del detective y que puede contener cosas bastante desagradables para personas sensibles. Lo firma una tal Vermouth y parece ser que lo envía a Heiji Hattori, otro detective de Osaka, a Kaito Kid el famoso mago ladrón y a todos los agentes del FBI que se encuentran en Japón. Bien__, las nueve en punto. Les recordamos que son unos de los últimos instantes de la vida del detective que murió la semana pasada._

- Será posible, que no ha muerto aún, pesados –comentó Kuroba en voz alta.

- Cállate –le dijo Heiji que no sacaba la vista de la tele.

* * *

Shinichi estaba estirado en el suelo. Su respiración cada vez iba a peor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo después de lo que le habían echo esos de la organización. Estaba claro que la próxima vez se burlaría mucho más de ellos. Sabía que burlándose no conseguiría nada, pero aún así creía más oportuno el hacerlo, solo para poder sobrevivir a todo aquello. Intentó levantarse pero fue en vano. Se giró mirando al techo. Cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía, pero llegaría hasta el fondo. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordarlo todo.

**Flashback**

En una sala oscura en la que no se veía nada el chico había oído como las puertas se abrían. De repente las luces se encendieron y él pudo ver a Gin y Vodka al lado de la puerta. Vermouth estaba un poco más lejos con su teléfono móvil. Parecía estar grabando algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mirando a Gin.

- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? –le dijo Vodka– Saluda a tu jefe, idiota.

- No tengo jefe, Vodka –dijo Shinichi

- Te vas a juntar con nosotros te guste o no, detective. –le volvió a decir el hombre.

- Habéis intentado borrarme la memoria para que mate a gente por vosotros, ni hablar que voy a colaborar con vosotros. –contestó Kudo.

- Cállate, mocoso –le dijo Gin enfadado de verdad.

- Veo que hoy no estamos de humor, ¿verdad, Gin?

- ¡Dejaste escapar a mi Ángel! –se quejó el hombre rubio.

El detective hizo un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarlo. De repente parecía haber entendido sus palabras y volvió a hacer ese paso pero adelante.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ran no es de nadie, estúpido! –dijo el detective gritando– ¡Es una persona con sentimientos! ¡Cosa que parece que TÚ no tienes, Gin! ¡Y ya los has herido suficientes en ella, me parece! ¡Déjala tranquila!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así al jefe, detective?! –gritó Vodka enfadado sacando una pistola– Pídele perdón.

Shinichi miró de reojo a Vodka intentando saber si bromeaba o no. Parecía ser que se habían enfadado de verdad. El detective se sentó en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos.

- Hazlo, detective –insistió Vodka.

Kudo continuó con los ojos cerrados sin mirar nada.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejáis ya? –preguntó de repente el detective.

- ¿Dejar? –preguntó Gin sin entender.

- ¿Por qué no me matáis de una vez? –preguntó de nuevo Shinichi– Es lo que queríais, ¿no? No dejar rastro de nada. Si me matáis no tendréis mi palabra contra la vuestra. Estará todo de vuestra parte.

- ¿Te crees muy listo?

- No, solo soy lo que soy. Nací utilizando la cabeza –dijo abriendo los ojos– cosa que veo que a ustedes no les han enseñado.

- Tú sigue burlándote de esto, que ya verás…

- Chianti, Korn –se sorprendió a lo lejos Vermouth.

El hombre y la mujer habían entrado en la sala, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ellos. Los dos se arrodillaron al lado de Shinichi agarrándole los brazos y le tumbaron al suelo. El detective intentó zafarse de esos dos, pero le agarraban muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Vermouth acercándose a ellos sin el teléfono de Shinichi.

- ¿No está claro? –preguntó Chianti.

La actriz los miró con cara de no entender nada y se cruzó de brazos.

- Obligarle a que colabore con nosotros –contestó Korn.

- ¿Y creéis que tirándole al suelo va a bastar? –preguntó ella mirándolos de reojo.

- Eso es solo una parte, Vermouth –dijo Gin a su espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –se interesó la chica de pelo largo.

- Tú harás el resto.

Tanto la actriz como el detective se temieron lo peor y lo acertaron. Gin le pasó una pistola a la chica, quien la cogió temerosa por lo que dirían después de esto. Vodka le tocó un hombro a la actriz y le señaló con la cabeza al detective.

- Lo amenazas con matarlo a él o a su novia –le dijo Korn.

- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que deciros que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! –se quejó el detective intentando de nuevo deshacerse de los dos que le agarraban de los brazos muy fuerte.

Vodka cogiendo a Vermouth de los hombros la puso cara a cara con el detective. El chico levantó las piernas golpeando a la espalda de los dos que le agarraban. Se levantó y se encaró a la actriz.

- Esto es una estupidez –dijo la mujer de reojo.

- Lo mismo digo –dijo el detective mirando hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos– con amenazas no va a funcionar. Me disparais no tendréis lo que queréis. La matáis a ella… –el chico bajó la cabeza mirando a la pared como si fuera más interesante que nada más– Gin.. quedará… nada –se rió a carcajadas el chico sin que se pudiera entender del todo lo que decía.

Miró a los hombres de negro. Vermouth le había devuelto la pistola a Vodka y se había alejado de ellos mientras que Gin y este último le miraban de reojo. Chianti y Korn después de quejarse por el dolor, se levantaron y le volvieron a coger por los brazos.

- En eso tiene razón, Gin –afirmó la actriz– con esas amenazas no se va a llegar a ningún lugar, piensa en otra cosa. Chianti, Korn, estáis cometiendo el mismo error que antes –añadió sin siquiera mirarlos.

- En eso tiene razón –dijo el detective con una sonrisa.

Les piso los pies a los dos que le agarraban los cuales se agacharon un poco por el dolor. El detective aprovechó y les golpeó por el cuello. Pero se despistó de nuevo. Vodka se había acercado a él y le había propinado un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo aparte de romperle el labio.

**Fin del Flashback**

_Después de eso menuda paliza que me ha dado el maldito gordito._ El detective del este se incorporó por fin. _Odio a todos estos de la organización. Por favor, se enfadan por pequeñas bromas._ El chico bajó la cabeza mirando a la nada._ Esos malditos nervios un día de estos me mataran. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Esto puede que lo vea Ran._ Shinichi recordó lo que pasó después de todo aquello.

**Flashback**

Gin y Vodka ya se habían ido de la sala y Chianti y Korn esperaban a que Vermouth saliera de allí. La chica miraba a Kudo quien estaba tendido al suelo sin moverse. Había estado grabando todo aquello con el teléfono del detective sin dejar de mirárselo. Había intentado hacer que pararan pero había sido en vano. Había recibido algún puñetazo por parte del grandullón de Vodka. Creyó que lo único que había podido hacer es grabarlo.

- Id tirando, en seguida vengo –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Que sea rápido, Vermouth –le dijo Korn mirándola fríamente.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza. Los otros dos cerraron la puerta de un golpe. La mujer se acercó apresuradamente al lado del pobre detective.

- ¿Estás bien?

El detective solo afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó Kudo intentando levantarse.

Vermouth afirmó con la cabeza poniéndole una mano encima para que no se levantara.

- ¿Podrías darles eso a Hattori y Kuroba? –dijo el chico sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Oye, que es mi teléfono, que aún me lo conozco…

La rubia sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

- No deberías de haberte metido en esto –le dijo el detective.

- Tendría que tener un poco más de poder dentro de la organización.

- ¿Con Gin de jefe? –preguntó Shinichi mirándola de reojo.

- El otro jefe era mucho más comprensivo –se quejó Vermouth mirando de reojo a la puerta.

Shinichi sonrió.

- No te gusta para nada la dictadura de Gin, ¿me equivoco?

- Estás burlas son las que te han metido así, detective.

- Soy idiota –reconoció el detective por primera vez– Pensé que así iba a ganar un poco más de tiempo en llegar hasta aquí, pero…

- Te equivocas.

Kudo miró interrogativamente a la mujer de pelo largo.

- Has ganado tiempo –dijo Vermouth– no mucho, pero más que suficiente.

- ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Una buena película de guerra? ¿Una película de terror?

- ¿Eso es lo que realmente sentiste cuando hablaron de ella? –preguntó Vermouth.

- Me pensé que realmente estarían perdidos todos.

- ¿Qué confianza tienes en ese par?

- No desconfíes de Hattori, su inteligencia es mucho superior a la tuya de seguro y me parece que de la mía y todo. –sonrió ensombreciendo los ojos– En cuanto a Kid… te aseguro que ese mago posee cualidades para hacer todo lo que desee, también es muy inteligente aunque no más que yo… si no fuera por pequeñeces a ese ya lo hubiera atrapado.

- Y entonces la organización les hubiera matado a él, a su madre y a su novia.

El detective intentó levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo y decidió quedarse un rato estirado al suelo.

- Por favor, envíales esto. Si mañana tienen planeado matarme, supongo que será mejor que tengan una prueba de todo lo que está pasando aquí.

- Claro. –Vermouth se levantó y cerró el teléfono– Oye, tienes que aguantar hasta diez minutos antes de la fiesta, ¿vale?

- Esto está muy bien –sonrió el detective– podré ver mi entierro antes de que me maten –se rió.

- ¿En serio qué estás bien? –dijo Venyard mirando de reojo al joven.

- Dejame, la paliza me ha dejado un poco idiota. –dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado– vete, que empezaran a sospechar.

La actriz se fue hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se giró de nuevo y miró al detective.

- No tendrías que haber hecho esto, detective.

- No hace falta que me lo digas –dijo el chico después de que la mujer se fuera.

**Fin del Flashback**

- No hace falta que me lo digas.

* * *

_Parece ser que el detective se encontró con…_

Alguien paró el televisor. Habían visto y oído suficiente. Aoko y Kazuha abrazaban a Ran quien aún no se creía lo que había visto. Los inspectores de policía Toyama y Hattori miraban sin entender a unos y a otros, mientras que Sato, Takagi y Megure aún miraban el televisor asimilando lo que habían visto. Kuroba estaba con las venas que se le salían y Hattori lloraba de emoción.

- ¿Qué pasa, Heiji? –preguntó su padre mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡Por fin! –dijo sin reprimir la emoción– ¡Kudo ha comprendido que soy más inteligente que él!

- ¿Tú crees que es hora de decir esas tonterías? –preguntó Kazuha mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- ¿Qué he dicho? –dijo mirando a todos sin entender nada– Oye, Kuroba, estás que hechas humo.

El ladrón murmuraba cosas que nadie entendía. Heiji se fue acercando poco a poco al mago para oír mejor lo que decía.

- Cuando lo pille se va a enterar… ese maldito detective me las pagará todas juntas… la de veces que le he salvado el pellejo y ni siquiera me lo agradece… –murmuraba.

- ¿No te ha gustado? –se rió Heiji cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro, insensible, Kaito se preocupa más por Kudo –dijo Kazuha.

- No lo creo –dijo el detective del oeste repitiendo lo que le había oído decir al ladrón.

- ¡Pero bueno! –se alarmó Sato– ¿¡Vuestro amigo está en peligro y solo os preocupa lo que él haya podido decir de vosotros!?

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Heiji.

- ¿Qué nos hundamos? –preguntó Kaito.

- Por lo menos ahora sabemos que está vivo –añadió Hattori.

- Es verdad, nos fuimos sin saber a quién habían disparado –comentó Kuroba.

- Por cierto –el detective miró de reojo al televisor apagado– aún no lo sabemos.

- Es cierto, aunque… –el mago miró al detective quien desvió la vista hacia él.

- Si Gin es el jefe eso quiere decir que han matado al antiguo –dijeron los dos a la vez señalándose el uno al otro.

- Tenemos la misma inteligencia –dijo Kuroba mirando de reojo a Hattori.

- Entonces, demuéstralo y úsala como yo –dijo Heiji.

- Claro –el mago se dirigió hacia la puerta– en seguida volvemos.

Ladrón y detective salieron de la casa casi corriendo apresurándose cada vez más para llegar a su destino dejando a los demás sin saber si reír o llorar por las reacciones de ambos.

* * *

**Pido perdón de antemano: No quería que Gin me saliera tan obsesionado con Ran, pero era el único que tenía el papel de malo (malissimo) en la historia, así que tuve que hacerlo. Perdón a sus fans (aunque no se si hay alguno... ¿hay alguno que lea mis fics? ¿y llegue a leer mis comentarios?).**

**También pido que no me maten U Shinichi es mi preferido, pero prefiero torturarlo un poco antes de llegar a la felicidad, aunque... esta vez me he pasado un poco uu.**

**¿He hecho muy mal a Hattori y Kuroba? ¿? Espero que no, o algunos de los que me dejan reviews me van a matar...**

**Espero que me dejen reviews dandome su opinion de todo lo que se les ocurra Quiero saber si ando por buen camino o no llevando a ese camino al fic y con sus opiniones eso se nota un montón, jeje...**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me sigan leyendo**

**Shihoran**


	12. 12 Una búsqueda sin sentido

**Konnichiwa!!!!!!**

**Perdonad el retraso, pero es que ser ocupada es lo que tiene.**

**Aquí les doy otro nuevo capítulo para que puedan leerlo y espero que les guste.**

**Debo dar las gracias al apoyo de Arual17, aoko-neechan, Naiyara, yuuki-li, Aida-kudo y Sayuri Nara.**

**Aoko-neechan gracias por recordarmelo, el problema que tengo es que no estoy muy bien relacionada con el personaje de Kid. Es el único que tengo más bien dejado de lado, aunque me encantaría poder tenerlo más a mano como los personajes de Shin, Heiji y Ran... aún así no les conozco del todo bien, así que así va quedando todo el fic. Gracias por el review^^**

**Yuuki-li está claro que ahora tu también has visto que el trabajo, el colegio y esto son lo mio, y tal y como dijiste: es mejor tarde que nunca^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste como el anterior, aunque creo que lo he hecho más bien por hacer y, por eso, no estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado. Aún así espero que lo disfrutes^^**

**¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos por la espera!!!!!**

**Les dejo con APTX 4869 Multiple: Una búsqueda sin sentido.**

**Mata na!!!!**

**

* * *

**

- Bienvenidos a los estudios de televisión, ¿qué desean? –preguntó una chica joven que estaba detrás de una mesa de recepción justo al lado de la puerta de entrada.

- Soy Heiji Hattori un detective y él es Kaito Kuroba. –dijo medio jadeando– Ambos estamos aquí por el caso de Shinichi Kudo y… necesitaríamos que nos dieran toda la información posible de la retransmisión que han dado hará diez minutos.

- Un momento por favor.

La mujer de ojos oscuros descolgó un teléfono y pulsó un solo número.

- Jefa, están aquí –la chica colgó el teléfono– acompañadme, por favor.

Los chicos la siguieron. Se adentraron al ascensor que les llevó a la tercera planta. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vieron un montón de ajetreo. Para un lado y para el otro había gente corriendo pasándose papeles y más papeles. Pasaron por el medio y se adentraron en una salita oscura y pequeña hasta llegar a una puerta de hierro. La mujer abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar. Después entró ella y cerró la puerta.

- Entrad, os están esperando.

- ¿A nosotros? –preguntó Kuroba– ¿Quién querría darnos una fiesta de bienvenida?

- ¿Fiesta de bienvenida? –la chica se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Hattori.

- En la carta ponía que una vez puesta la cinta los únicos que podrían tocarla eran Heiji Hattori y Kaito Kid. Si solo es Hattori, supongo que valdrá. Vamos, pasad.

Los chicos miraron la puerta que les señalaba la chica y después de decirles que ella no podía entrar ahí, se fue cerrando de nuevo la puerta de hierro. Heiji cogió el pomo de la puerta y suspiró antes de abrirla.

- ¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS!!!!

Un grito resonó por toda la sala. Y entonces risas provenientes de una sola persona.

- ¿Quieres callarte Kuroba? ¿O te callo yo?

- Vamos, Hattori… que estas bienvenidas… son las mejores… –decía entre risas.

Una chica de unos quince años se había tirado encima de Heiji tan solo abrir la puerta. Este se cayó al suelo gritando mientras Kuroba se lo miraba divertido.

- Que bien que hayáis venido, ya era hora, habéis tardado mucho. ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿El tráfico? No, si ya decía yo que el tráfico a estas horas es muy malo…

- ¿A esta que le pasa? –preguntó Hattori a Kuroba, quién le estaba ayudando a levantarse mientras miraban como la joven hablaba sola.

La chica tenía los ojos claros y llevaba dos coletas que la hacían más joven de lo que en realidad era.

- ¿Qué hace una cría en los estudios de televisión?

- Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte, yo no soy una cría. Tengo diecinueve años y estoy trabajando desde hace un año aislada en esta parte de los estudios. Aunque no se porque me hicieron un estudio particular. Yo ya les dije que no hacia falta, pero ellos insistieron y… en fin, no quiero aburrirles con mis historias. ¿A qué han venido? ¿Vienen por lo de la cinta? Puedo darles la carta, supongo así que mejor la lean ustedes… aunque bien mirado yo quiero quedarme una copia, así que solo se lo voy a leer…

- No hace falta que te quedes con nada, gracias –dijo Kuroba de malhumor quitándole la carta de las manos a la chica.

- Por cierto yo no me he presentado, me llamo Ana Kotoba.

- ¿Ana? –preguntó Hattori.

- Mi madre era española y se llamaba así, murió al darme a luz. Por eso mi padre pensó en ponerme su nombre…

- Vale, vale, corta el rollo, chica… –le dijo Kuroba.

- ¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó ella.

- Es Kaito Kuroba, me acompaña. Yo soy…

- Heiji Hattori –le cortó– te admiro, me encanta tu trabajo, me sé todos tus casos. Soy una gran admiradora tuya, lástima que no se de ningún club de fans tuyo, porque sino sería la numero uno. Podría empezarlo a crear yo, pero sería muy pobre, ya que no conozco a nadie que sea fan tuyo. Quizás debería irme a Osaka. ¿Tú crees que a Osaka habría más gente que te admira?

- Oye, corta el rollo, tiene novia.

- ¿¡Qué!? –gritaron los dos a la vez.

- O Dios mío, no puedo creerlo… aunque por otra parte quiere decir que alguien más le admira… ¡ya tenemos dos componentes de club de fans Heiji Hattori!

- Pasando de ella –dijo Kuroba mirando como la chica iba dando saltos por toda la sala– ¿qué pone?

- A, sí… pone… _Hola, mi nombre es Vermouth, os entrego la cinta que no quiero que nadie vea hasta las nueve cuando sea puesta en escena. Contiene los últimos momentos de Shinichi Kudo…_ –leyó– bla… bla… bla… aquí. _Quiero que nadie más toque la cinta después de ser proyectada que no sean Heiji Hattori o Kaito Kid. Tenéis que saber que si no vienen muy rápido puede que la televisión entera estalle ya que no creo que pueda retener a los asesinos mucho tiempo. Firmado Vermouth._

- No hay nada…

- Absolutamente nada –afirmó Hattori.

- ¿Qué buscáis? –preguntó la chica.

- ¿En la carta había otra cosa? ¿Un escrito incomprensible? ¿Una fotografía o algo?

La chica les acercó un sobre lacrado con una uve y los dos miraron al interior, no había nada. Giraron la carta de todas las formas, pusieron el sobre a contraluz, pero no encontraron nada.

- Podéis llevaros la cinta si queréis. Nosotros ya hemos registrado esto al ordenador.

- ¡La cinta! –gritaron los dos cogiéndola mientras la chica continuaba hablando sola.

Los dos chicos salieron de los estudios sin absolutamente nada de lo que buscaban. No sabían ni lo que era tenía ni la pista que les daría, pero tenía que haber algo. Decidieron volver.

* * *

Volvieron a la casa de los Kudo los dos con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada a nadie entraron al comedor.

- ¿Heiji? –se fijó Heizo– ¿qué ocurre?

- Absolutamente nada –dijeron los dos a la vez mientras se dejaban caer al sofá.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sato.

- ¿Exactamente que teníamos que encontrar? –se atrevió a preguntar Kuroba.

- Creo que sino hay nada más es bueno, pero… ¡agh! –gritó Hattori mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza– no entiendo nada. Primero nos ayuda luego intenta matarnos, luego vuelve a ayudarnos y después desaparece sin más. ¡Me está volviendo loco!

Unas risas sonaron en la sala silenciosa. Y todo el mundo se giró rápidamente sorprendido.

- Vamos, chicos, que Vermouth es humana, también hace errores –dijo Ran con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kuroba

- ¿Aún no te ha llegado? –preguntó Ran mirando a Hattori.

- ¿Llegarme? –Heiji miró a Kaito sin entender nada.

El ladrón se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a la karateka.

- El teléfono, Heiji, el teléfono. –dijo Kazuha mientras se acercaba a Ran.

- ¿Qué le pasa al teléfono? –Heiji se lo sacó del bolsillo y lo miró atentamente.

- Solo está sacando humo, eso es normal…

Un grito resonó por la sala mientras el teléfono caía al suelo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ya basta de gritar que hoy me vas a dejar sordo! ¡Pedazo de…!

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hattori volviendo a coger el teléfono que aún sacaba un poco de humo y encendía y apagaba la luz de la pantalla muy rápido.

- Los planos de la guardia de la casa –respondió Aoko.

- ¿Qué planos? –preguntó Kaito.

Las tres chicas se echaron a reír mientras sacaban unos papeles de encima de la mesa y se los acercaban. Los chicos se lo miraron.

- Son los planos que utilizábamos antes de salvar a Ran. ¿Qué es ese monstruo de aquí? –preguntó Hattori refiriéndose a un muñequito pintado con un lápiz rojo.

- ESOS VIGILANTES, los he pintado yo, Heiji –respondió Kazuha enfadada– y son lo que nos ha enviado Vermouth para que podamos entrar en la casa sin que nadie nos vea.

Heiji trago saliva viendo como su compañera estaba ya delante de él con el puño cerrado.

- Gracias –sonrió Kuroba mientras abría todos los planos.

Se los estuvo mirando un buen rato él solo antes de que Hattori reaccionara y pudiera dejar de mirar el puño de su compañera, que se abrió después de oír las gracias de Kaito. Los dos estuvieron un buen rato mirándolos y remirándolos los dos solos antes de que todos los inspectores de policía se unieran a ellos. Sobretodo después de discutir mucho sobre quienes estaban más cualificados para entrar allí. Finalmente Heiji y Kaito accedieron al plan que propuso Yusaku.

- Vamos a ver. –repasó Kuroba– yo les distraigo.

- ¿Por qué tu, Kaito? –interrumpió Aoko.

- Porque yo… –_no se si me está poniendo a prueba_– porque yo soy el único que puede hacerlo. Mientras… Hattori entras y sacas a Kudo. Todos te estarán esperando a fuera para ayudarte. Lo más sensato es que solo entren muy pocos ya que así las sospechas pueden ser más bien nulas.

- Bien, así lo único que tenemos que hacer es saber las horas exactas de lo que nos dijo Ran –comentó Hattori.

- Lo de cambio de turno y esto. Esto te lo dirá ella cuando os encontréis –afirmó Kuroba– Entonces, hasta mañana nadie hablará de esto, ¿queda claro?

- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Kazuha.

- Porque pueden tener escuchas –respondió Aoko.

- ¿Por qué tenéis que ser vosotros dos? –preguntó el inspector Megure.

- Créame, inspector, será lo más sensato –respondió Santemillion guiñando un ojo a Kuroba.

* * *

**Ya les dije que este capítulo no era tan bueno como los que podían ser los otros. No me maten. Ya sé que no pasa nada de lo que ustedes querían ver en este capítulo, pero es mucho mejor que de buen resultado al final, que no un pequeño capítulo sin detalles (por eso me estoy entreteniendo tanto).**

**Aprovecho para desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2009 a todos los que lo lean y que el año que viene sea igual o mejor a este pasado^^  
**

**^^Shihoran^^  
**


	13. 13 Salvarse es solo parte del plan

**Konichiwa!!!!**

**Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo para darles!!!!! Espero que no me maten después de leerlo...**

**De nuevo tengo que agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews: Yuuki Li, Arual17, Sayuri Nara, Naiyara y narsaksas; y dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fanfic y animarlos a que dejen reviews en este proximo capitulo^^**

**Bueno, les dejo que lean este nuevo capitulo titulado: Salvarse es solo parte del plan.**

**Nos vemos!!!**

**^^Shihoran^^  
**

**

* * *

**En esa sala oscura iba entrando gente muy tranquila. Sin dar signos de tristeza o ilusión, sino que sus caras expresaban curiosidad. No sabían exactamente el porque habían terminado yendo allí. ¿Qué esperaban encontrar? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían. ¿Encontrarían respuestas? ¿Encontrarían, quizás, algo que les dijera lo que pasaría desde ese instante en que la muerte de un detective como él era lo peor que podía pasar? No lo sabían. Por eso, curiosos por el entierro de ese detective, continuaban entrando poco a poco con pasos lentos la multitud de gente junto con los periodistas y otros. En medio, un chico vestido con un traje negro, una gorra y gafas oscuras iba en el mismo sentido que esa multitud pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer. A su lado, una chica vestida también de negro y con unas gafas gruesas iba repasando mentalmente su dialogo preparado dando pequeños golpes de cabeza.

Con un simple gesto, el chico se despidió de ella y dejó de seguir ese río de gente para adentrar-se en una pequeña sala más oscura que la otra. En su mente había esos planos que tantas veces se había mirado. De pronto recordó esos muñequitos rojos que le hacían tanta gracia y que él nombraba "monstruos". Y en su cabeza solo se presentó la figura de una chica que siempre llevaba una coleta alta. Sus ojos verdes no paraban nunca de llamarle la atención. En esos ojos se podía ver cualquier cosa. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se sacó las gafas. Miró a todos lados de la habitación sin ver absolutamente nada. Cogió aire y lo sacó para darse ánimos a él mismo. Miró su reloj que tenía agujas que brillaban en medio de esa oscuridad. Faltaba un minuto para que se iniciara el plan. Observó toda la sala con atención. Sus ojos estaban empezando a habituarse a la oscuridad y empezaba a poder ver algo dentro de esa sala. Las paredes cambiaban de color en un punto que tenía un charco. Miró el resto de la sala. Un televisor, un sofá, estanterías llenas de libros y videos. Nada interesante. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Tres segundos… dos… uno…

La puerta de detrás de él se abrió haciendo que el joven diera un bote. Un hombre con bigote se acercó rápidamente a él mientras por donde aún no había ido se oían ruidos de mecanismos. "Conseguirás acostumbrarte a mi presencia, joven detective" susurró una voz de mujer mientras los labios del hombre se movían.

- ¿Ver… Vermouth? –preguntó el joven en tartamudeos.

- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder. Yo te esperaré fuera en la entrada. Tienes que ir rápido en cinco minutos van a llevárselo de allí.

- Entonces, ¿ya hay gente allí?

- No, no hay nadie hasta dentro de cuatro minutos y treinta segundos. Tienes que ir recto, todo recto hasta el final, la última puerta de ese enorme pasillo. No hay tiempo que perder.

El chico se dispuso a irse cuando la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

- Si por cualquier cosa, vieses que no puedes volver sin que te encuentres con ellos. Bajo el altar que hay al medio, parecido a una mesa de operaciones, hay un botón, lo pulsas y bajáis por el tobogán. Saldréis justo a la orilla del río que hay debajo del precipicio. –dijo apresuradamente la mujer– vete, te quedan cuatro minutos.

El joven se giró la gorra y después de levantar el dedo gordo hacia la mujer para hacerle comprender que lo había entendido todo, se fue corriendo. Se fijó en cada pequeño detalle de todos esos pasillos mientras corría, pasaba un cruce, dos, tres… algún pequeño cuadro, alguna puerta con algún nombre que él conocía, otros que no… llegó al final del pasillo y vio una puerta delante de él. Al pararse miró el reloj. Le quedaban tres minutos. Abrió la puerta y entró. Vio el altar iluminado al centro de la sala, pero allí no había nadie más. Se acercó al altar poco a poco, vigilando de no acercarse demasiado a la luz. Y lo vio. Arrinconados en una esquina de la sala dos ojos azules que le observaban atentamente, miró de nuevo el reloj. Veinte segundos para empezar el espectáculo. Se acercó corriendo a él.

- Kudo –susurró.

Los ojos azules le miraban de forma extraña. Parecía que iban a la nada, pero aún así le seguían mientras él andaba. Esos ojos trises parecía que iban a cerrarse en un momento u otro

- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Kudo intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Heiji miró el reloj: tres segundos para el espectáculo, dos segundos para que faltaran dos minutos para la hora punta, un segundo para salir de allí. Se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse. No había marcha atrás posible.

* * *

Faltaban dos minutos para el final. La chica tan solo suspiró. Pulsó un botón. Los focos se apagaron. Desapareció sin que nadie se fijara en ella. De repente en la sala se oyeron unos pasos. De la nada apareció un hombre al que enfocaban con un foco. Pantalones blancos, camisa azul, corbata roja, chaqueta blanca. Su sombrero blanco y azul. Llevaba un monóculo al ojo derecho. Todo el mundo se asombró al verlo. Nadie esperaba verlo allí: el entierro de su peor rival. El telón del escenario se empezaba a abrir. Él cogido a una esquina de encima sonrió. Señaló abajo para mostrar la cara que la mitad de los que estaban allí conocían. Al medio del escenario un hombre se fijó en ese foco que nadie debería haber encendido.

- ¿Qué tal Gin? –dijo el hombre de la esquina– Bonito funeral. Suerte que Kudo no está muerto aún. Así será más fácil sacarlo de aquí.

- Cogedle –susurró a los que estaban a su lado– y id a buscar a Kudo.

- te será difícil cogerme en medio de toda esta gente. Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo llevas esto de la inmortalidad? ¿Has averiguado como utilizar esa joya?

- ¿Buscas esto, Kid? –preguntó Gin levantando lo que parecía un diamante muy grande.

- Vamos, Gin, no me digas que fue solo por esta tontería que mataste a mi padre.

El ladrón sacó una pistola de la nada y disparó dos veces. Saltó de la esquina para irse a la otra mientras el foco le seguía.

- Es increíble que alguien como tú pueda cometer un error como este.

- Y tu –dijo él apuntándole con una pistola que acababa de sacar.

El muchacho sonrió mientras contemplaba la belleza de esa joya que ahora estaba entre sus manos.

- Las joyas no te hacen ser inmortal, Gin. Es increíble que te hayas creído estas tonterías. Pero, ya que estoy aquí, deja que termine el trabajo que empezó mi padre antes de que le mataras. Menudo día que tienes hoy, todo el mundo que está aquí vio como torturasteis a Kudo y ahora vas a contemplar los mejores trucos de la herencia de 1412.

- ¿Magia? Tu no has utilizado nunca la magia ni tu difunto padre tampoco, vamos, devuélveme eso.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo utilice magia de verdad? El público me adora y eso me encanta.

La gente que observaban con atención la escena estalló en halagos para el ladrón. Las cámaras no dejaban de grabar la escena. Kid disparó a la pistola de Gin la cual salió volando hasta detrás del escenario.

- Bien, vamos a repasar tus acciones –dijo el mago saltando al medio del escenario con la joya a la vista de todos– mataste a Akemi Miyano una de tus compañeras que solo quería intentar dejar esto que tu le diste después de que mataras a sus padres, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Nombra bien a quienes te refieras, es chica se llamaba Masami Hirota y se suicidó.

- Su nombre era Akemi Miyano y tenía una hermana que también quieres matar. Por no hablar de los asesinatos de las torres gemelas y todo su destroza con los explosivos. ¿Qué más?

Del bolsillo se sacó un papel que lo leyó en voz alta mientras continuaba apuntando a Gin con su pistola..

- Ah, sí, también has hecho intercambios con jefes de grandes empresas queriendo después asesinarlos. En uno de ellos, Kudo te vio y le diste un veneno experimental que no resultó matarle, ¿cierto?

- Esto no es un delito, él se lo tomó por su cuenta.

- Entonces, ¿afirmas haber cometido los otros? Algo es algo –sonrió el ladrón.

- No he dicho en ningún momento que lo haya hecho yo, solo he dicho que él se lo tomó por su cuenta –dijo Gin con seguridad.

- Sí, por su cuenta se lo tomó si con ello explicas el haberle dejado inconsciente y metérselo en la boca con agua. Has añadido tus delitos al pensarte que mejoraste ese veneno mientras nos lo dabas a mí y a Heiji Hattori. No sé si me dejo algo.

- Sí, te dejas la acusación falsa de tu padre.

El ladrón solo sonrió. Tiró el papel hacia las cámaras de televisión.

- Es verdad, la muerte por una explosión en el escenario mientras mi padre actuaba con unos de sus mejores trucos. ¿Sabes que esto es una declaración jurada de Shiho Miyano, Heiji Hattori y un servidor? Dime, Gin, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué él era el verdadero Kaito Kid? –dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se lo tiraba a los pies– ¿Por qué era un ladrón y querías detenerle? –esta vez se sacó la capa– Dime el porqué Gin.

Dejó que él hablara, pero Gin solo hacía una pequeña sonrisa burleta. Decidió continuar.

- ¿Realmente solo fue por _Pandora_? –de reojo miró el reloj, faltaban treinta segundos para que se terminara el tiempo que les había dado Vermouth. Tiró arriba la joya y disparó con su pistola de cartas. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir al ver la última actuación del chico que tiró el monóculo delante del hombre rubio. La joya se había deshecho en una lluvia de purpurina.

- Ahí va tu _Pandora_, Gin.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo Kid?

Kaito se tocó con la mano el lado del ojo derecho en el que tenía una cicatriz de un rasguño. Sonrió.

- El huevo volvió a su dueño como tenía que ser.

- ¿Intentaron matarte con disparos y lo justificas conmigo? –dijo Gin con una sonrisa burleta.

- Digas lo que quieras, Gin. Ahora ya no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, tus sueños se acaban de desvanecer, ¿por qué no aplicas las normas que tenéis y acabas con todo esto? –dijo Kuroba mirando hacia el techo.

- Cómo tu quieras.

De repente Gin se abalanzó sobre él antes que pudiera darse cuenta Kid. Su espalda tocó el suelo frío y su garganta se cerraba y no le dejaba pasar aire. Abrió los ojos para ver a Gin encima de él con las manos en su cuello. Intentó sacarlas, pero pesaba demasiado para poder sacarlo de encima. Cada vez que intentaba respirar le faltaba más el aire. Abrir la boca no le servía para coger más aire. Estiró un brazo para hacerle daño y que le dejara respirar, pero parecía que ese hombre no notara nada.

Sus oídos oían gritos y pasos apresurados corriendo. De pronto los años le pasaban por la cabeza. Todos esos recuerdos de toda esa gente que había conocido. Todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces. Otra vez la mujer del pelo lila le anunciaba un mal presagio, mientras él se reía de su nuevo anuncio que estaba leyendo en el periódico. Se imaginaba la cara del inspector Nakamori que siempre "intentaba" cogerlo. Otra vez le pareció oír su voz: "alto", "detente". Otra vez vio a una chica que se enfadaba con comentarios que él hacía y empezaba a perseguirle por todos lados. Solo se arrepentía de nunca haberle dicho sus sentimientos a esa chica, la verdad que ella parecía conocer en su interior. Sus ojos no podían aguantar más. Sus pulmones ya no respiraban más aire. Sabía que no volvería a verla más, aunque su imaginación continuaba viendola corriendo hacia él, y sonrió.

* * *

Le ayudó a levantarse. Miró el reloj e intentó avanzar con Kudo a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría llegar a ningún sitio de esta manera. Se acercaron los dos al altar y buscó el botón que le habían dicho. Finalmente lo encontró y lo pulsó. Lentamente el altar se fue apartando dejando unas escaleras a su paso. Heiji empujó un poco a Shinichi y los dos empezaron a bajar. De pronto oyeron que arriba la puerta se cerraba. Heiji se paró. No veía nada. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio que unas pocas escaleras más abajo tenía una rampa. Terminaron de bajar esas escaleras y miró la rampa. Parecía que terminaba un poco más abajo. Se sentó con Kudo detrás y como pudo se tiró por ella. Llegaron al final y cuando él se levantó, una luz se encendió. Volvió a ayudar a levantar a Kudo y miró alrededor. Parecía no haber nadie, pero aun así, decidió escuchar unos instantes. Tan solo oía el ruido de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas. Empezaron a andar hasta que oyeron unos pasos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Parecía la voz de una mujer. Se acercaron a la pared y cogió fuertemente a Kudo detrás de él. Pensando en lo que Vermouth le había dicho, no esperaba precisamente una salida que controlaran los mismos de la organización. La chica entró en la cueva medio asustada. Su pelo claro estaba recogido en dos coletas.

- ¿Ana Kotoba? –preguntó Hattori con un poco de miedo a la posible respuesta.

- ¿Hattori? –dijo ella al girarse– Sí, eres Hattori –dijo abalanzándose hacia él.

- ¡Quieta! –exclamó Heiji antes de que se le tirara encima.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella fijándose en Shinichi.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Heiji sin responder a la chica.

- En la orilla del rio, ¿qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar ella.

- Un pequeño problemilla con unos matones. –respondió él mirando hacia la salida.

- Así que ahora los de la organización somos unos matones, ¿eh? –dijo una voz de mujer detrás de Ana.

- De hecho nos podríamos considerar así si consideramos el sentido literal de la palabra, ¿no Korn? –preguntó otra voz de mujer.

- …

- Este tio me pone los pelos de punta –murmuró Hattori mirando hacia donde estaban todos ellos.

- ¡Qué pena que vosotros no podáis correr y nosotros sí! –exclamó la segunda.

Tanto Chianti, como Vermouth, como Korn sacaron una pistola cada uno que apuntaron a los tres en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué he hecho yo? –preguntó Ana mirando fijamente la pistola de Vermouth que le apuntaba a la cabeza– yo solo venía a pasear como cada día hago… no… ¡no quería entrar aquí! ¡Lo juro!

- Kotoba… –la llamó Heiji.

- Os lo digo de verdad… ¡no quería entrar! Solo pasear… solo paseaba como cada día…

- Kotoba…

- ¡Ay mamá! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Aunque… si estoy con Heiji me da igual, pero… ¿por qué a mí?

- ¡Kotoba! –gritó Heiji desesperado y enfadado– ¡¿Quieres callarte?!

- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? –dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Lo que has hecho ha sido verles la cara, nada más.

- Ah, solo eso…

_¿Cómo que solo eso?_ Pensó Hattori mirándola de reojo _Veo que ahora toca perseguirnos. Esta Vermouth… no se nunca cuando nos podremos fiar de ella y cuando no_. Heiji miró a los tres. Vermouth parecía no mirarle nunca, Chianti quien le estaba apuntando no dejaba de lado esa sonrisa burleta que se le había quedado desde que había gritado a Ana y Korn continuaba sin hablar apuntando a Shinichi. De nuevo intentó cargarse a Kudo a la espalda, pero cuando hizo un pequeño movimiento Chianti cargó el arma.

- Vale, vale, no me muevo –dijo con una sonrisa miedica.

Volvió a mirar a Kudo. Tenían que llevarle a un hospital antes de que se desmayara allí mismo. Korn también cargo su pistola igual que Vermouth. Heiji volvió a mirar a Venyard antes de que disparara.

* * *

Hacia un buen rato que Aoko se había adentrado al edificio con su padre cuando oyeron que Kaito estaba en problemas. Pero Kazuha y Ran aun estaban esperando saber cómo estaban los otros dos. Hacía un buen rato que la comunicación con Heiji se había cortado. De pronto oyeron un disparo a lo lejos bajo el precipicio. Las dos se acercaron corriendo a la barandilla y vieron una luz. De pronto oyeron dos disparos más.

* * *

**Bien, si quieren saber si Kuroba se salva y a quien dispararon tendran que leer el proximo capítulo que les advierto que puede que no llegue hasta las vacaciones de verano.**

**Siento dejarles así, pero no podía hacer los dos capítulos a la vez.  
**

**^^Shihoran^^  
**


	14. 14 Shinichi y Kaito

**Hola de nuevo**

**Aquí Shihoran con un nuevo capítulo para que lo disfruten.**

**Primero de todo debo pedirles perdón por la tardanza pero es que ahora que se llegan a unas vacaciones tan importantes como las de "este año se empieza la universidad" te aburres de tal manera, que la inspiración se te va del todo. En algunos momentos incluso pensé en dejar el fic a medias. Os había prometido daros este capítula al principio de las vacaciones y ni siquiera tenía animos para continuar.**

**Bueno, y como siempre quiero agradecer a Yuuki Li por su review y sus animos, a arual17 por su review, a Aida-kudo por habersela releido toda XD, a Lady Paper por su ayuda en el review y también por el review de . También dar las gracias a aquellos que leen el fanfic pero no se atreven con el review y les animo a que me lo dejen para saber sus opiniones.**

**También debo advertir a aquellos que se pierden con facilidad, que hay dos partes de descripciones sentimentales que representando los pensamientos humanos estan escritos en el caos.**

**Y de nuevo pedir perdon por la demora. Y pedir que disfruten con el capítulo 14: "Shinichi y Kaito".**

**Hasta pronto: Shihoran.  
**

**

* * *

**Hacia un buen rato que Aoko se había adentrado al edificio con su padre cuando oyeron que Kaito estaba en problemas. Pero Kazuha y Ran aun estaban esperando saber cómo estaban los otros dos. Hacía un buen rato que la comunicación con Heiji se había cortado. De pronto oyeron un disparo a lo lejos bajo el precipicio. Las dos se acercaron corriendo a la barandilla y vieron una luz. De pronto oyeron dos disparos más.

- ¿Qué es aquella luz? –preguntó Kazuha asustada.

- No sé –respondió Ran– Mejor no nos acerquemos demasiado, Kazuha.

Las dos se giraron a tiempo para ver a Aoko acompañada por su padre quien llevaba en brazos a ni más ni menos que Kaito Kuroba vestido con las ropas de Kaito Kid. El inspector Nakamori dejó al muchacho sentado al suelo al lado de un furgón de la policía. Parecía dormir con una sonrisa en la cara. Aoko se sentó a su lado tapándose la cara con las rodillas y los brazos. Ran y Kazuha se miraron entre ellas y en seguida fueron con su amiga. Se arrodillaron a su lado y empezaron a escuchar sus llantos.

- Aoko, ¿qué ocurre? –se atrevió a preguntar Ran.

La chica no movió ni siquiera la cabeza. Tan solo lloraba.

- ¡He estado a su lado todo este tiempo! –gritó el inspector Nakamori en la nada de la oscuridad del precipicio.

- ¡Papá ya vale! –gritó su hija– le han intentado ahogar, ¿podrías como mínimo preocuparte por su salud?

De pronto se oyeron unos sonidos extraños de dentro de la furgoneta.

- Estoy… estoy de acuerdo con Aoko, me ha dejado sordo, inspector.

- ¡Heiji! –gritó Kazuha.

Rápidamente el inspector Megure cogió el walkie del furgón.

- ¡Heiji! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué si está bien? –respondió una voz de mujer– Está perfectamente, ni siquiera pestañeó delante los cadáveres…

- ¡¿Quieres callarte pesada?! ¡¿O te tiro al agua?! –se oyó gritar a Heiji– Sí, estamos bien.

- Eres malo, Heiji, yo solo quería…

- ¡Cállate pesada! –volvió a gritar, en seguida volvió con voz normal– Estoy con Kudo, me parece que tiene el brazo roto y un buen golpe en la cabeza. Por lo demás más o menos todo bien.

- ¿Con quién más estás? –preguntó Kazuha que había quitado el walkie al inspector Megure.

- ¿Kazuha? –se sorprendió el detective– Con la pesada de los estudios de televisión.

- ¡Me llamo Ana Kotoba! –se quejó la chica al otro lado del walkie.

- ¡No te lo vuelvo a repetir si no te callas te…! –de pronto se calló.

Acababan de llegar dos ambulancias. Mientras iban hablando con Heiji por el walkie, el inspector Nakamori y Aoko se fueron con una de ellas con Kaito.

- ¿Heiji? –preguntó su padre cogiendo la mano de Kazuha.

- ¡Kudo! ¡Vamos Kudo! –le oyeron gritar.

- ¿Heiji, qué ocurre? –preguntó Heizo sin soltar la mano de Kazuha que aún aguantaba el walkie.

- Ya te vale. Kudo, no me gastes más bromas. Kudo. –Kazuha empezó a notar temblor en su voz– Kudo… Que alguien me venga a ayudar, Kudo no respira. Estoy bajo el precipicio, al lado del río. Por favor.

- En seguida estamos aquí, Heiji.

Jodie Santemillion, James Black y Suichi Akai empezaron a correr hacia la oscuridad del camino seguidos por Ran. Mientras, los inspectores Megure, Takagi cogieron el furgón seguidos muy de cerca por los inspectores Toyama y Hattori junto con Kazuha en un coche patrulla y la inspectora Sato en su coche rojo. La otra ambulancia les siguió. Los agentes del FBI vieron por fin un camino por el que podían bajar. Aún corriendo empezaron a bajar por la pendiente seguidos de muy de cerca por Ran. Justo al empezar a bajar, los coches de policía y la ambulancia pasaron por su lado. El camino era muy dificultoso y estaba muy oscuro. Los agentes del FBI se sacaron rápidamente una linterna de los bolsillos y Akai, quien iba el último, le tiró otra a Ran. La karateka la cogió al vuelo y la encendió rápidamente para poder volver a correr. Entre las curvas y la tierra, se oían a los pies resbalar. La pendiente era pronunciada para ir corriendo y además a oscuras. A la última curva, Ran cayó al suelo y terminó la pendiente sentada. Akai la ayudó a levantarse mientras Jodie y James continuaban corriendo. Suichi y Ran volvieron a correr enseguida. Veían a dos figuras a lo lejos una de pie y la otra arrodillada al suelo. Supusieron que el tercero estaba estirado. Conforme se iban acercando iban distinguiendo la figura de una mujer de pie y la de un chico arrodillado. Ya les quedaba poco para llegar donde estaban ellos y empezaron a oír voces.

- ¿Cómo que me tranquilice? –se oía la voz del detective de Osaka– por favor, estoy intentándolo todo.

Llegaron con él.

- ¿Estás bien, Heiji? –preguntó Jodie arrodillándose a su lado.

- Sí –respondió él– Está volviendo a respirar, pero será mejor que no lo movamos mucho. Inspector Megure, los agentes del FBI ya están aquí con Ran. Corto.

El chico se quitó algo de la oreja y se lo puso al bolsillo. Ran se había arrodillado al lado de la cabeza de Shinichi y no dejaba de mirarlo en ningún momento. James y Suichi empezaron a interrogar a Ana.

- Ran, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Heiji quién vio que la chica volvía a llorar.

- Sí –respondió la chica con voz muy baja.

- Vamos, Ran –dijo Jodie abrazando a la karateka.

Realmente ver aquello era muy difícil para ella. El chico tenía el labio partido, diversos moratones en toda la cara, un brazo roto, también le salía sangre de la cabeza y toda la ropa que llevaba estaba rota por muchos sitios de donde también se veían moratones o incluso pequeños rasguños.

En seguida llegaron los coches de la policía y la ambulancia. Kazuha echó a correr en seguida al lado de Heiji. El chico al verla sonrió ampliamente. De la ambulancia salieron dos hombres que se pusieron rápidamente a examinar a Shinichi. Jodie aún cogiendo a Ran la apartó de allí. Heiji dio instrucciones para llegar donde estaban los cadáveres de Vermouth, Kir y Chianti. El padre de Heiji se quedó al lado de su hijo, mientras el inspector Megure, el inspector Takagi y el inspector Toyama fueron hacia la cueva. La inspectora Sato se quedó ayudando a los médicos para llevar a Shinichi dentro de la ambulancia. Después de que la ambulancia se hubiera ido con Shinichi adentro, la inspectora Sato y Jodie subieron al coche de Sato con Ran y se fueron hacia el hospital. Seguidos de cerca por el coche patrulla con el inspector Hattori, su hijo y Kazuha.

Al llegar al hospital Ran salió rápidamente del coche seguida por Heiji y Kazuha. Al llegar a urgencias, se encontraron con el doctor Agasa, Miyano, Yukiko y Yusaku sentados en la sala de espera. Ran se acercó lentamente a la madre de Shinichi quien se levantó al verla y la abrazó tiernamente.

- Lo siento –susurró la karateka al oído de la actriz.

- No te disculpes Ran –dijo Yukiko separándose de ella y cogiéndola por los hombros– tu no tienes la culpa de todo esto.

- Pero fue Shinichi quien se cambió por mi y ahora…

- Exacto, fue Shinichi quien decidió.

Yukiko se sentó de nuevo en el asiento y estiró a Ran para que se sentara a su lado. Todos guardaron silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente. De una sala salió un médico vestido con una bata blanca. Yusaku y Yukiko se acercaron rápidamente a él. El medico sonrió a la pareja amablemente.

- Bueno. De momento está bien. Pero tendrá que quedarse en observación unos días. Porqué la herida que tiene en la cabeza le podría hacer entrar en coma. Tiene un par de costillas rotas y el brazo roto.

Dijo el médico mientras salían dos médicos más arrastrando una cama con ruedas. Yukiko y Yusaku suspiraron aliviados. Todos miraron como se llevaban a Shinichi hasta la habitación. El médico les dio una carta a los padres.

- Tenía esto. De momento sería mejor que le dejaran descansar. Se acaba de dormir cuando se despierte, por favor, avísenme de inmediato. De todos modos dentro de una hora volveré a ver que tal está. Espero que se mejore.

- Gracias –dijo Yusaku mientras seguía a los médicos que llevaban a Shinichi a una habitación.

Todos les siguieron. Ran, Kazuha y Heiji los últimos. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar vieron salir de la sala del lado a Aoko.

- Aoko, ¿qué tal estas? –preguntó Kazuha acercándose a ella.

La chica no respondió, simplemente les miró.

- Aoko –la llamaron desde detrás de los tres chicos.

- Keiko –se sorprendió la muchacha– ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Akako me dijo que estarías aquí, así que vinimos lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Cómo está ese idiota de mago? –preguntó la chica del pelo lila.

- Así que lo has visto, ¿eh? –preguntó la hija del inspector bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

- No, no he visto nada en absoluto –respondió Koizumi.

Aoko levantó la cabeza y miró intrigada a su amiga. La chica solo se limitó a sonreír.

- Supongo que te refieres al último acto de Kaito, ¿verdad? No, no lo vi. Pero podría haberlo hecho si no fuera porqué ese hombre se me cargo la televisión.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo sabes lo de Kaito? –preguntó Aoko.

- Por que le eché un maleficio –dijo ella con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

La joven chica miró a su amiga con cara de no saber nada. Mientras Heiji se reía.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y tu quién eres? –preguntó Akako de mala manera.

- Perdón, perdón. Soy Heiji Hattori un detective de Osaka. –dijo él en modo de saludo– Y ellas son Kazuha Toyama y Ran Mouri.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¿Quieres que te eche uno a ti? –preguntó la chica de pelo púrpura.

- No gracias, he visto demasiada fantasía últimamente –dijo medio riendo.

- ¿Entonces te la crees? –preguntó un joven detrás de la bruja.

- ¿Quién no? –preguntó Heiji– cuerpos que se encojen, mecanismos en gran mansiones, la magia de Kaito Kid. Ahora mismo no hay nada que no me crea –dijo sonriendo– Además... Kuroba me lo dijo... aunque me lo tomé en broma, claro, pero... ahora veo que puede tener parte de razón.

- Pero si tú nunca creíste en fantasmas, Heiji

El detective de Osaka miró a su amiga de la infancia aún riendo y se fue adentro de la habitación.

- Hakuba, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ran mirándolo interrogativamente.

- He venido a molestar un poco al cretino ese que se ha dejado coger –sonrió.

- Pero si tu eras el primero que quería detenerlo –dijo Akako mirándolo de reojo.

- Me faltaban las pruebas que por lo que veo tu conseguiste –respondió Saguru poniéndose al lado de Aoko– ¿Cómo estás, Aoko?

La chica solo bajó la cabeza y empezó a andar pasillo abajo. Keiko y Akako se apresuraron a seguirla, mientras Hakuba se quedaba al medio del pasillo mirando la puerta de la que había salido. Ran entró dentro de la habitación de Shinichi con Kazuha detrás. Shinichi estaba conectado con una mascarilla y una maquina que pitaba al ritmo de su corazón. Ran se quedó al lado de la puerta y bajó la cabeza. Su cara llena de moratones y heridas le recordaban aún el porqué estaba de esa manera. Yukiko estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de su hijo y Yusaku estaba de pie detrás de ella mirando la carta que le había dado el médico. El inspector Hattori y la inspectora Sato aún comentaban algunos detalles de la investigación un poco apartados, mientras Miyano y el doctor Agasa miraban la cara de Shinichi viendo como respiraba lentamente de pie al lado de la pared del fondo. Jodie Santemillion cabizbaja miraba por la ventana de la habitación a la calle. Kazuha al entrar, y después de cerrar la puerta, se fue al lado de Heiji quien estaba de pie al lado de la pared justo en la cabeza de la cama en donde Shinichi descansaba.

Ran no se atrevía a adentrarse a la habitación. Su corazón cada vez más débil intentaba hacer que sus lágrimas cayeran por su cara. Volvió de nuevo a mirar la cara de Shinichi. Respiró profundamente para poder avanzar a su lado. Hizo un paso mientras las voces de Sato y Heizo se alejaban lentamente. Los ruidos de los coches pasando por las calles se hacían inaudibles, incluso las ambulancias que llegaban al hospital parecía que no se oían para nada. Otro paso, ya solo oía los pitidos del corazón de Shinichi que lentamente también se cerraba a su oído. Otro paso. Dejó de oír. Por un momento tan solo podía ver su cara. Otro paso. Sus ojos empezaban a ver borroso mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer de nuevo. Llegó al lado de la cama. Sus lágrimas ya no cesaban otra vez. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tan solo veía la cara de su amigo. Ese amigo que tanto la había ayudado siempre, que siempre había estado a su lado cuando más le necesitaba, que era egocéntrico, que siempre la molestaba, que siempre se reía de ella, que tanto amaba… sí, ese chico que tanto amaba, que durante esos últimos dos años no sabía donde estaba y por ese motivo había sido tantas veces motivo de sus lágrimas. Otra vez lo volvía a ser. Otra vez sus lágrimas caían por él. Dentro de su corazón, podía notar el corazón del chico, lentamente palpitaba una y otra vez. Podía ver en la máscara su respiración, lenta. Los ojos cerrados, su corazón le decía que nunca más los volvería a abrir. Se mordió el labio por evitar gritar. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que era imposible que la mantuvieran de pie mucho tiempo más. Se puso una mano delante de la boca aún llorando. Sus sollozos empezaban a hacerse sonoros. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo. Unas manos la cogieron por la espalda abrazándola. A lo lejos podía oír la voz de Kazuha que intentaba tranquilizarla. Una mano la obligó a sentarse en la única silla vacía que quedaba. Mientras Kazuha se ponía delante de ella arrodillada hablando con ella. Sonrió tristemente. Estaba segura de que su amiga le decía cosas bonitas para intentar tranquilizarla pero ella no la oía.

* * *

- Este idiota –murmuró Hakuba dentro de la habitación de Kaito.

Había decidido entrar a la habitación. Se fue dirección a la ventana sentándose en el bordillo de esta y mirando a su compañero que dormía con tranquilidad. Parecía como si nuevamente intentara burlarse de él con esa sonrisa que le había quedado de antes de desmayarse. Intentaba pensar en lo que pensaba. Sonrió. Seguramente con alguna cosa pervertida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Akako, Keiko y por último Aoko. Esta última se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y abrió el zumo que se había ido a comprar. Se lo quedó mirando sin siquiera beber. La verdad es que había salido de la habitación porque su padre estaba en ella y no dejaba de molestarla. Ni siquiera podía tragar nada. Le parecía que si intentaba tragar algo se le quedaría en el cuello sin poderlo pasar más abajo. De repente, las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por la cara hasta caer en sus manos temblorosas. Volvió a suspirar de nuevo e intento pararlas otra vez. Se las secó, pensando que si Kaito despertaba se reiría de ella. Keiko se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. Era inútil intentar evitar que salieran esas lágrimas. El zumo se le cayó al suelo salpicándolo todo. Se abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. De repente volvió a ver un campanario que ella conocía muy bien estaba esperando a su padre a que acabara de trabajar, cuando de repente una rosa le apareció de la nada. Vio como una mano la sujetaba. La siguió y vio a un niño de su misma edad, un tanto presumido por su magia, que se burlaba de ella, pervertido… pero al fin y al cabo era su amigo. Ahora que habían crecido tanto juntos, le parecía que separarse sería lo más difícil que haría en su vida. Tan solo podía ver su cara burlándose de ella, riéndose, elevando a la persona que ella tanto dejaba por la pero de todas. Dios. Siempre le había dicho que odiaba a Kaito Kid. Y ahora se había dado cuenta de que Kid y Kuroba o Kaito y Kaito eran la misma persona. Que habría pensado él sobre esto. Estaba segura de que le hubiera sentado mal. Que va. Cada vez que se lo decía él se reía de ella y se burlaba de su padre como si no fuera capaz nunca de cogerlo. En parte tenía razón. Ese mago se había burlado incluso de Hakuba. Saguru. Aún no sabía porque le odiaba tanto. Por qué era un detective, seguro. No. Ella no lo creía así. No odiaba a los detectives, odiaba al detective. A ese detective que tan bien se había llevado con ella. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esa persona que tanto amaba. Porqué era tan solo también la persona que más odiaba. Ese maníaco de la magia que tantas lágrimas le estaba costando en esos momentos. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo podría si quiera mirarle a la cara a ese presumido? Era un simple ladrón, pero también era la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Odio o amor. Ni siquiera sabía que sentía en esos momentos. Le odiaba porqué era un ladrón que no paraba de burlarse de su padre, le odiaba porqué siempre se metía con ella, le odiaba porqué le había mentido durante todo este tiempo, le odiaba porqué… no, no lo odiaba. Solo lo amaba. Pero, como podía odiar y amar a la misma persona a la vez. No. No eran la misma persona. Uno era Kaito Kuroba su mejor amigo, su mejor apoyo. El otro era Kaito Kid o el Gato 1412, un ladrón que solo presumía al poder robar ante la policía, para dejarles en ridículo y luego devolver lo que había robado, un ladrón que utilizaba sus trucos de magia para robar, incluso intentó robar la torre del reloj que tantos buenos recuerdos le llevaba. No eran la misma persona. Uno siempre iba vestido de cualquier manera o con el uniforme escolar. El otro siempre iba vestido con ropas blancas para hacerse ver en la mitad de la noche. No eran la misma persona. Uno siempre se reía con ella. El otro ni siquiera había coincidido nunca con él, cara a cara. No eran la misma persona. Al uno le amaba más que nadie en todo el mundo. Al otro lo odiaba más que a nadie en todo el mundo. Por favor. No eran la misma persona. Por favor. No podía ser verdad. Eran definitivamente la misma persona. ¿Le amaba o le odiaba? Ni siquiera lo sabía ella. ¿Le amaba o le odiaba? Tenía que odiarle, le escondió esto que tanto odio siempre le había llevado. Tenía que odiarle, pero lo amaba. Lo odiaba porqué lo amaba.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí de nuevo. Les pido por favor paciencia para saber lo que les va a ocurrir a los dos. Ya que mi imaginación ya no da para más.**

**De nuevo pido sus reviews.**

**Se despide:**

**Shihoran  
**


	15. 15 Consciencia

**Buenas!!!!!**

**Una vez más perdón por la tardanza!!!!**

**Yuuki Li:_ Tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver que pasa con Aoko... lo siento, de veras... u.u_**

**Arual17: _Lo de escribir en las clases es mucho más fácil cuando estás en Bachillerato. Ahora en las clases me ha dado por dibujar la historia de las bolitas de arroz y su dominación del mundo XD realmente una se aburre con cinco horas seguidas de la misma profe (aunque sean asignaturas diferentes)._**

**memoriesofkagome: _Gracias por comentar!!!! Aquí tienes la conti. Espero que la disfrutes!!!! _n.n**

**Lady Paper: _Lo prometido es deuda, te dije que lo tendrías para esta semana y espero que sea de tu agrado, aunque me ha quedado muuuuuuy cortito, porque la imaginación se me va para otros lados... y las ideas nunca llegan... Me hace muchoa ilusion que tengas esa impaciencia por la lectura eso es que realmente estás deseandolo n.n Te dedico este capítulo. Todo para tí n.n_**

**soulseekergirl: _Siempre había querido expresar algo con esa frase n.n Pero prefiero que no llores, que se te acabaran las lágrimas antes de tiempo n.n Guardalas para las escenas de amor que tengo preparaditas n.n_**

**O-kisame:_ Mañana continuaré con la estrategia de dominación y las bolitas de arroz XD la pobre Lola se ha quedado sola... Espero que algún día me puedas decir ESO porqué sino al final voy a hechar al Teo para que lo hagas nos vemos mañana!!!!!! Y gracias por leerlo!!!!!_**

**Gracias a todos por dejarme un review!!!!!_  
_**

**A todos aquellos que lo están leyendo les digo que continuen haciendolo y que por favor me dejen sus críticas en los reviews n.n**

**Bueno... dicho esto solo me falta decir que este es un capítulo muuuuuy cortito, pero aún así, espero que lo disfruten mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n**

**Hasta pronto!!!!!**

**

* * *

**- ¡Ran! –gritó un chico en medio de la calle.

- ¡Ah! ¡Shinichi! –se sorprendió la chica– ¿Has vuelto?

- Más o menos… –respondió el joven con una sonrisa– ¿A dónde ibas?

- He quedado con alguien en ese restaurante de allí… –dijo señalando al otro lado de la calle.

El chico miró al otro lado pero no vio nada. Tan solo un desierto que llegaba hasta el horizonte. Se giró. Las casas que momentos atrás había pasado habían desaparecido. Estaban solos en medio de un desierto. Miró a Ran. De pronto empezó a llover. Pero ella no se mojaba. De pronto se giró y empezó a alejarse. El desierto empezaba a inundarse. Él intentaba moverse, pero no podía. Allí veía como ella se alejaba. Sin poder moverse mientras el agua ya le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Miró a sus pies. El agua subía rápidamente. Ya le llegaba a la cintura. Volvió a mirar a Ran. Estaba tan lejos que sería imposible alcanzarla. Pero aún así, aún estando a esa distancia, podía ver sus ojos llorar. _Otra vez_. _Otra vez oigo esta voz. Esta voz que tanto adoro. Otra vez. Otra vez oigo esta voz. Esta voz que llora._ El agua ya le llegaba al cuello. _TIT. _Se fijó en el agua que caía del cielo. _TIT. _Rojo. _TIT. _El cielo y el agua eran rojos. _TIT._ Sangre. _TIT_. Se ahogaba en un mar de sangre. _TIT_. La sangre ya le pasaba los ojos. _TIT_. Todo se estaba volviendo negro. _TITIT._ Completamente negro. _TITIT._ Al fondo una luz le atraía. _TITIT._ No podía aguantar más. Se ahogaba completamente. Necesitaba que alguien le sacara de allí. No aguantaba más. _TITITITITITITIT_.

* * *

Los pitidos que tanto se había acostumbrado a oír en un ritmo más bien lento de pronto empezaron a acelerarse. Miró en la cama en donde Shinichi estaba tumbado. Sus ojos se abrían, pero se cerraron de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba ella allí sola. Yukiko y Yusaku se fueron con Agasa y Miyano a comer un poco. Heiji y Kazuha fueron a ver a Kaito. Decidió volver a mirarlo. Sus parpados temblaban. Volvió a abrir los ojos. La miró. La había mirado a ella. Su boca se movía detrás de la máscara de aire. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y su cabeza se inclinó del todo hacia ella. Se levantó corriendo y salió de la habitación. Alguien la llamó a medio camino pero no se paró. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Llegó a la recepción de la planta e informó a la enfermera. Volvió corriendo a la habitación con ella detrás. Rápidamente Kazuha y Heiji se pusieron a su lado. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo de nuevo pasillo abajo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Ran? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Abrió los ojos –dijo ella volviendo a entrar en la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y volvió a mirarle. Otra vez esos malditos pitidos se oían lentamente. Pero… había despertado. Él había llamado su nombre y había sonreído. Aún tenía esa sonrisa en la cara. Detrás de la máscara. _Shinichi_. Sus ojos dejaban caer esas gotas saladas de nuevo, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Los pitidos volvieron a acelerarse. Heiji se acercó a la cama por el otro lado para mirar bien a su amigo. Parecía como si le costara mucho mantenerse despierto. Volvió a hacer el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos, pero nuevamente los cerró. Movió un poco la cabeza e intentó otra vez abrir los ojos. Fuerza inútil, gastada, en vano. Sus ojos solo temblaban. No volvían a abrirse de nuevo.

En la puerta de la habitación el médico entró junto con la enfermera. Miró a los tres presentes. Miró al enfermo. Se acercó a él al lado de Ran. Miró lo que producía aquellos pitidos tan acelerados y molestos. Se sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo y la encendió.

- La luz le molesta. –dijo el médico– está consciente.

Heiji suspiró al acto. Kazuha se abrazó a su amiga, que aún lloraba.

* * *

Lentamente esos ojos azules se abrieron. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Miró a la ventana. El sol estaba dándole de lleno en la cara, así que giró de nuevo la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Ella estaba durmiendo apoyada en su cama. Sonrió tristemente. La cara de ella le decía que había estado llorando. Se sentó en la cama y notó que algo le cogía la mano. Parecía que no quería dejarle ir. Bostezó. Realmente estaba cansado. Recordaba poca cosa de lo que había ocurrido antes de desmayarse. Ni siquiera sabía si había sido real. Había oído su voz llamándole. La había visto a ella con cara preocupada. No, no había sido real. Ahora ella ya sabía la verdad. Si estaba ahí es que ella quería que le confirmara lo que era verdad. Intentó sacar su mano de dentro de la de ella. Ella aún le cogió más fuerte. Suspiró. Era un mago pero ni siquiera podía desaparecer. Tenía que seguir vivo después de que ella se enterara. Ahora tenía que estar preparado para que la chica empezara a tirarle cualquier cosa como hacia siempre. Miró hacia la puerta. Parecía que nadie más había estado allí, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento. La chica empezó a soltarle la mano. La miró. Poco a poco abría los ojos. Sonrió con tristeza de nuevo.

- Ka… Kaito –susurró ella.

- ¿Estás bien, Aoko? –preguntó el chico con la voz muy baja.

La chica tan solo afirmó con la cabeza. El chico se tranquilizó. Parecía que aún estaba dormida. Era la suya. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que le acribillara a golpes con la silla en la que estaba sentada. Pero… ¿cómo? Estaba en un hospital, él era el enfermo. No podía siquiera levantarse y no hacer que ella viera sus intenciones. Desistió. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

- ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó la chica.

El chico murmuró un casi inaudible "sí".

- Dime Kaito –_llegó la hora_– Tú… –_¿Por qué no sigue?_– Tú…

- ¿Yo? –_Idiota, no hagas que además te lo diga, idiota… idiota..._– ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada –respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza– Voy a avisar al médico de que has despertado.

- Vale –_CHANCE_.

- No te vayas a escapar, ¿eh mago?

- No, Aoko, no tengo ganas de correr.

- Que suerte –dijo un chico entrando a la habitación.

_CHANCE dejada escapar con el idiota y estúpido detective que se mete siempre en donde no le llaman. ¿Qué hace Hakuba aquí? Un momento, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un circo? ¿Koizumi también? ¿Y la otra? Sí, alguien espera que yo sea el circo hoy._

- Veo que te alegras de vernos, Kuroba –dijo la voz de la bruja dejando salir a Aoko.

- No sabes cuanto –dijo él entre murmurios.

- Vamos, ni que fuéramos desconocidos –dijo con una sonrisa Saguru.

- Tu y yo sí –dijo enfadado– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? –preguntó el mago mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama.

- Los otros de la clase también querían venir, pero… les insistimos en que no podían caber todos en una habitación tan pequeña –respondió la bruja.

- Genial. ¿De quién fue la idea que vinieran los malditos de la televisión en el entierro?

Akako hizo ver que no escuchaba medio sonriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Koizumi?

- Nada, realmente nada –sonrió aún más– ¿Sabes que has hecho al padre de Aoko que te odie aún más?

No pudo aguantar más. Se echó a reír junto con Hakuba.

- Eres un completo idiota –fue lo único que dijeron.

- No creo que esté bien reírse en su cara –susurró Keiko.

- Adelante, que hagan lo que quieran –_Será posible… Podrían como mínimo preguntar que tal estoy o hacer PARECER que les preocupo en algún sentido._ Kaito se tumbó en la cama de nuevo– Para vuestra información tenía planeado dejar lo de Kaito Kid cuando consiguiera atrapar a esos idiotas que por poco no matan a Kudo y a Mouri, y que mataron a mi padre.

Silencio. El mago tan solo sonrió y cerró los ojos. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Aoko y el médico. Kaito se volvió a sentar en la cama. Mientras el médico pedía a sus amigos que salieran de la habitación.

* * *

**Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya les he dicho que es muy cortito... y espero poder tenerles preparado el siguiente para dentro de un par de semanitas... ¬¬ Espero realmente poder hacerlo...**

**Creo que lo haré de lo que todos lo desean n.n AXK**

**Mata ne!**

**^^Shihoran^^  
**


	16. 16 Sayônara

**GOMEN!!!! HONTO NI GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T he estado demasiado tiempo ocupada con la uni i no me ha venido la inspiración en ningun momento, he tenido que forzarla al maximo T_T**

**Antes de nada un: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!!!!  
**

**Una vez más gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews n.n os agradezco de verdad vuestro apoyo:**

**o-kisame te dedico este capitulo por haberme ayudado tanto con mis peques problems... se que tu tienes muuuuchos más y eso realmente me ha dado muuuchas energias... además ¬¬u te dedico este capitulo, porque se que no te va a gustar y queria tocarte un rato las narices MUAHAHAHAHA ha llegado mi venganza fría!!!! jua!!! XD ala, que las bolitas de arroz y de pulpo te ataquen también a ti XD. **

**Yuuki-li aquí tienes tu esperado capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes, porque con lo que me ha costado la maldita parejita... no estoy acostumbrada a estos dos, creo que en un futuro mis historias se centraran más en Shin, Ran, Heiji y Kazu...**

**memoriesofkagome espero que con lo de peor no te refieras a este capitulo XD porque realmente puedo hacerlo muuuucho peor tal y como lo he dejado XD**

**soulseekergirl gracias por tu apoyo^^ espero que este capitulo también te guste^^**

**arual17 no te emociones mucho, este capitulo puede defraudarte dependiendo de como mi cerebro lo continue XD tranqui, seguro que acabara bien, más o menos ya tengo pensado el final de la historia XD**

**angelWTF espero que esta conti sea de tu agrado y espero de nuevo tu review^^**

**miki1920 no te preocupes solo hay (de momento) una historia en que mato a los protas y espero no tener que hacerlo nucna más, cada vez que me la vuelvo a leer por si me viene la inspiracion para otro fanfic, me hecho a llorar como una tonta XD**

**bueno, y a todos aquellos que lo estáis leyendo espero que me dejen sus reviews. Cada vez que los veo me emociono mucho ^^ realmente muuuuuchas gracias y sobretodo perdon por mi incumplida promesa u.u**

**el final ya se acerca así que tendremos que despedirnos pronto, pero espero poder continuar escribiendo fanfics para todos vosotros. Por cierto, tengo una petición para todos aquellos que puedan leer esto. Tuve un fanfic puesto aquí llamado Final ¿Feliz? que parece que borraron... y solo conservé dos capitulos de este fanfic, ¿alguien puede decirme si lo leyeron? ¿Por alguna casualidad de la vida no conservasteis algun documento de ello? Me da mucha rabia haber perdido estos documentos u.u**

**Bien, no más historias, y que empiece el esperado KAITOxAOKO ^^ espero que disfruten de este capitulo titulado: Sayônara.**

**^^Shihoran^^  
**

* * *

- Bueno, entonces, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hakuba mirando a su compañero de clase.

- Dime, ¿has visto al inspector Nakamori? –preguntó Kaito evitando responder mientras acababa de ponerse la camisa.

- Sí, estaba bastante enfadado contigo. Decía cosas como me ha tomado el pelo, este me las va a pagar, o cosas así. Esta vez, si que le has puesto de tu contra, Kuroba –se rió Hakuba.

- Me extraña que al salir de aquí no me detenga –dijo mientras cogía sus pertenencias de encima de la cama del hospital y salía de la habitación.

- No te extrañe. Por cierto, y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Hakuba siguiéndolo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Kuroba.

- Por favor, te has estado riendo de su padre.

- ¿Te refieres a Aoko? –preguntó el mago parándose delante de la habitación de Kudo.

El detective afirmó con la cabeza.

- No la he visto desde que ha llegado el médico, así que no se que pensar.

- ¿Tú eres idiota? –preguntó Hakuba mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Por?

- Déjalo, voy a decirle al médico que realmente no te llega suficiente aire al cerebro.

- No entiendo Hakuba.

- Nada, nada, anda vete.

El ladrón entró en la habitación de Shinichi. Todos se giraron para mirarle.

- Kaito –se sorprendió Yukiko.

- ¿Qué tal están? –preguntó el mago a los padres de Shinichi.

- Bien. ¿Te vas ya? –preguntó Yukiko.

- Sí, antes de que Hakuba y el inspector Nakamori hagan un complot contra mi –respondió riendo.

- Espera, que me apunto a ese complot –rió Hattori detrás.

- Me extraña que el inspector Nakamori no te haya puesto vigilancia –añadió Yusaku.

- Mucho mejor para mi –rió el mago– Bueno, hasta la vista.

- Ya nos veremos, Kaito –respondió Yukiko.

El chico afirmó y miró toda la habitación. Tan solo estaban Yusaku, Yukiko, Ran, Kazuha y Heiji. Shinichi aún estaba dormido.

- Bueno, espero que se recupere rápido –sonrió mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Hakuba.

- Bueno, creo que podría estar mejor, con todas las heridas que tiene –respondió Kaito yendo hacia el ascensor– Por cierto, ¿por qué me sigues?

- Para que no te escapes, ¿no es obvio?

El mago sonrió. _Estaba claro que era por eso, Hakuba._ Pensó._ ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Tengo que hablar con Aoko, aunque ella no quiera hablar conmigo, pero…con Hakuba detrás de mi es un poco difícil._

Los dos se metieron al ascensor para bajar a la planta principal. Parecía que realmente no tenían nada que decirse ninguno de los dos. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Hakuba salió primero. Kaito se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Ni un solo policía. Esto empezaba a parecerle realmente extraño. En la planta baja no había ni siquiera pacientes. Saguru se miró a Kuroba quien actuaba realmente extraño. El mago se sacudió la cabeza y salió del ascensor corriendo, ya que empezaban a cerrarse las puertas. Se dirigieron los dos en silencio hasta la salida. Abrieron la puerta de salida. Primero salió Saguru y detrás de él Kaito. La luz del sol era bastante fuerte y hasta que sus ojos no se acostumbraron no pudieron ver lo que les esperaba: todos los medios de comunicación delante del hospital sin dejar entrar ni salir a nadie, mientras algunas de las enfermeras del hospital intentaban dispersarlos para poder dejar pasar a los enfermos. Al ver salir a Kaito, todos empezaron a hacerles preguntas a los dos jóvenes.

- Todos tuyos, Hakuba –dijo el mago empujando al detective delante de los medios de comunicación y volviendo a entrar al edificio.

- Oye, Kuroba –se quejó el detective viendo como el mago volvía a entrar y desaparecía por algún pasillo.

Kaito corrió por los pasillos del primer piso, hasta que encontró una habitación vacía. Se metió en ella, abrió la ventana y salió del hospital. Se apoyó a la pared y suspiró. Miró a su alrededor. No había prácticamente nadie. Empezó a correr en una sola dirección: la torre del reloj. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero sabía que ella estaría allí. Al llegar, la vio sentada en las escaleras. Le pareció que lloraba. Se acercó a ella silenciosamente. Cuando estuvo a su lado le sacó una rosa delante de sus ojos. La chica ni siquiera la miró. Se levantó y se giró para irse de aquel lugar. Le enfadaba más estar a su lado. Justo cuando iba a avanzar, él la cogió del brazo.

- Suéltame, por favor –dijo en un pequeño susurro.

- No.

- Kuroba, suéltame, por favor –continuó pidiendo ella.

- No pienso hacerlo Aoko –dijo la segura voz del mago– antes de hacerlo tengo que pedirte disculpas y decirte algo importante.

- No.

- Vas a escucharme Aoko lo harás.

- ¡No, no quiero escucharte! –gritó en medio de la plaza– ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Te has estado burlando de mi padre! ¡Te odio!

La chica vio que Kaito la había soltado, así que empezó a correr tanto como podía ante las atentas miradas de mucha gente. El chico la siguió corriendo. No sabía qué hacer con exactitud, pero lo primero que debía de hacer era seguirla para clamarla. No podría estar tranquilo, sabiendo que ella estaría llorando. Tenía que pararla.

- Aoko –dijo Kaito siguiéndola.

- ¡Olvídame! –gritó ella.

- ¡No puedo! –gritó él mientras cogía la muñeca de la chica– ¡Escúchame!

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó ella intentando bofetear al mago.

El chico cogió su otra mano y la acorraló a la pared de la torre.

- Suéltame, por favor –suplicó Nakamori sin siquiera mirarlo.

- No –respondió Kaito buscando sus ojos– no hasta que no me escuches.

- No hay nada que escuchar –susurró ella.

- Sí, hay mucho que escuchar. Como mínimo el porqué no te lo dije nunca –dijo el mago más tranquilo.

- Porqué querías burlarte un poco más de mí y de mi padre –dijo ella aún en susurros.

- Eso no es verdad –dijo– mírame, Aoko, necesito que me mires.

La chica apretó los labios fuertemente para retener esas lágrimas que inevitablemente seguían cayendo. Levantó lentamente la cabeza para encararse con el mago.

- No es verdad –dijo el mago con una pequeña sonrisa– No te lo dije, porqué lo primero que me dijiste sobre él era que lo odiabas… y… yo… yo… te…

* * *

- Señorito Hakuba, ¿realmente conoce a Kaito Kid?

- ¿Qué puede decirnos del chico ladrón?

- ¿Quién más le conoce?

- ¿Se sabe ya todo sobre su vida?

- ¿Podría decirnos en dónde está ahora?

_¿Te crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí tan tranquilo?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo el detective. Miró a su alrededor. Hacía diez minutos que estaba parado delante de las escaleras y que el mago se le había escapado de nuevo. Vio a las enfermeras intentar ayudar a un paciente que tenía que entrar urgentemente al hospital y suspiró. El chico se aclaró la garganta y todos los periodistas se callaron.

- ¿Tan importante es ese ladrón para ustedes? –preguntó el detective enfadado– ¿Más que para la policía? Respóndanme.

Todos empezaron de nuevo a hacer preguntas que al detective le costaba mucho entender. Abrió la boca cogiendo aire mientras todos volvieron a callar.

- ¡Miren a su alrededor maldita sea! –gritó– ¿¡Realmente es más importante un simple ladrón que usa trucos baratos para llamar la atención que toda esa gente que está enferma y tiene que entrar al hospital!? ¡Dejen de estorbar en los asuntos que no les incumben! ¡Cuando la policía quiera decirles algo sobre algún caso ya se les avisara! ¡No molesten más a la gente inocente por tonterías como esas!

Todo silencio. De repente unos pequeños aplausos se oyeron detrás del detective.

- Gracias a Dios, alguien con un poco de frente –dijo una chica de pelo purpura.

- ¡Bien por ti Hakuba! –dijo un chico al lado de este– Le das más importancia a los pacientes que a tu propio trabajo, eres mi ídolo.

- Hattori, Koizumi… ¿acaso habéis venido a burlaros?

- Había venido a rescatar a Kuroba, pero veo que ya no hace falta –dijo Akako mirando a su alrededor– ¿Dónde está?

- ¿No ha vuelto? –preguntó Saguru.

Los murmurios empezaron a crecer de nuevo entre los periodistas.

- Mmmm… –pensó Heiji poniéndose una mano en la barbilla para pensar mejor– le he visto escaparse por una ventana hacia esa dirección –dijo señalando hacia la derecha del hospital.

Todos los periodistas miraron hacia aquella dirección.

- No, esperad, era hacia aquella dirección –dijo señalando hacia la izquierda.

De nuevo, todos los periodistas miraron hacia la dirección que el detective señalaba.

- No, era hacia allí… –dijo señalando de nuevo a la derecha– no me acuerdo –terminó– con tantos periodistas por aquí es difícil decidir en qué dirección señalar…

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? –preguntó la voz de Kazuha detrás de él.

- Nada, perder el tiempo, ¿por?

El detective miró al lado de su amiga en donde otra chica estaba.

- Deja de perder el tiempo con los estúpidos periodistas y vete arriba, Kudo te solicita –dijo Kazuha con las venas hinchadas de enfado– Y vosotros, o os vais de delante del hospital y dejáis pasar a los pacientes o os iréis todos con un ojo morado y no estoy de broma –dijo enseñando un puño a lo alto– ¡Todos los periodistas fuera de aquí! –gritó.

- Kazu, tranquilízate –se sorprendió Ran– No es bueno que tengas tanto mal genio de buena mañana

- Mejor hago lo que me dice, que esta es capaz de mandarme a cuidados intensivos –dijo Heiji bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Kazuha aún más enfadada mirándolo.

- Nada, nada –sonrió el detective entrando al hospital corriendo.

Los periodistas continuaban mirando la escena. Hasta que Kazuha se giró hacia ellos. Algunos tragaron ruidosamente.

- ¡Bu! –dijo Kazuha para que reaccionaran– ¡¿Qué están haciendo aún aquí?! ¡Largo!

Rápidamente absolutamente todos empezaron a moverse para dejar paso a los pacientes con una pequeña gota recorriéndoles la frente.

* * *

- yo… tan solo… yo… –continuaba tartamudeando el mago– yo… te… quiero –terminó en un susurro– bueno, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, hasta nunca me largo antes de que la policía se dé cuenta de que estoy huyendo de la ley –rió en una fuerte carcajada y se giró para que Aoko no le viera la cara sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Aoko estática.

- Nada, que no quiero que la policía me coja, así que ya no nos veremos más.

- No, no, lo otro que has dicho.

- Si no lo has oído olvídate de ello. Ala, que te vaya bien –dijo alejándose de él.

- Kaito… –susurró la chica con la cara roja como un tomate cogiéndose el brazo derecho.

Miró delante de ella. Un montón de palomas sobrevolaron hacia ponerse encima de la torre del reloj. _Se va_. Pensó Aoko. _Se va_. _Y yo… solo… no le he dicho nada… solo… él… lo único que sabe de mi es que le odio_. _Kaito, no te vayas_. Pensó mientras empezaba a andar en la dirección en la que se había ido. _No te vayas_. Sus piernas empezaban a andar deprisa, aunque le flaqueaban un poco._ No te vayas_. Pensó mientras empezaba a correr.

- ¡Kaito! –gritó intentando saber en donde se había ido su amigo, parada delante de la carretera.

En esa dirección estaba su casa. Quizás… la chica empezó a correr. Sabía en donde iba. No le importaba el cansancio de no haber dormido. No le importaba el cansancio de haber estado llorando. Solo le importaba que él se fuera de su lado, y eso le aterraba más aún que no le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio. Le aterraba más que de la manera que se había enterado de todo aquello: con la muerte de él, con el secuestro de ella. Las piernas la pararon delante de la casa Kuroba. Por suerte, aquél lugar estaba solitario, ya que aún ningún periodista había oído su nombre. Sin llamar a la puerta que no estaba cerrada con llave, entró. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del chico. Abrió la puerta de un golpe. El chico que estaba haciendo su maleta se giró para mirarla. La chica estaba sin aire. Aunque era un recorrido pequeño, estaba demasiado cansada.

- No te vayas –susurró Aoko.

El mago se levantó de golpe y se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que le habían estado saliendo, para luego girarse de cara a ella con una cara de póquer muy bien trabajada.

- No me dejes sola –continuó ella– por favor, Kaito, no me dejes sola. ¡No quiero que te vayas! –gritó.

- Aoko… –susurró un petrificado Kuroba.

La chica volvía a llorar de nuevo. El mago se quedó mirándola absorto. _¿Por qué?_ Era el único pensamiento que le venía por la cabeza.

- Kaito, por favor –dijo la chica notando que sus piernas ya no la aguantarían más.

El mago la cogió antes de que ella tocara el suelo con las rodillas.

- Por favor, quiero irme contigo, llévame contigo –continuaba murmurando cogida a su brazo.

Kaito miró con cara interrogativa a su amiga de la infancia. La dejó lentamente al suelo y le secó esas lágrimas que no dejaban de caerle por las mejillas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres estar toda tu vida huyendo de la justicia? –preguntó el mago evitando que se le cortara la voz– Por favor Aoko, debes quedarte aquí, tu sitio está aquí con él.

- Mi padre puede arreglárselas sin mí –dijo ella aún en susurro.

- No hablo de tu padre –dijo él medio sonriendo sabiendo que lo que le estaba diciendo acabaría por matarlo.

- No hay nadie más importante que tú y mi padre –dijo ella cogiendo más fuerte el brazo del mago.

El chico buscó con la mirada a su amiga, pero ella estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- No puedo llevarte conmigo, no puedo hacerte esto, Aoko.

- No quiero estar en ningún otro sitio, por favor –pidió la joven– yo te necesito. Aunque te metas conmigo no me importa… te necesito…

Aoko finalmente dejó que el cansancio la venciera. Pero, agarró fuertemente su brazo. Tenía de asegurarse de que no se iría sin ella.

- Kaito, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la madre del mago entrando por la puerta de la habitación– vaya… –susurró mirando a Nakamori.

- Se ha dormido –dijo él con total desconcierto– ahora sí que no entiendo a las mujeres, de verdad.

- Kaito, hijo, eres lo que no hay. Tendrías que haberte ido ya, vas a perder el vuelo –dijo su madre.

- Pues cogeré el tren –respondió él tirando de su amiga para tumbarla en su cama– no puedo soltarme de ella –dijo mostrándole su brazo.

- Allá tú –dijo su madre– tengo que irme a trabajar, prométeme que me llamaras de vez en cuando, hijo.

El chico sonrió. Viendo como se iba su madre. Y aún cogido intentó acabar con la maleta.

* * *

**- ¿Y yo qué? Que alguien me diga porqué me he quedado sin poder detener a Kaito por culpa de esos malditos periodistas... T_T- Pensamientos de Hakuba Saguru XD**

**Bueno, que les pareció XD a ver si me pueden enviar reviews con la respuesta a mi pregunta y que me digan también si quieren hacer sufrir un poco más a Aoko XD no, no me rio, que no me maten XD**

**Pues espero realmente que me perdonen esta enorme tardanza dos semanas se han convertido en muuuucho tiempo... y sobretodo necesito sus respuestas sobre lo del fanfic Final ¿feliz? ya que conservo una escena que quería poner en ese fanfic, pero que no se si realmente la publiqué, si no la hice sería realmente bueno poderla poner en el siguiente capitulo**

**(para fastidiar un poco más a o-kisame MUAHAHAHA) XD no me guardes rencor, tu y el gore fuisteis unidos, yo y el romance también XD y luego me dices que soy de la vieja escuela en el amor XD**

**Espero una vez más que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, aunque forzando la inspiración esto es lo unico que se consigue... que el autor se desanime más al escribir la historia debido a un capitulo insuficientemente trabajado.**

**Se despide una vez más hasta el siguiente capitulo:**

**^^Shihoran^^  
**


	17. 17 Hasta nunca

**¡¡¡De nuevo aquí con una nueva historia para todos ustedes: Shihoran!!!**

**Holitas a todos mis aficionados a esta magnifica serie de manganime que pertenece al adorable y misterioso Gosho Aoyama. Vuelvo con una nueva historia para todos ustedes y vale deciros que creo que el siguiente será el último, aunque podría hacer el proximo cortito y hacer otro con el epílogo, no sé, ya veremos XD**

**Espero que ha todos les esté gustando este fanfic, porque cada día pongo más ganas en acabarlo (sobretodo ahora que los examenes se han esfumado, aunque no los trabajos TT_TT). Bueno, empezemos:**

**LadyPaper: creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver al inspector Nakamori y su enfado XD puedo ser muy mala cuando quiero XD y me gusta haber podido conseguir que llegaras a poder leer de esa manera (que por cierto a mi también me gusta). Supongo que sabrás que conseguir llegar a este nivel es muy difícil, lo he intentado muchas veces y casi todas han sido fracasos, así que espero que este sea también el brillante estilo que esperas, aunque no creo que lo sea, porque las descripciones se las han llevado los periodistas de los que huye Kaito XD con mucho gusto escribiré en el siguiente lo que todos suponemos del inspector Nakamori, aunque... quizás sea más sorpresa de lo que crees XD gracias por el review y por leer el fanfic n.n  
**

**AliceShinku y YuukiLi: muchas gracias a las dos, me reí mucho con lo de el review conjunto XD bueno, los tratos no se pueden romper XD a lo que iba... muchas gracias por el review, de verdad n.n si, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a ese nivel tan flojo de la universidad (o eso creo)... sobretodo en esta universidad, que los trabajos son pocos y los examenes un poco demasiado raros... XD creo que lo de la policía lo dejaré para otro capitulo o quizás otro fanfic que ya tengo en mente... aunque creo que os hará felices que lo ponga aquí, así que estrujaré mi cerebro para complaceros n.n con mucho gusto os dejo que continuáis leyendo n.n cuidaros mucho y gracias por dejarme este magnifico review con el que aún estoy riendo y por continuar leyendo lo que escribo n.n  
**

**Memoriesofkagome: una pregunta curiosa... ¿por qué solo los españoles somos los que nos atrevimos a escribir tacos? XD hace poco leí un fanfic de una chica catalana que al medio empezaba con esto y creo que yo al final, con lo emocionada que estaba leyendo eso acabé diciendo alguno también XD tengo que confesarte que ya ni me acuerdo del capítulo anterior u.u tengo tan poca memoria y tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni me acuerdo de lo de Hakuba y Hattori... solo recuerdo que Shinichi estaba en el hospital sin despertar, así que... te dejo que le veas despierto después de acabar de escribirte la respuesta me he acordado de todo y sin leerlo, estoy mejorando XD gracias por el review y por leer los capitulos espero que este también sea de tu agrado n.n  
**

**Arual17: lo de kaito y aoko por un tubo creo que vas a tener más ahora XD y lo referente a lo de hacer sufrir más a Aoko (eres igual que yo, masoca hasta el final XD) creo que no voy a hacerlo más, aunque... jeje mejor te lo lees y ya me dirás XD gracias por tus animos y por leer el fanfic espero que sigas disfrutando de él n.n**

**AngelWTF: espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado n.n con el kaito que no sabemos si se va y a saber si podemos corroborar de que Shinichi ha despertado MUAHAHAHAHA**

**M: no es diu Aiko, es diu Aoko... y prefereixo que no continuis llegint si t'ha de sentar tan malament... ja saps que a mi m'agrada somiar amb el que no tinc XD y crec que... si, lo del petó serà factible en qualsevol cas XD no sé encara per quina part pero... suposarem que si MUAHAHAHAHA espero que aquest capítul també sigui una millora per a tu... tot i que no t'aconsello que llegeixis més, podría ser traumàtic per al teu cerbell de GORE!!! XD gracies n.n y ni se t'acudeixi fer res quan ella no hi sigui, que et veig!!!! XD jo m'aparto de tu a la uni XD**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, así que me despido tan solo diciendos como se titula este capítulo: Hasta nunca.**

**¿Os picó la curiosidad, verdad? XD que mala que soy cuando quiero, haciendo sufrir a la gente XD ala, a leer, espero también vuestros reviews y espero que los que aún no me han dejado lo hagan n.n**

**^^Shihoran^^**

* * *

- ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó el detective del oeste al entrar en la habitación.

- Bien –respondió Shinichi– para serte sincero me duele todo.

- La próxima vez me harás caso –se rió el otro.

- ¿Caso de qué? –preguntó el detective del este.

- Nada, nada –respondió Heiji– ¿Qué ocurre?

- Muchas cosas –rió el otro.

- Me refiero a ti. ¿Para qué querías verme? –preguntó Hattori acercándose a la cama.

- Nada, hablar un rato –sonrió.

- Referente a Kid, supongo –dijo el detective del oeste sentándose en la cama.

El detective del este sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

* * *

- Bueno, Hakuba, ¿te has rendido?

- No –respondió secamente el detective– ¿Por qué quieres que me rinda Koizumi?

- Nos hemos pateado todo Tokio en busca de Kuroba, ¿no sería más eficaz dejarlo?

- Si lo dices por los que nos están siguiendo, lo siento, no.

- Los periodistas no pararan hasta poder detenerte, Hakuba, ya lo sabes –explicó Akako– en cuanto lo encuentres e intentes detenerlo se te tirarán todos encima.

- Creo que en estas situaciones la única que puede encontrar a ese tipo es ella.

- Como si supieras donde está Nakamori, Hakuba –se rió la bruja.

- Con él seguro que no.

_Supieras_. Pensó Akako mientras seguía de nuevo al detective.

* * *

- ¡Vamos, todos preparados para cogerle! –gritó el inspector Nakamori en medio de la comisaría de policía– ¡Todos al hospital a detener de una vez a ese ladrón!

- ¡Sí! –respondieron todos los policías a la vez.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde:

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori– ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí esto? –dijo mientras miraba la habitación vacía de Kaito.

- Lo siento inspector, intenté llamarle, pero las líneas no funcionaban –informó el doctor.

- ¿A dónde ha ido? –preguntó.

- Mejor déjalo, a estas horas estará muy lejos, inspector Nakamori –informó Hattori saliendo de la habitación de Kudo.

- Sí, es verdad, a estas horas ya habrá secuestrado a Aoko –se rió Hakuba llegando hacia ellos.

- Oye, Aoko se habrá ido por su propio pie –supuso Akako.

- ¿Aoko? ¿Mí Aoko? –preguntó el inspector.

- ¿Acaso conoce otra? –preguntó el detective inglés.

El inspector de policía se dejó caer al suelo.

- Ese maldito se ha llevado a mi hija –murmuró.

- Bueno, llevado… lo que es llevado…

- Koizumi, ahora ya te he perdido –dijo Hakuba mirando a la bruja.

- Hombre, que aún están en la ciudad –dijo ella.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori levantándose de golpe y zarandeando a Akako– ¿Dónde está ese secuestrador de hijas?

- Ya le hemos dicho de que Aoko se ha ido ella solita –respondió Koizumi– además, ¿qué le importa en donde esté? ¿Por qué no dejarlos tranquilos?

- ¿Tranquilos? –preguntaron Saguru y el inspector a la vez.

- Bueno, yo tampoco sé con exactitud en donde están, así que… –la chica se giró y levantó una mano– no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. ¡Hasta la vista! –se despidió.

- Seguro que están en su casa –comentó el inspector levantándose de golpe– ¡Vamos! –gritó a todos los policías que allí había.

* * *

Hacía un buen rato que se había rendido. Hacer la maleta con una sola mano era bastante difícil. De vez en cuando intentaba deshacerse inútilmente de la mano de su compañera, que le agarraba fuertemente. Apoyado a la pared al lado de la cama no dejaba de mover los dedos impaciente. Rodó los ojos e intentó de nuevo soltarse. Esfuerzo en vano. Aún no sabía el porqué no le dejaba irse. Quizás era por coger al ladrón más famoso de Japón. Bufó. Ni siquiera sabía si el inspector Nakamori le estaba buscando. Pero si sabía que tenía que haberse ido hacía rato. El avión ya se había ido hacía una hora. Empezó a oír coches pararse delante de su casa. Lentamente se levanto mirando hacia la ventana. Coches patrulla. Todos los policías entrarían en la casa y le encontrarían allí cogido a la hija del inspector. Intentó de nuevo soltarse de ella, pero volvió a utilizar fuerzas inútiles. Tiró una patada a la maleta para que se quedara al lado del cuadro de su padre. Cogió a Aoko y se fue directo hacia el cuadro. Entró con ella dentro y tiró de la maleta para cerrar el cuadro. Esa habitación aún estaba llena de trastos que su padre había utilizado para hacer magia. Suspiró, cogió una pequeña manta que tenía dentro de la maleta y la puso encima de su amiga. Prestó atención a lo que pasaba detrás de esas cuatro paredes. Llamaron al timbre de la casa. Su madre no estaba, así que no había más problema. Un golpe resonó por toda la casa. Habían tirado la puerta al suelo. Su madre iba a enfadarse con él. Suspiró. A su lado, Aoko empezaba a moverse.

- Encontradle –oyó gritar al inspector Nakamori.

El mago puso la mano libre en la boca de Aoko que se había despertado.

- Shhh, no digas nada –dijo Kaito– ¿Puedes soltarme de una vez? –le preguntó enseñándole su mano.

La chica le soltó rápidamente y se incorporó.

- ¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó sin molestarse a bajar la voz.

El mago se puso un dedo delante de la boca para hacerla callar. Paró el oído al lado del cuadro.

- Inspector Nakamori, aquí no hay nadie –gritó un policía al lado del cuadro.

El mago se apartó del cuadro de un bote y se frotó la oreja. El policía parecía estar justo al lado del cuadro. Si lo tocaban un poco lo moverían. Cerró la maleta y la alejó del cuadro. Aoko se quedó mirando como Kaito se movía silenciosamente por la habitación.

- Pero en la entrada hay un par de zapatos –murmuró el inspector.

- Seguramente ya se ha ido –dijo Hakuba a su lado– Usted tan solo cree que por ser un ladrón es menos inteligente, pero… no sabe hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

- Definitivamente no hay nadie. Bueno… esperaremos a que su madre regrese –dijo el inspector Nakamori.

_¿Y no podrían haber hecho esto desde un principio, antes de cargarse la puerta de la entrada? _Pensó Kaito detrás del cuadro. Cogió la maleta y abrió la pequeña ventana que allí había. Miró afuera. No había nadie. Era su oportunidad para salir de allí. Pero… de nuevo Aoko le cogió la mano.

- Por favor… no me dejes sola… –pidió la hija del inspector.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas…

- ¿Y bien inspector? –preguntó la madre de Kaito en la entrada de su casa– ¿Se puede saber por qué ha derribado la puerta de mi casa y ni tan solo deja que entre que ya me está empezando a taladrar con tantas tonterías sobre lo de mi hijo? ¿Acaso no sabe usted que no sé nada de él? Ni siquiera nadie me había avisado de su hospitalización…

- Bien, su hijo es un ladrón de fama reconocido, ¿eso tampoco lo sabía? –preguntó el inspector con una sonrisa de buena persona en la boca.

- No, sabía que su padre era ese ladrón, pero no tenía ni idea de que él también lo fuera… –respondió la mujer entrando en su casa con el inspector pisándole los talones.

- Miente fatal, señora –añadió Hakuba detrás del inspector.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? –preguntó la mujer de mala gana.

- Saguru Hakuba, detective.

- ¿Eres uno de los que ha llevado a la hospitalización de mi hijo? –preguntó ella cerrando los puños fuertemente mientras entraba en la cocina y empezaba a prepararse un té.

- No, señora, yo soy compañero de clase de Kuroba –respondió él.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué dices que miente? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori.

- A ver, sabía que su difunto marido era un ladrón conocido y cuando el ladrón después de veinte años vuelve a aparecer resulta que no se pregunta ¿quién podría ser? Si su esposo que resulta no estar muerto o alguien que ha intentado suplantarlo… no sé, yo me lo preguntaría…

- Jovencito, creo que no deberías meterte en las vidas ajenas, no te conviene –respondió la madre del mago cogiendo una taza para poner el te– siento mucho no poder responder a su pregunta, inspector, pero… tengo que decirle que mi esposo tenía un mayordomo y compañero de robos, tan solo sé que se llamaba Jii.

- ¿Jii? –preguntó el inspector.

- Sí –respondió secamente– inspector, haga el favor de llamar a alguien que me pueda colocar la puerta y que no se abra por la noche, por favor –dijo en modo de despido mientras llenaba su taza.

El inspector Nakamori suspiró e indicó la retirada de sus hombres. Todos, junto con el inspector Nakamori y Hakuba salieron de la casa. La mujer miró a su alrededor apoyada en el mármol de la cocina y bebiendo un sorbo de su taza. Suspiró. Tan solo esperaba que Kaito ya hubiera llegado a su destino porqué si lo encontraba el inspector iría ella tan solo para darle una buena colleja por el desorden que había causado en su casa. Los policías no habían tenido nada de tacto en este sentido, lo habían revuelto todo de arriba abajo, pero y ni se habían molestado en cuidar las cosas. Su jarrón preferido estaba tirado al suelo hecho añicos, el contenido que antes estaba en las estanterías estaba tirado por el suelo. Las habitaciones tenían deshechas las camas y todos los armarios revueltos, también debe decirse que la ropa tan bien plegada como estaba antes de que ellos llegaran, ahora estaba por el suelo y bien arrugada y sucia de pisadas. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en quitarse los zapatos en la entrada. Tan solo quería no encontrarse de nuevo con su hijo, porqué lo único que haría, sería tirarse encima de su cuello.

* * *

- Inspector, sería mejor que se fuera a casa a tomarse un baño, creo que le iría bien despejarse un poco –dijo Hakuba al verle apoyado en la pared con cara de cansado.

- No, voy a encontrarlo, voy a detenerlo de una vez por todas –respondió el inspector entrando en el coche patrulla.

- Yo creo que debería de hacerle caso, inspector Nakamori –dijo un policía que allí había.

- Lo mismo digo –dijo otro policía dentro del coche.

- Exacto –dijo otro policía al otro lado del coche.

- ¿Qué os habéis puesto de acuerdo para hacerme descansar? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori.

- Se ha hecho de noche, los policías que les toca ahora, harán redadas en todas las salidas de Tokio, sea con el tren, con el avión, o con coche o cualquier tipo de transporte, pero nosotros deberíamos de irnos a descansar un poco para mañana poder continuar la búsqueda.

- Le llevaremos a su casa, inspector Nakamori –dijo el policía de dentro del coche ya preparado para arrancar.

- Haced lo que os dé la gana –respondió el inspector de mal humor.

Al llegar a su casa, el inspector Nakamori se despidió de los policías que lo habían llevado hasta allí. Pensando en que su hija estaría en casa pensando en lo ocurrido, se fue directamente al baño. Se duchó y al salir decidió volver de nuevo a la búsqueda ya vestido con otra ropa para continuar. Estaba claro que no dejaría que otro le robase a ese que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando. Ese maldito ladrón era solo para él. Él era quien lo atraparía con sus propias manos. Pero… antes de eso, decidió llamar a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Al entrar, vio que algunas de sus pertenencias habían desaparecido. Extrañado al no ver a su hija allí, decidió bajar hasta la cocina. Al llegar, se encontró un papel encima de la mesa.

_Mi último robo es este, inspector Nakamori._

_Sin enigmas que resolver ni espectáculo alguno._

_Espero que no se lo tome a mal, ella ha insistido en que no la dejara aquí, según ella "sola"._

_Así pues… me despido cordialmente de usted habiéndome llevado la joya más preciada para mí:_

_Aoko Nakamori._

_Firmado:_

_El último mago del siglo con su último espectáculo:_

_El segundo y el último Kaito Kid._

_(Mago renombrado y con serios problemas mentales por el hecho de escribir eso)._

_P.D.: no se lo tome a mal, inspector, insisto de que ha sido ella quien ha querido acompañarme en mi huída._

_Hasta nunca:_

_Kaito Kuroba._

_

* * *

_**Bueno... espero que haya sido de su agrado... y... por favor, siguen leyendome, prometo que no voy a hacerles sufrir más (es una broma XD). Voy a pedir perdón adelantado por el siguiente capítulo****que voy a poner el capítulo que os dije de ese fanfic que no sé si llegó por aquí, aunque con un poco de retoque de actualidad (cada vez que me leo algo que hice en un año anterior lo primero que me viene en mente es: "¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿drogandome?**** No me creo que yo hubiera escrito eso." XD ¿no os pasa a vosotros?) Bueno, espero que me escriban reviews para así darme animos para el siguiente capítulo, quizas así sea la única solución para escribir más rápido XD**

**Me despido:**

**^^Shihoran^^**

**Y así se termina otro capítulo de esta autora tan... (se apagó la tele, creo que la gente no quiere ni verme) XD**

**P.D.: estaba haciendo una broma sobre la presentación que hice al principio del capítulo XD que parecía que fuera uno de esos programas cotillas de la tele que presentan a quien va a hacer el ridículo para saber lo que le ha pasado en su vida amorosa y todo ese rollo... XD (que no se ofenda por favor la gente que les gusta eso, es que a mi no me gusta en absoluto... pero... ya se sabe: "Contra gusto no hay nada escrito (aún)". ). Ahora si que me despido:**

**^^Shihoran^^  
**


	18. 18 Perseguir

**LO SIENTO! TT:TT**

**Muchas cosas han pasado durante este año... y ha sido imprevisible que pudiera continuar la historia... aunque no tenga excusa... lo siento u.u"**

**Al ser final de año me he obligado a terminar el capítulo, pero... de repente me he dado cuenta de que eran 17 paginas en el word... así pues... he tenido que hacerlo con dos capitulos. Para todos mis fans les deseo un feliz año nuevo con un especial de dos capitulos y final de fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**O-kisame: aunque no se si continuaras leyendolo después de eso... espero que todo te vaya muy bien por la uni! n.n te deseo mucha suerte n.n y ... por lo del shonen... a mi no me pareció que te gustara tanto eso ¬¬"**

**memoriesofkagome: esta vez si que habrá cosa nueva... aunque es más nuevo en el capítulo 19 que en este XD viva los catalanes entonces! XD Espero que disfrutes mucho este final.**

**Lady Paper: como estais todos por alli? espero que bien! n.n me alegro de que mi fanfic te haya alegrado el día y espero que disfrutes con estos dos capítulos también. Aunque me hubiera gustado mucho poder actualizar antes.**

**arual17: sí! (a tu respuesta) voy a decir a donde van! XD mira el final de este capitulo ¬¬ aunque... mejor empieza por el principio! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Espero que este también te guste! *-***

**AngelWTF: espero que este también te guste... y el siguiente!**

**Aunque no hace falta decirlo Detective Conan es de Gosho Aoyama-sama.**

**Aclaraciones: **_Pensamientos en cursiva_ || las línias significan cambio de escenario o de tiempo.**  
**

**Bueno... como ya os he dicho... de verdad que lo siento mucho u.u" lo mio no tiene perdón. Espero que disfruten de este especial dedicado a todos aquellos que me han dejado algún review! *-***

**^^Shihoran^^  
**

* * *

- Bien, empiezo a leer.

"_Kaito Kid secuestrador._

_El mago que ha robado miles de joyas y todas las ha devuelto, se ha llevado a la joven hija del inspector Nakamori. Parece ser que el inspector se encontró con una nota en la que decía que se había llevado a su hija, el mismo día en que supuestamente el ladrón tenía que ser detenido. Aoko Nakamori, así es como se llama la joven, tiene la edad del ladrón, el pelo oscuro y por la altura de los hombros, los ojos azules y la última prenda de ropa que le habían visto llevar puesto era un jersey verde claro de manga larga y unos pantalones marrones que le llegaban por las rodillas. Se solicita a todo aquél que vea a la chica que informe de inmediato a la policía. Según informes de la policía, el ladrón va armado y es muy peligroso."_

Se oyeron unas cuantas risas en la habitación del hospital. Esta vez el inspector Nakamori se las había apañado para hacer que realmente fuera muy malo. Sentado en la cama, Shinichi estaba con un brazo vendado y tapado hasta la cintura con la sábana. Heiji que estaba leyendo la noticia del periódico, estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Yukiko y Yusaku, estaban sentados al lado de su hijo junto a la ventana. Al otro lado de la cama, una silla vacía. Y al lado de la puerta, Jodie Santemillion se reía también del artículo.

- Esto es increíble, déjame ver, Hattori –dijo el detective del este alargando la mano.

El detective de Osaka le pasó el periódico en donde estaba la noticia.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que el inspector Nakamori no haya visto lo que ahí había? –preguntó Yukiko mirando el periódico al lado de su hijo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que ahí había? –preguntó Shinichi tapando la visión del periódico a su madre.

- Por favor Shin, está claro que eres muy buen detective, pero en las cuestiones amorosas querido hijo mío, eres realmente lento –respondió su madre.

- Lo que tú digas –dijo Shinichi volviendo a dejar leer a su madre.

- No entiendo que le ha cogido al inspector Nakamori, de verdad –dijo Hattori aún riendo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Heiji? –preguntó Kazuha entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Habéis leído el artículo de Kid? –preguntó Shinichi.

- ¿El artículo de Kid? –preguntó Ran curiosa acercándose a la silla vacía.

Shinichi le pasó el periódico y ella lo empezó a leer.

- ¿Ya se han ido los pesados? –preguntó Heiji a Kazuha de mal humor.

- Sí, se han vuelto a Osaka –respondió Kazuha– y nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo.

- Eso es verdad –dijo Kudo.

- ¿Me estás echando? –preguntó Hattori mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó él con voz inocente– claro que no –dijo mirando hacia otro lado y con la voz llena de ironía– nunca echaría a un amigo.

- Está claro que Aoko se ha ido por su propio pie –dijo Ran referente al artículo.

- ¿Por qué lo tenéis tan claro todas las mujeres? –preguntó Heiji.

- Vamos, se le veía de lejos, que Aoko estaba enamorada de Kaito –respondió Ran.

- Eso es verdad –respondió Kazuha cogiendo el periódico que Ran le pasaba.

- Lo que digáis, continúo sin verlo demasiado claro, aunque… quizás Kuroba solo dejó la nota para reírse un rato más del inspector Nakamori –dijo Shinichi tumbándose de nuevo en la cama del hospital y tapándose con la sábana.

Alguien llamó en la puerta y todos se miraron entre ellos. Jodie abrió la puerta.

- ¿Está Heiji Hattori? –preguntó una voz familiar para el detective.

- No, no estoy –dijo de mal humor mirando al jardín.

- Entonces no respondas –dijo la periodista entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ran viendo la mala cara que había puesto Kazuha.

- Me llamo Ana Kotoba, soy periodista de la televisión. –respondió ella secamente.

- Es la pesada de la tele –dijo Shinichi medio riendo y volviendo a incorporarse.

La mujer se giró para mirar al detective del este con una mirada asesina. Pero su mirada cambió a una mirada curiosa y en seguida se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Hijo mío, empiezas a preocuparme de verdad –dijo Yukiko levantando un poco la cama para que pudiera estar cómodo y tapándole con la sábana.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué vienes? –preguntó Ran con enfado.

Shinichi se miró a las dos mujeres sin entender nada.

- Creo que sería mejor que salieses de la habitación, jovencita –pidió Jodie antes de que Yukiko, Ran y Kazuha se echaran encima de ella.

- Tan solo he venido para pedir la opinión del experto –respondió ella mirando a Heiji.

- ¿Opinión del experto? –preguntó Heiji con interrogación.

- ¿Opinión del experto? –preguntó Shinichi después de Heiji con voz burlona y mirando al detective del oeste– ¿De qué es experto?

- No te metas con mis fans, amigo, que no es bueno –dijo Hattori volviendo a mirar hacia el jardín.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por tu nombre? –dijo Kotoba mirando a Shinichi.

- Creo que mi nombre está en la puerta –respondió él mirándola de reojo.

- Puedes ir a verlo si quieres –dijo Heiji señalando hacia la puerta.

La chica se fue para mirar, pero en cuanto salió de la habitación Heiji le hizo señales a Jodie para que cerrara la puerta. Ésta le hizo caso. Unos segundos más tarde, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Y nadie hizo ademán de volverla a abrir.

- Apártate, chica –oyeron una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando el inspector Nakamori y Saguru Hakuba.

- Bien, que todos me respondan a donde ha llevado ese maldito secuestrador a mi hija.

Todos los de la sala empezaron a hablar a la vez. Hasta que de repente todos terminaron con la misma frase: _"No tenemos ni idea"._

- Les voy a acusar de obstrucción a la justicia –amenazó el inspector Nakamori.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Heiji se atrevió a hablar.

- Creo que me gustaría también saberlo a mí, inspector Nakamori, pero ahora mismo no tenemos ni idea. Si casi no nos hemos movido del hospital.

- ¿Qué sabéis de Kid? –preguntó Kotoba en la puerta.

- No vamos a responderte ninguna pregunta que puedas hacernos. Tu le conociste, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, así que básate en lo que viste tu misma –respondió Heiji acercándose al inspector Nakamori– siento no poder serle de mucha utilidad, inspector, pero ahora mismo este caso no me incumbe en absoluto.

- ¿Sabes dónde está o no? –preguntó Saguru.

- Vamos a ver, llevas unos cuantos meses estando en su clase, piensa tu mismo como él, yo le conozco de hace poco –respondió Heiji.

- Desapareció junto contigo en Tropical Land –comentó Saguru.

- El veneno hace esos efectos, si señor –comentaron Heiji y Shinichi a la vez con una sonrisa.

- ¿Veneno? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori– ¿Va a matar a mi hija?

- Vamos, inspector, solo porqué su hija se haya ido con él, no es razón para buscarle de esta manera –dijo Shinichi– No les vas a estropear su mágico momento –rió.

- ¿Mágico… mo… mo… mo... mento? –tartamudeó el inspector– No, no es verdad que mi hija… la han secuestrado, ¿sabes?

- Entonces debería de preocuparse inspector –dijeron Heiji y Shinichi a la vez– con lo pervertido que es vete tú a saber lo que le puede estar haciendo en estos momentos –terminaron riendo.

- Aoko sabe defenderse –gritaron Kazuha y Ran a la vez.

Los dos detectives de Japón se miraron a las chicas con cara asustada. El inspector Nakamori empezó a ponerse rojo de cara, aunque no sabían exactamente si por las cosas que se imaginaba o de rabia. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada ante la atenta e incomprensible mirada de Saguru.

- ¿Estáis contentos? –preguntó el detective inglés– Habéis hecho que sus emociones puedan con él.

- No debería de continuar con el caso si resulta que su hija está de por el medio –respondió Shinichi sin darle importancia.

- ¿Qué pretendéis? –preguntó de nuevo Saguru.

- Hakuba, querido amigo, creo que la pregunta correcta sería que no pretendemos, sería más corto.

El inglés miró con cara interrogativa al chico de Osaka que no le devolvió la respuesta en ningún momento, finalmente suspiró y abandonó la habitación.

- Kotoba, lárgate de aquí –dijo Heiji cerrando la puerta en sus narices– que pesados.

- ¿Habéis visto lo que habéis hecho? –preguntaron Ran y Kazuha a la vez.

Los dos detectives se pusieron a reír.

- No puedo reír, Hattori y lo sabes –dijo Shinichi tocándose la barriga adolorida.

- Perdón, perdón.

* * *

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿qué le estará haciendo ese maldito a mi hija? –preguntó el inspector cogiendo la taza de té que le acercaban.

- Mi hijo no es un pervertido, inspector Nakamori –respondió la madre de Kaito.

- Tú eres su madre –dijo él bebiendo un sorbo de té.

- Y tu eres un padre que no sabe ni siquiera controlar a la huída de su hija –dijo la mujer bebiendo de otra taza– por cierto, ¿podrá alguien arreglar el jarrón que rompieron y todo el desastre que causaron en mi casa?

- ¿Cómo pude dejar sola a Aoko?

- Inspector Nakamori, ¿me está oyendo? –preguntó la señora Kuroba.

- Tendría que haber estado con ella para que nada malo le pasara.

- Ya le he dicho miles de veces que mi hijo no secuestra a nadie –respondió la madre de Kaito.

- Aoko… –suspiró el inspector.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde…

- Bien, van a responderme todas las preguntas que voy a hacerles –dijo el inspector Nakamori en medio de la habitación del hospital.

Shinichi se había girado de lado en la cama de espaldas al inspector, mientras que Heiji estaba tranquilamente contemplando el paisaje del jardín otra vez. Los demás miraban con cara de cansancio al inspector. Esta vez venía con el inspector Megure y parecía que sus nervios aumentaban según iba entrando y saliendo de esa habitación.

- Bien, empezando por esos dos que ni siquiera me están escuchando –dijo el inspector con voz de enfado.

- No se ofenda inspector Nakamori, no tenemos nada que responder –dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Heiji Hattori ¿me puede responder que hicieron en Tropical Land antes de desaparecer? –dijo el inspector Nakamori.

- Genial, la pregunta clave –respondió el detective de Osaka mirando con interrogación a Shinichi.

- Todo tuyo mientras no cuentes lo mío, querido amigo –respondió el detective del este con los ojos cerrados.

- Shin, creo que deberías de descansar un poco –dijo su madre mirándolo con preocupación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó su hijo.

- ¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que has dicho? –preguntó Hattori.

- ¿Qué he dicho? –preguntó Shinichi abriendo los ojos e incorporándose.

- ¿Tu también estabas en Tropical Land? –preguntó interesado el inspector Megure.

Shinichi le miró con cara de interrogación.

- ¡Claro que no! –respondió el detective del este, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- Entonces, ¿por qué dices eso de lo tuyo? –preguntó el inspector Nakamori.

El detective sonrió y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

- Inspector Nakamori creo que lo mejor que podría hacer ahora mismo es ir a preguntárselo a esos que están detenidos, aunque… los únicos que realmente saben lo que ha pasado son los que están muertos –dijo Heiji– Así que se ha usted quedado con las ganas –dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana– y dejen de recordarme malos momentos, por favor.

- Tampoco fue tan malo –dijo Shinichi cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

- Sí, lo dices porqué tu no fuiste el que hiciste eso en medio de la calle –dijo Heiji mirándolo de reojo.

- La próxima vez que te pelees con Kuroba, procura mantener las distancias –sonrió.

- ¿Las distancias? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Si tú no te hubieras metido por el medio nada de aquello hubiera pasado –se quejó el detective de Osaka.

Shinichi sonrió de nuevo.

- No te vas a dormir ahora, aclaremos eso… ¿te mato ahora o cuando salgas del hospital? –preguntó Heiji arremangándose el jersey.

- Oye, yo no hice nada –se quejó el detective abriendo los ojos– el único que hicisteis fuiste tú y el ladronzuelo.

- Tú… tú… tú… te… –tartamudeaba de rabia el detective.

- ¿Yo, yo, yo qué? –preguntó Shinichi volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Déjalo. Es verdad, tengo que matar a Kuroba cuando le vea.

- ¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó Yukiko inocente.

- Pues es una historia muy interesante mamá, me alegro de que lo preguntes –dijo Shinichi incorporándose– pero creo que te lo contaré en otro momento –dijo mirando los ojos de Heiji– este es uno de los momentos en que tus miradas matarían si pudieran, Hattori.

El detective del oeste no dijo nada, continuó mirándolo con esa cara hasta que él volvió a tumbarse.

- E bearon –dio Shinichi con rapidez y flojito sin que nadie lo entendiera

La sala entera quedó en silencio mientras Shinichi levantaba la mano libre al aire como si nunca hubiera sabido que tenía una. El detective del oeste rojo como un tomate se acercó peligrosamente a la cama del detective y se sentó a su lado cogiéndole la mano que tenía al aire.

- Ningún problema lo acabamos ahora mismo –dijo Heiji haciendo gestos como si quisiera romperle la muñeca.

- Era broma, era broma –dijo su amigo desde la cama y riendo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de reírte que te vas a hacer daño? –dijo Heiji con mala cara.

- Ahora te… –dijo Shinichi sin poder parar de reír– ahora te… preocupas por… mi.

- No he entendido nada –dijo Ran.

- Ni yo –dijo Kazuha.

- No hace falta que nadie lo entienda –dijo Heiji aún cogiendo la mano de Shinichi y más sonrojado que un tomate– deja de reírte.

- Sí… si puedo… lo hago… –continuaba riendo aún.

- Tienes suerte de que nadie lo haya entendido –dijo Heiji soltándolo– y ahora por favor inspectores váyanse, no tienen nada que les interese de nosotros.

Una vez los inspectores de policía se habían ido, Heiji se levantó y se despidió de todos con Kazuha. Volvían a Osaka después de saber que Kudo realmente ya estaba mejor. Aunque antes de irse prometieron volver unos días después.

* * *

- ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es genial Kaito –se sorprendió Aoko mirando al campo de flores que tenía delante.

- Mujer tampoco es para tanto –respondió el mago mirando a su alrededor.

Estaban en un pequeño pueblo en donde realmente había muy poca gente. Entraron en un bar al lado del campo.

- Le estaba esperando señorito Kaito –dijo una voz de dentro.

- ¡Jii!

- ¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí Kaito? –se sorprendió Aoko mirando como el mayordomo hacia una reverencia al mago.

- Nada… tú fuiste la que decidiste venir conmigo –dijo Kaito mirándola.

- Señorita Aoko –dijo Jii acercándose a ella.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Aoko si tu quieres puedes volverte a Tokio. Pero yo me quedo aquí a vivir –sonrió el mago guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Y por qué está Jii aquí?

- Trasladó su negocio hace poco –respondió Kaito yendo hacia dentro del local.

- Espero que estén bien aquí señorita –dijo Jii yendo hacia la barra para servir un nuevo cliente que acababa de entrar– ¿Qué querrá tomar? –preguntó al cliente.

- Cola por favor… ¿y tienen para comer?

- Claro –respondió Jii.

Aoko se quedó mirando allí como el viejo mayordomo intentaba arreglárselas para hacer de comer lo que el cliente le había pedido.

- Espere Jii –dijo Aoko entrando en el lugar de los camareros– ¿puedo ayudarle? –preguntó.

- ¿Eh?

- Como vamos a quedarnos aquí… me gustaría poder ayudarle, si no le importa –sonrió Aoko.

- Claro –sonrió el mayordomo cediéndole el sitio a la chica.

* * *

Unos días después… (en los que el inspector Nakamori continuaba insistiendo y cuando Shinichi finalmente había salido del hospital)

- Bueno, Shinichi, nosotros nos quedamos si quieres –dijo Yukiko mirando a su hijo quien tenía la mano derecha vendada.

- No, iros de una vez, no me utilicéis como excusa para no hacer vuestro trabajo –dijo él entrando en su casa.

- ¿Nos estás echando? –preguntó su padre.

- Sí –gritó él levantando la mano vendada mientras entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta.

- Nuestro hijo nos hecha de nuestra casa querido –dijo Yukiko con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tampoco es para tanto –dijo Yusaku.

- Se ha hecho mayor –dijo actuando con lágrimas.

- Lo ha sido siempre –dijo Yusaku– con lo de Conan no conseguiste un hijo pequeño de nuevo.

- Qué lástima –suspiró dejando de actuar– deberíamos intentarlo.

Su marido miró a Yukiko como si estuviera loca.

- Es solo una opinión querido –dijo ella sin darle importancia y subiendo al taxi que hacia un buen rato les esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

- Deja las opiniones para alguien que pueda digerirlas, por favor –dijo Yusaku entrando también.

- Es verdad, ahora me toca ser abuela –dijo ella con ánimos y sonriendo.

- Pare taxista –dijo al pobre conductor que había ya empezado a hacer su trayecto.

- No le haga caso –gritó su mujer tapando la boca al hombre.

- Fengo fe fagaglos –dijo aún con la mano de su esposa en la boca– no quiero hacerme más viejo –dijo una vez le había destapado la boca.

- Pero si ya lo eres, querido –dijo Yukiko sonriendo a su marido– además, ni se te ocurra pararlos –le amenazó su mujer– ¡vamos a disfrutar al máximo! –gritó dejando sordos al conductor y a su esposo.

* * *

- Bueno, habéis vuelto –dijo Ran mirando a su amiga de Osaka.

- Te lo dijimos –dijo Kazuha.

- ¿Queréis ir a ver a Shinichi? –preguntó Ran mirando a Heiji.

- Claro –respondieron los dos de Osaka.

- Habíamos dicho hoy de ir a cenar a su casa con Sonoko y Makoto ya que sus padres tenían que irse por el trabajo, así que…

- ¿Yukiko se iba? –preguntó Eri a su hija entrando en la casa de los Mouri.

- Mamá –se sorprendió Ran– sí, ¿no te lo ha dicho?

- No –dijo ella secamente con tono enfadado– la próxima vez no le hablo.

- Hija, por favor, quédate a hacerme la cena anda –susurró Kogoro viendo como su mujer entraba en la cocina dispuesta a preparar algo para comer.

- No –dijo ella secamente y saliendo de la casa delante de Kazuha y Heiji.

- Te he oído Kogoro –oyeron quejarse a la esposa mientras cerraban la puerta de la casa.

* * *

Rápidamente el local empezó a llenarse de gente. Muchos eran clientes fijos, pero lo que hacía que vinieran los turistas en ese pueblo era el espectáculo de magia que se hacía al atardecer del día antes de descanso. Uno de los camareros parecía disfrutar mucho con el espectáculo y muchas veces mientras servía, se atrevía a hacer algo entre los clientes como hacer desaparecer un plato y que apareciera en la mesa de otros clientes al otro lado del restaurante.

- ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Kaito a una distraída Aoko.

- ¿Eh? –miro a Kaito mientras dejaba el plato que acababa de limpiar en su sitio.

- ¿Qué te parece? –volvió a preguntar Kaito sentado encima de la barra con los pies en el mármol– ¿Me has escuchado Aoko?

- No perdona –dijo ella mientras le daba a otro cliente su pedido.

- Digo si te parecería que enviáramos una invitación a esos idiotas que nos dejaron vía libre.

- ¿Vía libre? –preguntó Aoko mirando a Kaito.

- ¡Sí! Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori –dijo Kaito.

- Señorito Kaito podría usted dejar de escaquearse del trabajo por favor –dijo Jii mirando a Kaito desde la otra punta de la barra.

- No entiendo lo de la vía libre, Kaito –respondió Aoko mirando como el chico daba un salto de la barra y se ponía a llevar de nuevo los platos en las mesas.

- Sí mujer, te aseguro que no hubiéramos salido de Tokio si no fuera porque ese par se negaron a cogerme –le explicó el mago.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? –levantó un poco la voz Aoko encima de la multitud de clientes.

- Claro que no –respondió Kaito.

De repente la gente calló.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me crea esto? –preguntó Aoko.

- Vamos –se rió Kaito– te digo de verdad que esos dos no me hubieran dejado salir de Tokio si se lo hubieran propuesto y mucho más si se hubieran juntado con el Pomposo.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Aoko mirando como Kaito se iba a la mesa más lejana– Y entonces vendrían también…

- Claro –se rió el mago guiñándole un ojo– si vienen ellos seguro que ellas también vendrán.

- ¡Vale! –sonrió Nakamori.

La gente se rió mirando la sonrisa de Aoko y muchos de ellos enrojecieron al verla. En seguida la gente continuó hablando como si nada hubieran pasado.

* * *

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado. El proximo capítulo es el epílogo, así que... solo me queda decir:**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**^^Shihoran^^  
**


	19. 19 Epílogo

**Continuo pidiendo perdon como en el capítulo anterior u.u" y continuo con el especial de fin de año! Los dos últimos capitulos de este fanfic titulado APTX 4869 múltiple!**

**Tan solo espero que hayan disfrutado con este fanfic y no hayan aburrido a esta autora loca que solo hace esto por diversión *-***

**Continuo dando las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews! Y sobretodo que sepan que el anterior capítulo publicado hoy mismo y este van dedicados a todas esas personas! *-***

**Detective Conan es de Aoyama Gosho-sama y yo solo utilizo sus queridísimos y muuuuuy amados personajes para hacer reír a la gente con mis locuras. **

**El próximo fanfic que haga y publique por aquí no empezaré a publicarlo hasta que no me quede solo el último capítulo para no hacer esperar a nadie más! I PROMISE!**

**Nada más por decir! Se despide:  
**

**^^Shihoran^^**

**AKEMASHITE OMEDETO GOSAYMASU! *-* **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2011 A TODOS! *-*  
**

**que todos sus deseos se cumplan! ;D  
**

* * *

- Bueno Kudo nosotros nos vamos –se despidió Heiji saliendo de la casa– nos vemos otro día.

- Sí –respondió el detective del este.

- Por cierto, ¿te ha llegado a ti también? –preguntó Heiji sin dar muchas pistas.

- Claro –dijo Shinichi cerrando la puerta mientras veía como Sonoko, Makoto, Kazuha y Heiji se dirigían a la puerta de hierro del jardín.

Shinichi volvió hacia el comedor y observó como Ran estaba retirando las botellas de bebida de la mesa. Sonrió. Ran se giró y se quedó mirando cómo le miraba.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shinichi? –preguntó la chica avanzando hacia él.

Shinichi negó con la cabeza y miró como ella pasaba por su lado y se adentraba a la cocina. La siguió, cerrando la luz del comedor y esperó a que dejara las cosas encima del mármol. Ella se giró.

- ¿Puedo saber exactamente qué ocurre Shinichi? –preguntó de nuevo Ran.

- Quería… –_Venga Shinichi no existe ninguna otra oportunidad mejor_.

- ¿Querías?

- ¿Te acuerdas de la cena en el restaurante? –preguntó él.

- Claro –_Recuerdo que me dejaste ahí plantada ese día. Antes de decirme lo que me querías… no puede ser… ¿quiere de nuevo…?_

Shinichi suspiró esperando a que Ran dijera algo al respecto. Pero ella no quiso continuar. Entonces se giró y se fue hacia la oscuridad del pasillo solo iluminado por la luz de la cocina. Ran le siguió y se fijó en la oscuridad. Shinichi se sentó en las escaleras apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Puedes cerrar la luz, por favor? –preguntó la voz de Shinichi encima de las escaleras.

- ¿Eh?

- Por favor –le pidió sin mirarla.

Ella lo hizo y se fue delante de él. Estuvieron los dos sin decir nada, escuchando sus respiraciones, sin moverse, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Shinichi? –preguntó Ran sentándose a su lado.

- Ese día… quería decirte algo –respondió él.

- Sí, me acuerdo –dijo ella– algo me dice que aún no me lo has dicho.

- Quiero… –_No sé ni cómo empezar_– Quería… ese día estaba dispuesto a hacerte una pregunta… bueno… aún… lo siento… esto… se me hace muy difícil.

- Vamos Shinichi… no creo que sea tan difícil, la verdad.

- ¿Eh? –Shinichi miró a Ran en la oscuridad medio enrojecido intentando saber que creía ella que iba a pedirle.

- Quiero decir… has hecho muchas cosas y nunca te has rendido. Entonces… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué la oscuridad y tanto tiempo por decirme algo? No lo entiendo.

Los dos estuvieron mirándose en la oscuridad sin decir nada, Shinichi aún estaba intentando entender las últimas palabras de su amiga y Ran estaba escuchando atentamente por si en algún momento, al idiota de su amigo, se le ocurría decir aquello que la camarera le dijo aquella vez.

- Yo… –volvió a callar.

Shinichi bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos finalmente. _Vamos… tienes que hacerlo… sabes, con trampa, lo que ella siente por ti… así que… tienes que hacerlo._ Rápidamente abrió los ojos y, después de coger aire, finalmente habló:

- Yo… te… yo… yo te quiero, Ran.

Después de mirarla durante un rato sin que ella ni siquiera se moviera, se levantó e hizo ademán de subir las escaleras rápidamente. Ella al verle levantarse reaccionó y le cogió el brazo antes de que empezara a subir, pero se levantó tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio al cogerle. Shinichi notó el rozo de la mano de Ran en su brazo derecho y se giró cogiendo a la karateka del brazo con la mano mientras se aguantaba en la barandilla de las escaleras. El detective se quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa a la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shinichi aun aguantando con fuerza a la chica.

Ella no respondió. No sabía que decir al respecto, se puso de pie y cogió la mano del detective para que no se fuera de allí. De repente parecía que lo había entendido. Realmente había entendido sus palabras mientras notaba como su cara enrojecía notablemente.

- Shi… –el detective la miró y bajó las escaleras para ponerse a su altura mientras ella aún pensaba en que decir– Shinichi… yo… –aún no entendía el porqué, pero sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de repente.

- ¿Ran? –ella tan solo le miró– ¿Qué…? ¿qué te ocurre?

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentó secarse las lágrimas pero no cesaban. Shinichi miró hacia otro lado y al ver que ella no dejaba de llorar, decidió acercar su cara a la altura de ella. Aún enrojecido, sonrió. Ran le abrazó.

- Yo también… te quiero, Shinichi –le susurró al oído.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la noche

- ¿Se puede saber que te ha cogido ahora Heiji? –preguntó Kazuha gritando por encima del ruido de la moto y el viento que le pasaba por las orejas.

- Nada en absoluto Kazuha –respondió el detective gritando también por encima del ruido.

- ¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos? –preguntó Kazuha cogiéndose más fuerte al conductor ya que el camino empezaba a hacerla tambalearse.

- No –respondió Heiji sonriendo.

La chica suspiró resignada.

- Aún no entiendo como mi padre me ha dado permiso para ir contigo sin saber a dónde iba –susurró la chica.

- Porqué él si sabe a dónde vas –se rió Heiji– ya que abrió la carta por ti.

- ¿Carta? –preguntó Kazuha sorprendida– ¿Qué carta?

De repente el conductor de la moto frenó cogiendo por sorpresa a la chica.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó la chica poniendo los pies al suelo y mirando al chico.

- Llegamos –respondió él bajando de la moto.

- ¿Cómo que llegamos?

La chica bajó de la moto y miró a su alrededor. Parecía un pueblo muy pequeño con muy pocas luces encendidas al fondo de la calle en donde estaban había muchas risas oyéndose por todos los sitios.

- ¡Vamos mamá!

- Tranquila Hitomi que no te vas a quedar sin sitio.

- Perdone… –se atrevió a decir Heiji a la madre apresurada para coger a la hija.

- ¿Vienen al espectáculo? –preguntó la madre antes de que el detective pudiera decir nada.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza sin que Kazuha lo viese.

- En donde hay tanto escándalo –dijo la mujer señalando el único bar que parecía haber abierto a esas horas.

- Gracias.

- Pero si no van ahora no van a encontrar sitio –dijo la mujer extrañada de que Heiji no se moviera ni un centímetro.

- Tenemos pase VIP –sonrió el detective.

- ¿Son ustedes? –preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

El chico de Osaka tan solo afirmó con la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera.

- ¡Hattori! –gritó un chico en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¡Kudo!

Kazuha miró de donde provenían las voces y vio como Sonoko, Makoto, Shinichi y Ran se acercaban a ellos corriendo.

- Heiji… –dijo la chica de Osaka un poco enfadada.

- ¿Sí Kazuha? –preguntó inocentemente el detective.

- ¡PEDAZO DE TROZO DE MULA EN MINIATURA! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA DE ESO? ¡IDIOTA! ¡ANIMAL!

Heiji se asustó tanto que acabó cayendo al suelo. Mirando como su compañera apretaba fuertemente los puños.

- Nos confundimos de personas –dijo rápidamente Shinichi intentando escapar de allí.

- ¿Kazuha? –preguntó Ran cogiendo por la chaqueta al detective de Tokio.

- ¿Qué espectáculo? –preguntó Kazuha arrodillándose delante del chico de Osaka.

- Nosotras tampoco sabemos Kazuha, ¿verdad Sonoko? –dijo la karateka mirando a su amiga.

Suzuki afirmó con la cabeza y miró de reojo a su novio con los brazos cruzados. Toyama se levantó, suspiró y rápidamente se abalanzó encima de Ran y Sonoko, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. Heiji continuaba sentado al suelo mirando a su amiga de la infancia como si esta vez, se hubiera vuelto del todo loca. Suspiró y se levantó alejándose rápidamente de su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó la chica al verlo alejarse.

- Nada –respondió rápidamente acercándose a los chicos.

- Anda vamos, con mucha suerte podremos hablar con ellos antes del espectáculo –dijo el detective del este empujando a su rival calle abajo.

Heiji cogió la moto y empezó a empujarla mientras hablaba con los otros dos chicos y las tres chicas iban detrás haciendo suposiciones de lo que sería el espectáculo. Llegaron al sitio en que la mujer le había indicado al detective de Osaka.

- ¿Lo tienes? –preguntó Heiji al detective del este murmurando.

- Claro que lo tengo –respondió Shinichi buscando en sus bolsillos hablando en el mismo tono que su compañero.

- ¿Estáis seguros? –preguntó Makoto apartándose de la mano de Kudo en el mismo tono de voz.

Los dos detectives sonrieron y afirmaron con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- ¿Haces los honores Hattori? –preguntó Shinichi alargando su puño a su rival

- Claro –sonrió el de Osaka cogiendo lo que su compañero le daba– ahora voy a vengarme de ti.

- ¿Tenéis el micrófono? –preguntó el detective de Osaka.

- Sí, lo llevo yo en mi mochila, un momento –respondió Makoto abriendo su mochila.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Sonoko sin intentar bajar la voz.

Los tres chicos se pusieron un dedo delante de la boca.

- ¡Sht! Pueden oírte –dijo Shinichi acercándose a ella y hablando flojo.

El chico de Osaka dejó la moto apoyada en la pared del edificio, cogió el micrófono de policía que le pasaba Kyogoku, se alejó un poco de la puerta y se acercó lo que llevaba a la mano a su boca. Mientras tanto Shinichi y Makoto cogieron a las chicas y las alejaron de la puerta detrás del detective. Una vez allí los dos se pusieron las manos a los oídos medio riendo. El detective del oeste se puso el micrófono delante de la mano y lo encendió, haciendo que el micrófono hiciera un ruido estridente.

- Lo ha puesto a máxima potencia –murmuró Shinichi– ¡Qué bruto!

- ¡Kaito Kuroba! ¡Está rodeado! ¡No tiene escapatoria alguna! ¡Salga con las manos en alto! ¡Y devuélveme a mi hija! –dijo Heiji con la voz del inspector Nakamori.

Rápidamente el local quedó en silencio y todos miraban a las seis personas que había a fuera.

- ¡Pero qué…! –se oyó a una voz de chica gritar– ¡Papá! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre…?

Los dos detectives empezaron a reír cuando vieron salir a la hija del inspector dispuesta a darle un sermón a su padre.

- Chicos… que aun no ha salido el chico del que queríais vengaros –murmuró Makoto detrás.

- Aoko –se sorprendieron las tres chicas.

- ¡Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori! ¿¡Cómo se os ocurre venir aquí TARDE y marcar este numerito! –gritó la voz de Kaito en la puerta.

Los dos detectives continuaban riendo.

- Tenía que… vengarme de… ti, Kuroba, lo siento –respondió Hattori entre risas.

- Y no… hemos llegado… tarde… nos hemos… cogido… los mejores… asientos para… ver tu cara… –se rio Shinichi.

El mago miró de rojo a los dos y de repente sacó la pistola de cartas y les empezó a disparar. Los detectives rápidamente dejaron de reírse y empezaron a esquivar las cartas.

- No te lo tomes a mal mago de pacotilla, teníamos una cuenta pendiente –respondió Heiji a los disparos.

- La única cuanta pendiente la tienes con él, que fue su culpa –se quejó el mago disparando a Shinichi.

- ¡¿Pero que te he hecho yo? –se quejó el detective del este aun riendo.

Los dos detectives y Kaito suspiraron y de repente todo se volvió tranquilo.

- Y como siempre quedamos en empate –dijeron los tres a la vez.

- …aunque yo os gané a los dos a la vez, así que… como siempre gana el ladrón –dijo riendo el mago y entrando dentro del restaurante.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! –se quejaron los dos detectives siguiéndolo.

- Vale, ¿queréis apuestas? –dijo girándose a ellos– ponemos por testigos a todos los que van a ver mi espectáculo. Si acertáis todos mis trucos de magia quedamos en empate y lo dejamos para siempre.

- ¿Y si ganas tu? –preguntó Heiji desconfiando.

- Me reiré de vosotros un buen rato y… podréis… venga, podréis tomar la venganza cuando queráis –respondió el mago ladrón.

- Trato hecho, pero no se vale mentir, cara de póquer –dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Aoko detrás.

- Señorita Aoko, creo que sería mejor que los dejara hacer, así como mínimo entenderán que en el fondo se aprecian –dijo Jii sirviendo un plato a unos clientes.

- Muy en el fondo –dijeron los tres a la vez.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Kudo, enhorabuena –dijo de repente guiñando un ojo Kaito.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –se sorprendió Shinichi– Serás…

- ¿Has puesto micrófonos en mi casa? –preguntó el detective intentando mantener la calma y más rojo que un tomate.

- Bueno, técnicamente ya estaban allí desde hacía mucho –respondió el mago intentando parecer un poco tímido.

- ¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –gritó Ran y se tapó rápidamente la boca poniéndose roja como un tomate.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ran? –preguntaron las chicas.

La karateka aún con la mano en la boca negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio mirando la espalda del detective del este. Shinichi suspiró unas cuantas veces con los ojos cerrados mientras Kaito se iba retirando con pasos lentos hacia el otro lado de la sala.

- Ka… Ka… Ka… –empezó a tartamudear Kudo cerrando los puños fuertemente– ¡KAITO KUROBA ANIMAL!

Shinichi abrió rápidamente los ojos y se fue a perseguirlo por el restaurante ante la atenta mirada de todos excepto Ran.

- ¿Ha gritado más que yo con el micrófono o me lo parece? –preguntó Heiji con una mano al oído.

- No, no te lo parece –confirmó Makoto también con una mano en la oreja.

- ¿Ran estás bien? –preguntaron Kazuha y Sonoko al lado de lo que parecía un tomate con piernas.

- ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó Aoko acercándose a ella.

- Tranquilos no les pasa nada a ninguno de los dos –dijo Kaito al lado de la oreja de Ran asustándola.

De repente la karateka reaccionó. Se giró rápidamente al ladrón y lanzó un par de patadas al aire que casualmente tocaron de lleno al mago, ya que no pudo esquivarlas a tiempo.

- ¡Kaito! –se sorprendió Nakamori.

- ¡Señorito Kaito! –dijo Jii corriendo hacia el herido.

- Estoy bien –sonrió el mago desde la pared– creo que no me he roto nada.

- Lástima –dijo Shinichi– puedes volver a darle si quieres –sonrió mirando a Ran.

- No, ya aprendí la lección, gracias –dijo el mago levantándose con la ayuda de Jii.

- La próxima vez aprenderás a no meterte con ella… y mucho menos ponerte detrás –se rió el detective del este.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad. El restaurante recobró el animado ambiente y los chicos estuvieron comiendo en una mesa apartada de las demás con el mago y su amiga de la infancia. Al llegar la hora exacta el show empezó. Mientras Jii y Aoko continuaban sirviendo a la gente el mago empezó a escenificar unos trucos de magia excepcionales mientras los dos detectives iban deduciéndolos todos para luego decírselos.

- Y aquí llega mi truco final –dijo Kaito sonriendo como nunca– este truco lo he hecho siempre desde bien pequeño –informó a los espectadores– así que no hace falta que lo critiquen detectives –les dijo rápidamente a los que ya habían descubierto la mitad de los trucos– y está dedicado a la persona más importante para mí.

Se acercó a una niña de unos nueve años que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas y le sacó una rosa azul delante de sus ojos. La niña sonrió rápidamente mientras Kaito le decía:

- Toma, yo soy Kuroba Kaito, es un placer conocerte.

- Kaito –susurró Aoko mirando como la niña cogía la rosa con una sonrisa.

Los detectives rápidamente se echaron a reír mientras todos, incluidos los detectives, aplaudían el acto del mago y la sonrisa de la niña. Al terminar la noche todos se quedaron a dormir en el piso que compartían los tres camareros del restaurante. Las chicas en la habitación de Aoko y los chicos en la habitación de Kaito. Parecía que ninguno de los ocho tenía nada de sueño, así que se quedaron despiertos comentando las últimas noticias encerrados en su habitación. Los detectives anunciaban a Kaito todos los trucos que habían averiguado. Mientras que las chicas hablaban sobre la declaración de Ran y la rosa de Kaito y Aoko.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente

- Heiji –dijo Kazuha por encima del ruido de la moto.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó la chica– nos estamos desviando del camino.

- Lo sé –dijo Heiji parando la moto.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Los dos bajaron de la moto y el detective la empujó hasta al lado de un árbol.

- Mira –señaló Heiji hacia el otro lado de la carretera.

La chica se sorprendió al ver todo aquél campo lleno de cerezos floreciendo.

- Vaya… –la chica bajó de la moto y se acercó al campo– Heiji, es precioso.

El detective se colocó a su lado y miró a su amiga sonreír.

- Está anocheciendo –afirmó Hattori señalando detrás de las montañas.

- Es precioso –dijo Kazuha sacándose el casco al mismo tiempo que el detective– dime Heiji, ¿por qué vinimos aquí?

- Es que tenía algo que decirte, y con esos alrededor era difícil, encima de la moto no podía y cuando volviésemos a casa ya no tendría tiempo.

La chica de aikido miró a su compañero. Él solo miraba el sol que tímidamente se ocultaba, o no. Parecía que el detective solo miraba al infinito.

- ¿Y? –preguntó inocentemente la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? –se sorprendió el chico mirando a Kazuha.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Ah, eso.

- ¿Cómo que "ah, eso"? –dijo la chica impacientada.

- Si no quieres saberlo no te lo cuento y ya –dijo el detective mirando hacia otro lado un poco rojo.

- Pues no me lo digas –respondió ella girándose y yendo hacia la moto.

- Te quiero, Kazu.

La chica se paró de golpe a mitad del paso que iba a dar y medio poniéndose el casco de la moto. El chico estaba más rojo que un tomate incrementando el rojo de su cara a través de la puesta de sol. Ninguno de los dos se movía. El teléfono de la chica empezó a sonar. Kazuha lentamente fue colocándose de pie sin intención alguna de coger el teléfono. Intentando asumir lo que acababa de oír.

-_ Te vas a encontrar una sorpresa en cuanto lo hagas Hattori, te lo digo yo_ –pensaba el detective recordando las palabras de su rival– _Si una buena sorpresa, ahora si que no voy a poder mirarla a la cara._

- Heiji –susurró Kazuha, perfectamente audible para él en el silencio del campo de cerezos.

El detective no respondió. Continuaba mirando al infinito dirección a la puesta de sol. Ella se giró para mirarle, aunque mirara al suelo.

- Heiji –volvió a decir ella con un poco más de voz– mírame, por favor.

El chico no reaccionó al instante. Se giró y la vio mirando al suelo. Él también bajó la mirada. La chica se acercó a él lentamente con los puños cerrados y sin mirarle a la cara.

- _Me va a pegar _ –pensó tragando él.

- _Menudo idiota_ –pensó ella.

El detective cerró los ojos. La chica de la coleta se acercó tanto a él que ni siquiera cabía un papel por en medio de ellos dos. El teléfono del chico también empezó a sonar. Él abrió un ojo al no recibir un golpe. Ella suspiró. Él abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la distancia a la que estaban. Ella por fin le miró. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Él esquivó rápidamente la mirada. Ella sonrió y acercó su rostro más al de él. Tendían a acercarse a esos labios que tanto les atraían. Heiji miró a su compañera. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando. Kazuha tenía los ojos cerrados e iba acercando más su rostro. Sus labios estaban rozándose. La chica empezó a alejarse lentamente, mientras el detective se iba acercando, cayendo en esa trampa.

- Heiji –susurró Kazuha.

El chico la miró por un momento a los ojos. La chica lo estaba mirando.

- Si haces eso… –empezó a decir ella en un tono casi inaudible– si haces eso… mi padre te va a matar.

La cara del inspector Toyama apuntando una arma pasó volando por la cabeza del detective. La chica había conseguido lo que quería y sonrió. Él se había asustado y lo había visto vacilar.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –dijo de nuevo Kazuha en un tono de voz bajo mirándolo a los ojos– ¿Aún quieres probarlos? –preguntó ella aún sonriendo.

- ¿Estás…? ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Kazu? –preguntó el detective con el mismo tono de voz.

- Yo… –ella se acercó peligrosamente a él– también… Heiji.

- ¿Tú también? –dudó el detective alejándose un poco de la cara de la chica.

- Te quiero –finalizó ella cerrando los ojos.

Hattori se sorprendió. Ella acercó un poco más su cara. El detective finalmente accedió. Acercó sus labios a los de ella fundiéndose en su primer beso.

* * *

Los chicos de Osaka reprendieron su viaje hacia su ciudad, al llegar. Los padres de ambos parecían enfadados pero no por el hecho que ellos aún desconocían sino porque les habían llamado y ninguno de los dos había respondido.

La madre de Shinichi en seguida empezó a festejar lo que podía ser tener un nieto, mientras que el padre de Ran estaba mucho más de mal humor que de costumbre.

El padre Nakamori y la madre Kuroba no tuvieron noticias de sus hijos hasta el día de la boda. Y ninguno de los dos supo de quien era la boda hasta que el cura dijo sus nombres en el altar. La fiesta fue un rotundo éxito en el que el mago disfrutó por fin de la derrota del inspector. El ladrón Kaito Kid había desaparecido completamente.

**FIN**

**_Solo existe una verdad_ _y nosotros solo la buscamos, no importa como, siempre la encontramos._**

**_ Shihoran detective.  
_**

**Fecha de inicio y de fin: 13-01-2008 . 31-12-2011**

**Título: APTX 4869 MÚLTIPLE.**

**Autora: SHIHORAN**


End file.
